Ophis: The Autarch of Helghast Shinobi
by Rectha101
Summary: A thousand year has passed since the Apocalypse and Ophis has 'travelled' to find a way to treat her bleeding heart and redeem herself. One of her journey was helping a race known as Helghast. Imagine her surprise when the civilization she helped built was destroyed. So how she rebuild their empire? be the Autarch. And where she rebuilt it? Somehere in Elemental planet
1. Chapter 1 - prologue: Bleeding Dragon

(AN: before we start, i just want to say this is my first time writing fanfiction so please go easy on me. Another thing i want to say is english is not my native language so if there's any grammar mistakes, please bear it with me... but that doesn't mean i can't improve myself. i hope i'm doing well with my first story. enjoy! oh and by the way this will be a x-overs from other series but this fic will focus on: HS DxD with Ophis as protagonist, Killzone with Helghast, and Naruto for the setting)

 ** _story start_**

"What have i done?" was the words spoken by a woman in hollow tone.

The same words she said from time to time since 'that day'. The woman looks like in her mid 20 she had a thigh-lenght black hair, a pair of blank onyx eyes, standing around 6"5' in height she wore a tight black leather Jacket with a matching leather pants, black leather gloves and black high heel boots

"All i wanted to do is getting back to dimensional gap and claimed what is rightfully mine from that fool… but… my course of action… led the world to chaos and its untimely destruction" Earth, or what's left of it now covered in ruins, most of the planet now can be described as barren empty wasteland.

"I'm the FREAKING Infinite Dragon GOD! for fuck sake! Why i didn't act like one and i chose the path of Childishness and hell bent on revenge on the Great-Red for taking my Silence!" The woman now started to cry and weeping as she remembered during 'that day' where she lose everything she had care for

"i'm too naive to think they will abide to my bidding but it turns out they had a hidden agenda and backstabbed me and took MY Power for their own Purposes… sob… if only…sob... if only i took my position as their FUCKING leader seriously… i could fight back against them and took several peoples with me so we can counter their plans…" she Inhale "but i've been too ignorant about their hidden agenda and ALLOWED those MORONS stole my power to create another ME to fight for their cause" she started reminiscing the day when People-... no, assholes from Khaos Brigade's sub-faction, Hero Faction used Samael, to extract her power

"If Only i move to stop them back then and ignore my stupidity thinking 'there's no amusement in wiping them out now'... i wouldn't have to worry losing my Issei-Tou-san...and… Rias kaa-chan and my sisters… sob…" now the woman curl into fetal position and more tears flowing from her eyes

"Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko, Rossweisse ne-san, Akeno ba-san, Gasper nii-chan, Kiba Nii-san, Azazel-Jiji…" she cry more as she remember one by one her family were Slaughtered on 'that day'

~Ouroboros~

'that day' was actually the term the black haired young woman use to call the event known as 'the Apocalypse' it's an apocalyptic event when a supranatural Terrorist group known as Khaos Brigade declared war on The Alliances and start attacking Hell and Heaven alike

during the course of the war, Khaos Brigade had many advantages due to the possession of several Longinus Sacred Gear and The Evil Dragons who doesn't even know fear ravaging the battlefield and killing many important members of the Alliances and wiping out several The Alliance's posts forcing The Alliances on a massive retreats

Things looks so bad even with Michael, Azazel, and 4 Satans combined power doesn't enough to stop them and what's worse, Euclid Lucifuge younger brother of Grayfia Lucifuge, manage to recreated Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing alike and used it to maximum potential with a special… upgrade (read: Constant Juggernaut Drive without the need to consume its user's life force)

During the siege, many Soldiers of The Alliances fought bravely against all odds but bravery alone is not enough to stop them. The battle continue for the rest of the day which resulting massive casualties on both sides and the Angels exodus of heaven due to have less personnel and their reinforcement has been cut-off forcing them to evacuate from Heaven and taking refuge in underworld

The next stage of the war was the most bloody of all, the war has been dragged to human realm and the so called Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa, has been released by the Khaos Brigade and running amok destroying everything in its path and that's including human settlement spread across the globe. Many countries fight back using their firearms, tanks, aircraft jets, and any modern weaponry but to no avail their weapons has no effect on the beast at all hell, several super power nation like America, France, Russia, England, and German launched all their nukes they had at the beast in desperate attempts and its only pissing the beast off no actual damage has been done. The Alliances quickly aid humanity as best as they can holding off the beast while this is happening Khaos Brigade come out and started killing opposing forces

It was a mess, All across the globe the dead bodies of Human and Supernatural beings alike sprawled lifelessly while the those who still fighting watch in horror as the beast never looks tired from destroying everything and keep regenerating from the wounds they inflicted. When all hopes seems so lost, some miracle happened, Great-Red the massive Red Dragon God Emperor came to aid humanity and The Alliances

The battle turned into a stalemate between Great-Red and Trihexa. The battle however also turns from worse to worst, as the two entities fighting each other exchanging blow, the shockwave of the attack act like a tsunami at a speed of mach 10 with a range between 50 miles or more decimating Humans and supernatural beings who caught up in the blast and at the same time each blast destroying Earth's magic Leylines disabling the mages ability use magic and summoning their familiar to fight, Using this opportunity surviving forces of humans and the Alliances wiping out the Magician faction of Khaos Brigade with extreme pre-judice

Flesh and bones met rain of hot lead, shredding their body like hot knife through butter. sound of machine guns, light spears, and scream of agony echoed throughout the skies as the last member Magician Faction drop with a thud and a hole right between the eyes

while that was going on, the Infinite Dragon God, went suicidal move even though she knows she had been weakened, by killing every member of Khaos Brigade Sub-faction known as Hero Faction. Officially, it consists many of heroes' descendant from different mythology but according to the Dragon God personally? it's consists of many stuck-up jerks, assholes, and skanks of a heroes descendant who hell bent on destroying the world where they live in. and the Dragon God have a bone to pick with them. The battle was short but extremely destructive, as the Dragon God unleash her wrath upon them, she unleashed her power without worry the need to control her power as her uncontrol power output enough to reduce everyrhing to ashes. Many of the so called 'Hero' one by one die in her hands. it was a slaughter, none were spared from the Dragon God wrath. Even though she was stabbed, Bombed, shot, and slashed multiple times it didn't waver her resolve to eliminate this faction as they were her greatest mistake in her life and she won't stop until she every last one of them dead. At the end, The Dragon God pass-out from the wounds inflicted upon her especially the wound from that Longinus Spear

on the other side of the Battle ground two young man in a red and white draconic armor stood victoriously against the dead Khaos Brigade leader and the leader of Old-Maou Faction, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and their head researcher, Euclid Lucifuge both wearing the imitations of Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear respectively. Retrieving the last pieces of Sephiroth Graal and combined it with other pieces. Both fighter flew together to join fight against the apocalyptic beast.

The Battle continued for the next 2 days and causing more casualties at this point 98% of world populations including humans, animals and supernatural alike has been wipe-out and Earth's Life force is already dead and, at this point the remaining allied forces including the two young men, Great-Red, and the leader of each allied faction Sacrifice themselves to re-seal- no, slay the beast and in one amazing feat the beast has been slained using the combinations of Great-Red's power, Sephiroth Grall, and the life forces of remaining allied forces

The war is over

With a cost that no one ever imagine

~Ouroboros~

The raven-haired beauty now laying on the ground, her blank eyes staring into the brownish colored sky

"That was a thousand year ago… i can live peacefully for more than 4.5 billion years in silence... but after i met my family i can't even live in silence for more than 1 hour" Ophis said

"My heart now craved for love, compassion, and kindness like the one you showed me long ago" Ophis sighed

She then reaches her pocket and pulled out two pictures.

The first picture was taken by Issei, before they went back home from the hot spring in that picture whole ORC members with Rias hugging Ophis -who's sporting a rare smile- from behind. "Why it had to be you…" she said sadly. The second picture was taken by Rias, her mother-figure, before they went back home after shopping from the mall.

Ophis look at the picture lovingly albeit with a sad face, it's a picture of smiling Issei giving Ophis a piggyback ride with the latter holding a puffy cotton candy "why not me… the one who started this… holocaust… the one who opened the Pandora box and destroyed the world… why not me... the one who created the forces of darkness to... indirectly kill my own family?" she said in depressive tone

"Why? Why took them from me?" she said sadly as tears starts flowing again from her eyes

Ophis take a last look at the pictures before she hug the picture as if she didn't want it to let it go. Eventually, Ophis close her eyes before letting her consciousness fall into darkness as sleep claims her mind and body trying to ease of her pain that were pent up for a millenia

(AN: So, what do you think? is it good or bad? please leave me a review. Criticism is accepted, flame will be delete or i'm going to use it as fuel for my propane tank)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sins of Ouroboros

(AN: so here we are back again in chapter 2 of Ophis: The Autarch of Helghast Shinobi. First, i want to say thank you to everyone who give their support for this story i really am grateful for the supports you give to me. Secondly, about the story I will... you know what? just read it i don't want to spill it for you)

 ** _Story start!_**

Two figures stand side by side watching the dusty colored sky. One figure stood 6'4" tall wearing black robe covering all of his body, a bandana that cover all of his head, and wearing a white mask with Kanji letters for 'Regret'

"Regret, did master always take this long to mourn her family" a feminine voice asked him

Regret look to his right side to see his partner. His partner is a young woman with 5'8" tall, wearing the same black robe like him but with her hood on and wearing a white mask with Kanji letter for 'Suffer'

"Suffer, I wouldn't complain about our master mourning her family I mean, didn't she tell you her background?" the man replied

"Of course I know, Regret, I'm not implying that I'm complaining about this I just want to know how long she usually does this."

The taller man reply with a sigh "depends on how much she pent up her frustration. But, she usually finished in 2 or 3 hours. Aren't you supposed to know this?" the taller man gruffly asked

"Regret, for your information, I'm only serve under her tutelage for 8 years and you said a day earlier this is her annual 10 year to pay respect to her family, so this is my first time accompanying our master to this place"

"hehe you said 'my first time' hehe"

Suffer turn her head at the taller man giving him a look before rolling her eyes incredulously "perverted bastard"

"Jokes aside, Suffer, I will say get use to it. You know how she suffer from the regret of how her family died and the 'source' of the destruction of her home world will always make her heart filled with guilt" the taller man explained "that being said don't try anything to ease of her pain"

"Huh? Why? It's not healthy to let one individual trap oneself in continuous negative feelings. It will affect her mental state" the Suffer asked with worry. She really worries her master condition

"Oh trust me, I tried once and she wrecked me up badly" the taller man shuddered at the memory "and for your information, I didn't asked her for one-night stand or any bullcrap like that to forget her pain. I have too many respect for her as much I respect my former leader of my former home land and I'm not that kind of bastard who stoop so low to get into her pant while using such reason to get laid despite my 'unique' remarks"

The hooded young woman look at her partner 'Could've fooled me' she thought "then what did you do?"

"What's the first thing crossed in your mind when I said 'wrecked me up badly'?"

Suffer look at her partner once again before widen realization "you were either brave or foolish to challenge her for a fight" Suffer shook her head "you know you could've just give a advices rather than challenge her"

"Hey, in my defense, I thought she need to wreck something to release her stress and I'm not good at comforting people so I uh… offered a spar with her" The taller man said sheepishly

"You know how destructive her power can get and you let yourself -voluntarily if I might add- be her punching bag. What are you a masochist?"

The taller man chuckled "well I always wanted to be chain up to bed and getting-"

"Nope! I'm not listening! I'm not listening! I'm NOT listening to your screwed up fantasies!" Suffer quickly cover her ears and started walking away from the taller man

Said man now laughing at his partner reaction but his expression change when he heard a tone from inside his robe. PDA was pulled from inside his robe before he look at the PDA

"Suffer, It's almost the time" Regret's voice change into one of professional

Suffer who was walking away from him stop and turn back to the taller man she too change her tone to one of professional "really? Wow times sure flies fast" she said

The man replied with a nod "let's go"

"On it" she replied

A second later both individual vanished from their position leaving an electrical crackling and purplish-black trails

~Ouroboros~

Immortality

To put it simply, the ability to live forever

To some people, such ability is a tempting gift. Imagine you can live for… well forever achieve anything human cannot accomplish in several decades, learn any knowledge existed in the world, master every martial arts existed in the world, become a billionaire, develop your own Half-life 3, you name it and you got an eternity to achieve such achievement without the need to worry about disease, poison, injury or any assassinate attempts on your life to hinder your goals

But to some people, it's a curse. You may have all eternity to achieve your ultimate goal but, did your precious people share the same ability? Said immortal may go crazy due to untold amount of time passing, boredom and forced to watch those who didn't share the same ability to die especially if the one who died is the immortal's precious person

Love

It's… complicated. some people it's a wonderful feeling when you romantically attracted to opposite sex, some say it's an art, some say it's Joyous feeling, Some say it's an ultimate weapon, some say it's an electrical disturbance when a boy and a girl shake their hands, and many more

One thing for sure, Love is one thing should be never experienced by any Immortal being -unless you're a god or a god representing love- should a… Inexperienced immortal –whether it's a god or human with nigh-immortality- being in contact with this emotion they tend to cling to this emotion as if their lives depend on it and when they lose their precious people said immortal's curse will eating them up and it will multiply several times worse when love is in the mix

As Ophis learned the hard way...

~Ouroboros~

It was a hellish view. That was the perfect word how to describe this scenery dark skies, ruined city covered in ashes, destroyed war machines burning to the ground, and dead bodies scatter all over the place. Wearing some sort of gothic Lolita outfit walk around limply while holding her bleeding stomach

"ISE! RIAS! KONEKO! GASPER! Where are you!?"

This is Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God searching for her family members who had been grown close for the last months. The last conflict with the Khaos Brigade's sub-faction, Hero Faction, has taken it's toll on Ophis as she was now severely weaken -but still not enough to kill her- dampening her ability to regenerate quickly

"ROSSWEISSE! KIBA! AKENO! ASIA! XENOVIA! IRINA! ANSWER ME PLEASE!" the dragon god raised her voice but received no responses

"MICHAEL! SIRZECH! AZAZEL! ANYONE!" but again she received no responses

Only silence

Ophis keep searching high and low for any survivors of this foolish war. A war started by the maniac named Rizevim Livan Lucifer the new leader of Khaos Brigade in order to conquer another dimension by unleashing the apocalyptic beast known as Trihexa

Well not anymore…

"KUROKA! VALI! BIKOU! AR-Oofff!" Ophis' word got cut off as she fall to the ground stumbled upon a dead body

"cough… cough… damn it how come I can't see a dead body in front of m-" her word died in her mouth as she turned around to see the face of the corpse of a familiar face those chestnut… pigtails... black combat suit

"IRINA!" Ophis quickly get up and rush toward Irina "Get up! Please get up! Don't you promise me to play card again after this is over!" Ophis now shaking Irina as she attempt to wake her "IRINA! Don't play dead with me! I know you're alive and you just want to mess with me" Ophis keep shaking Irina "COME ON WAKE UP!" but as she shout she notice something on Irina's body

A hole

A soccer ball size hole

On Irina's body… right where her heart located

"No…" Ophis said in realization. Irina's dead and there's nothing she can do about it

Ophis start to stand up and leave her friend behind, she need to find the others

Ophis search around again but this time she found the other quite fast 200 metres just north of Irina's position she notice another dead bodies with blue hair and green mesh prone beside a large blue blade with gold edges which is embed on the ground

"XENOVIA!" Ophis shouted as she quickly made another rush at Xenovia's position. Once she arrived she quickly turns Xenovia body around… and quickly regret her action

"NO! How could this happened! Why is this happening!" she was greeted by the sight of not only of dead Xenovia, but also the nasty wounds she had. Half of Xenovia's face was burnt leaving it unrecognisable and her right arm is missing

Ophis can only watch with her mouth agape as she tried to comprehend what happened in front of her "No… this can be happening… I-I don't…" Ophis can't speak to express this… horrible view so she rip some of clothes and covered Xenovia's face with it. When she's done, she stand back up again leaving Xenovia's body behind to search for the others with a heavy heart

 _ **2 hours later**_

"How could this happened!, How could this happened!, How could this happened!, How could this happened!, HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED!" Ophis thought furiously as her mind went back to recap her family situations and none of them were pleasant

"Kiba…" he was found lying dead with multiple stab wound and lacerations along with a sword embedded deep to his chest

"Akeno…" she was found dead with two pair of her Fallen Angel wing brutally ripped off

"Gasper" he was dead pierced with so many light spears from rogue Fallen Angels

"Koneko..." she along with Kuroka was found dead embracing each other

"Rossweisse…" so far she was the one looks experienced the worst death while her upper body still intact –albeit with multiple bruise and lacerations- her lower body… were burnt to ashes

"Asia" if Rossweisse experienced the worst Asia was the least from anybody. She was found dead while clutching her Bible

But most importantly

"Rias…" her mother-figure was also found dead lying on the floor with a pool from her own blood along with bruises, lacerations, and stab wounds.

Ophis now walking in auto pilot as her minds were having a breakdown keep replaying the scene of her death family members. She keep walking and walking and keep walking until she reaches a massive crater at the centre of the city

At the edge of the crater, she was greeted by the sight of two massive giants lying dead on the ground. One of them was a massive red dragon while the other was a beasts with a disfigured face along with the dead bodies of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils alike

Ophis would've smiled victoriously knowing her rival was dead… but that if she didn't meet her family and still wanting to drive Great-Red out of her original home

Now?

"What have I done?" losing her strength Ophis fall to her knees "All I wanted to do was to kick that idiot red from dimensional gap…" she said with a depressive voice "but… In the end… I created monsters that unleashed death to everyone on earth"

Then something clicked in her head

She created the monsters

She created the blasted Khaos Brigade

She's the one who opened the Pandora box of this world

She's the one who created the monsters and let them do what they want and let them ravaged this world

And killed her family

That last statement caused Ophis to tear up and then cried when she realised she was the source of this apocalyptic event.

After she lost two-third of her power Hyoudou Issei, the current Sekiryuutei, offered her a place to call home. They didn't see her as a nuisance or the boss of Khaos Brigade instead, they see her as another member of their family and treat her just like that

And for the last few months she started to open up her feelings toward every member of Hyoudou household and much to Hyoudou household joy, they happily oblige to teach everything she need to know about being a family

It was all going alright

But everything changes when Khaos Brigade started their Campaign for multidimensional Invasion and shattered everything apart

And she let that happened because she didn't have an active role as their leader to keep those bastard on the line and caused the death of her family.

"Huh? What was that?" her pointy ears twitching as she heard some noises from afar her face quickly lighten up as the thought of another survivors come into her mind

She focused her remaining magic into her ears to heightened her hearing

"…"

Ophis sure she caught something but that was barely a whisper Ophis pump more magic into her ears

"s… a… ….o"

Again she can't barely heard the words. She put more again into her ears

"some… any…"

Now she can hear it even though it still partially heard. She put more magic again into her ears this time she double the amount

"Someone… Any one… Hell…o?" Ophis' eyes widened

She knew that voice. And she know where is it coming from.

Wasting no time, she jumps into the crater ignoring her injuries as she tumbling down to the bottom of the crater before she started running toward the centre of the crater

'Please be alright' she thought with concern. She didn't want to watch another members of her family dies

It hurt her

It hurt her so bad

She keep running and running until she reaches the source of the voice. When she arrive at the source she was greeted by the sight of a brown haired young man in a red colored draconic armour leaning his back on a sword embed to the ground behind him. He's missing an arm and there's a pool of blood on his stomach

"ISE!" Ophis exclaimed as she embraces him in a warm hug "you're alive"

"Ophis…" that's all Ise could say before returning the hug "you… okay?"

"I should be the one asking that question" Ophis retorted

"he he he... sorry…cough..." that's all Ise could say before blood starts pouring from his mouth

"Don't talk it'll only make it worse, let me heal you" she moves her hand over him but was stop by a bloody armored hand

"Don't… bother… Ophis...whether… you heal… me or not… I will… not survives this one…" Ise said weakly

"Don't say that! I WILL make sure you survive!" Ophis release her arm from Ise's hand and put hers above his stomach and concentrate her mana to form healing magic on her hand only to find out none of his wound healing

"Ophis… it's… no use…" he coughed some blood again "I will… not survive"

"No! you will Survive!, you survived against Cao Cao, you survived against the Evil Dragons, You survived against that bastard Rizevim and i will make sure you survives this Catastrophe!" she ranted

She concentrate more magic on her hands but to no avail his wounds not was healing

"Come on damnit! heal!"

"Ophis… Stop…"

"No, i won't stop!"

"Ophis… Listen… I-"

"No, you will live! I won't allow you to die!"

"Ophis… I will not surv-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT! I won't lose you like i lose everybody else!" tears start to rolled down her cheeks "everyboy dies Ise! Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Gasper, Asia, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, and more people I cared dies! you're the only one left Ise!" her voice start to waver "I don't want to lose you like I lose everybody else! so I WILL make damn sure you live!" she cried louder

Ise was shocked by the fates of his friends and lovers and stunted by Ophis reaction, for the first time in his life he saw Ophis cried and show compassion toward him. Maybe she started to opened herself but she still act like an emotionless drone with limited speech ability but now, she's like showing her true self

"...sob… Do you remember when… We shopping at the mall?"

That question made Ise smile, of course he remembered, it was one of the happiest moment he had with Rias and Ophis

"of course… I remembered… why?" his voice started to sound heavy

"when I… got lost… and the announcer made an embarassing announcement… I don't really mean it… sob… but when I told the announcer your as my father, Rias as my mother and the others as my sister...I-I really mean it." Ise was in a deep surprise.

She really mean it? Rias of course is a mother material but Ise?

'Am I really a good father? I'm a good for nothing pervert who had a massive fetish for breast and dreaming to become a Harem-King and she think I'm a father material?'

"So… please don't die... Ise tou-san..." She hug Ise in a gentle embrace and surprised Ise with the suffix she used "I don't want to lose you… sob... like I lose Rias Kaa-chan and my big sisters" she added as she starts to look up at Ise with teary red eyes

Ise look at her with a sad smile and then he proceed to kiss her forehead and return her hugs

"Thank you… for… seeing me as your father… despite… disgusting things… I've ever... done in… my life" he then turn his face to Ophis "but, I'm sorry Ophis-chan… looks like… this is my time… to go…" he said sadly

"No… please don't die tou-san… look, i can create another body from Great-Red flesh a-and i can transfer your soul to your new bo-" she desperately tried to convinced him

"That… won't work… Ophis-chan" he cut off "I used... all of my... life force on our last… attack against Trihexa…" Ophis shocked once more "my life force… has been… depleted you see… I'm still wondering… why am… I still… alive… when I'm supposed… to be... dead" Ise spoke as his breath is getting heavier and his eyes slowly lost all colours

Ophis eyes widened in horror at the revelation it looks like his father's fate has already set on the stone and there is no turning back

"No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!… Please tou-san… please… don't go… Don't leave me! PLEASE!" as if didn't want to let go, Ophis tightened her hug. Issei return her hug once more, this time Ophis can feel how cold his hand

"Ophis-chan?"

"Yes, Tou-san?"

"Do you... love... me?"

"...Sob… sniff… Y-yes… I do tou-san…"

"Then would you… listen to… my dying will?"

Ophis know her father's death is inevitable so, with that in mind, Ophis can only comply in sadness

"W-what is your will?"

"First… Never… ever… let our death… be a burden for you… secondly, don't… put… the blame… on yourself" Ophis quickly retort

"But I'm the one who let those… bastard caused this… this… madness! And… let… the other… di-" Issei quickly tightened his embrace on her preventing Ophis from finishing her sentences

"Don't…Ophis… don't… you didn't… mean this… to happen… you're just unfortunate… that there's… some madman… manipulated you… to achieve… their twisted goals" Issei said

Issei could barely hear the muffled voice of Ophis the can audibly heard as 'I'm sorry'

"And my… last will… live your life… to… the… fullest… My… lit...tle… dra...gon…" as the last word was said, Issei hand went limp to his side releasing his embrace from his daughter

"Tou-san?" Ophis asked but she got no response. She looked at Ise only to see a pair of lifeless eyes

"Tou-san?" Ophis repeated. She shook his body like she did with her dead mother and sisters hoping her father to wake up

"Tou-san? Please… wake up… don't leave me alone in here" She repeated once again only to receive the same response like the other dead bodies she found

Silence

At this point, Ophis can only hug her father once again and cried once more

Hyoudou Issei the Sekiryuutei, Pawn of Gremory's heiress, fiancee of Rias Gremory, Father of The Infinite Dragon God… just breathe his last breath

~oOO~

Ophis' eyes flutters waking up from the nightmare she just experienced 'again with those nightmares… the same nightmare that haunts me for years ' Ophis then stood up before looking back at her father picture once more

"i've tried fulfill your dying will like you asked, Tou-san, but even with my best shot i still can't stop blaming myself for your death" she said in depressive tone "As for living to the fullest... I have tried it tou-san, but somehow I feel incomplete… VERY incomplete, like quarterly completed jigsaw puzzles with the rest of the pieces are now gone… never meant to be found again" she look at the picture one last time before putting it back to her pocket

She went back staring at the dirtied sky once more as her mind replaying her happy memories with her family. That is until her pointy ears picked up some disturbance afar

As if on cue her sad face slowly morph into a cold one 'I told them not to bother me, is something going on?'

~Ouroboros~

"I specifically told you not to interrupt me Regret, Suffer." Ophis spoke in monotone her voice lack any emotions whatsoever "you better have a good reason interrupting me" her cold eyes lock at the tall figure

"Forgive our rudeness my master, but I believe I need to inform about our next schedule" Regret said as he and his companion kneel down in front of Ophis

"The next travel won't starts for another 2 hours so give me a damn good reason for interrupting my time" Ophis narrowed her eyes. She's really pissed off when someone interrupting her time alone

Deciding to take some of the brunt of their master anger Suffer speak up defending her partner "Master, if you hadn't notice, you've been gone for 5 hour and it's almost the time for our next travel"

Ophis blinked few times before she pulled a PDA from her pocket tapping several view times and notices that she really took her time too long to mourn

Ophis palm her face in exasperation 'I guess depression got me really hard this day' she thought as she put back her PDA back to her pocket, "Rise, my faithful servant, the fault is on me, I'm the one who lost track of the time"

Obeying their master order, Regret and Suffer rose from the ground

"So what are your order, Master?" Regret asked

"Go to dimensional gap and prepare the gateway for our next travel I'll join you in a few minutes" Ophis ordered

"Very well master, we'll prepare the gateway" as soon as he said that both Regret and Suffer surrounded by electricity and purplish black energy respectively before both of them vanished from Ophis sight

Ophis sigh she realised that she spent her time mourning too much. She didn't want that to happen because she still have much more things to do but sometimes she can't help it as that was the only thing she can do to reminisce her good old memories and reflect herself so she won't do anything stupid in the future

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do before I leave this place" Ophis turn around to prepare her last thing to do in this place

 **Flashback**

" _Sing?"_

" _Yes Ophis-chan we're going to sing at Karaoke bar at noon today do you want to come with us?" it was Irina asking the younger form of Ophis_

" _Why would you like to sing?" Ophis tilted her head_

" _Because we're going to fun together" Irina replied cheerfully_

" _No I, mean why would you like to sing? What is the purpose?"_

 _Irina smile at the Dragon God "it's because to express ourselves Ophis-chan sometimes in order to express our desires, the perfect method to express ourselves by singing a song! And of course to have fun! Now do you want to come with us? Please? It will be fun you know with Ise-kun, Rias, Xenovia, and Asia"_

 _Ophis seems to think about it but didn't take too long to give her answer_

" _I, would like to come"_

 _Hearing Ophis' answer Irina jump in joy "Great! I'll inform the others! I will tell you this Ophis-chan, you will like it"_

 **Flashback End**

Ophis take a deep breath and exhale. She's going to sing a song to express her feeling she usually does this every time she finished her 10 year annual activity hoping to let out all of her frustration. For a simple activity it's quite effective to release stress

She take another deep breath and she starts singing with a slow pace

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Ophis close both of her eyes and the image of her family come into her mind as she sings the next verse of the song

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Now this is where the verse really express her heart she took another breath before she let it all out along with all of her heart contents

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along…

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

... ah, me... ah, me... ah...

As she finished, Ophis control her breath. She look at the dirtied sky once more but this time a small smile adorned her pale pretty face feeling some of her burden just leaving her body

"I will leave soon Tou-san, Kaa-chan, Nee-sans, Nii-sans… wherever you are… wish me up good luck for my next travel" Black energy starts to gather around Ophis few seconds later like her servants earlier, she vanish from where she stood leaving black trails behind

(AN: So, what do you think? is it good or bad? please leave me a review. Criticism is accepted, flame will be delete or i'm going to use it... for... my... excuse me for a moment *take tissues and start wiping my eyes* ingredient for my spiked propane tank. Rectha101 signing off)


	3. Chapter 3 - The Next Destination

(AN: so here we are back again on the third Chapter of Ophis: The Autarch of Helghast Shinobi. it took longer than expected but i'm glad I manage to completed it. I also,want to thank Killzone Wiki to help me create this chapter. Okay without further ado, let the story begin! oh and before we begin I better remind you my readers that this is a triple crossovers with HS DxD, Killzone, and Naruto along with minor crossovers. Right now i'm going to dwell on Killzone verse before i jump into Naruto verse.)

Disclaimer: I do not own HS DxD, Killzone, or Naruto... If there's any chance I own those franchise then Issei is a former child soldier, Jorhan Stahl loves Rock songs and Helghast is the good guy, and Naruto have many jutsus during the first-half of the stories

 ** _Story Start!_**

Dimensional Gap

The gap that separate heaven, underworld, and earth alike and considered as the void of the world. This kaleidoscope-looking realm was filled with the power of Nothingness, the power to remove everything from existing in the world

If any living being steps into Dimensional Gap without proper protection will be completely erase from existence leaving nothing behind either they're humans or supernatural alike

Originally the home of Ophis until Great-Red the True Dragon kicked her out from her kaleidoscopic home

"Hmm… good ol' memories" Ophis thought as she float around the gap toward her servants locations

Unlike most supernatural being, Ophis herself is a living representation of nothingness. Wielding said power, she's granted the immunity of this destructive power and thus doesn't need any kind protection from the power of nothingness loitering around on this realm making her the true ruler of this place

At first Ophis didn't know how Great-Red can resist the nothingness in her home but after searching some of her memories, she remember that Great-Red is a dragon that represents dream.

Then she know how he can survive in this realm

Great Red can control dreams

He can make dreams into reality

If he want himself to exist in this realm it will happen

If he want Ophis to lose it will happen –and it did-

Now, if he had this kind of power, turning dream into reality, why didn't he create his own realm to live in and choose to kick her out of her home and occupied it?

Why he took her home?

And how dare he interrupted her number one favourite activities in her top ten to do list:

Doing nothing while floating around in Dimensional Gap:

...

...

...

...

Okay… maybe he did a favour by kicking out Ophis from her home

'And I feel like a certain pink-coloured idiotic Starfish in Hawaiian pant' Ophis inwardly grimaced. She once watches a cartoon where it is contain a foolish happy-go-lucky yellow sponge and his friend the idiotic pink Starfish with Irina and Asia.

She quickly asked Irina to change to another… _entertainment_ –as she put it back then- when she somehow feel insulted when she watched one episode where the idiot starfish said 'Nothing, I just finished' before pulling out a To-do list with a badly written 'Nothing' and proceed to cross it with a pencil

Anyway, Ophis scoffed the idea of another worlds exists somewhere in this world. She thought Rizevim was only a bastard of a madman who want nothing but to see the world burns by using petty excuse to conquer another realm by using Trihexa

But now she had to give him some credits

There is another realms

Another realms accessible via Dimensional Gap

And she found it by accident when she accidently unleashed certain amount of power when she trained herself to get a better grasp of her power while that bastard seems to found it first by researching Dimensional Gap thoroughly

And Ophis hate… no, Ophis _LOATHE_ to admit that Rizevim managed to made a gateway to another worlds while the house owner can't do this shits for over 4.5 BILLION YEARS

'But thanks to him I can try to fulfil Tou-san dying will… and treat my bleeding heart' yes treating not curing despite her best effort to cure it, she can't. And the only way to sway herself away from madness was to treat her heart by living in the other world

For each world she visited the first thing she always do was making acquaintance/friends with local population

Then she blend in with them, try to understand their societies more and study their world history

And then, she explored the world and study it very thoroughly for every conflict she met, for every local/world events she went, for every cultures she took a likings and many more

If there's anything in some worlds that need for her aid, she would happily oblige and start to work immediately

Another thing she would do was making her name in other worlds whether it's a medieval worlds or future worlds, but she usually does this on medieval worlds since it quite easy such as slay a dragon –tho, Ophis felt it kinda ironic but hey it's evil dragons- rather than future worlds where she need to be aware about bunch crap load of politics, economies, modern societies, public opinions, Internet etc etc. But despite this there's a future worlds that actually enjoyable

And after several amount of time, Ophis depart from the world and go back to dimensional gap she would review and recap her progress before jumping to the next world

~Ouroboros~

"Is the gateway ready?" Ophis asked her servants. Unlike many living beings, Ophis gave her servants several blessings. One of her blessing is giving them the immunity from the destructive power of Dimensional Gap hence why they are not wearing any kind of magical barrier

"Yes master, the gateway is ready to use all we need now is the location" Regret replied behind him and her partner was a large magical gateway in the form large spiralling mass of red energy

"Alright without further ado, we will go to-"Ophis paused midway through her sentence as if she realized something

"Master?" Suffer spoke "what's the matter?"

"I… don't know… where we are going next" Ophis said sheepishly

"…Master… don't tell me you forgot to arrange your next schedule… again?" Regret sighed and scrunched his face

"Hey! I'm in one of those moment, okay? I rarely forgot my schedule this is only… cyclical occurrence…? Yeah cyclical occurrence" Ophis retorted

"See? This is why I told you to take a good rest or sleep every day or every time we finished our travels but nope, you decided to stay awake al decades long claiming 'I must make a reviews of our travel, I don't have time for sleep you're the one who looked need more sleep Go take some sleep, I'm fine' and now where it lead us?" lectured Regret "seriously, why you care more for us, your servants, rather than yourself? You need rest and sleep just like the rest of us"

Ophis just rolled her eyes half listening to her servants "Yes, GRANDPA… I will take your advice to my heart" Ophis said mockingly emphasizing the word Grandpa

Regret's eyebrow twitched in annoyance quickly retorts "says the OLD HAG who lived for 4.5 Billion years" Regret said mockingly emphasizing the old hag

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Nope, don't wanna"

"Regret…"

"Nope…"

"Take that back or I'll make you…"

"Nuh uh"

"Regret… I'm going to say this one more time… Take. That. Words. Back or I will smack your head so hard until your eyes pop out" Black aura started to gather around Ophis indicating she didn't approve her servant attitude

However being named after the feeling of sorrow or remorse, Regret decided to living up his name "Then make me… Old Hag" He laugh before vanishing in electrical crackling

"THAT'S IT! Come back here you little-" Ophis raged. One could see her bright red of filled with rage and steam coming out from her ears before she too starts vanishing leaving black-trails behind

Suffer who only watched her master and her partner throwing jabs at each other can only palm her mask and sigh

"Immortal and their antics"

~Ouroboros~

 **5 minutes later**

"How'd you fell? Master?" Suffer asked her Master who now sporting a smile on her face

"Heh, never better I really need that. Thanks for asking"

"Your welcome" Suffer kindly before turning her gaze at her bruised partner lying next to her master "How about you, Regret?"

"Get… Wrecked so… bad… Totally… Worth it"

The hooded servant shake her head at her partner before turn back her gaze at her master "Now as much as it is fun for you to use my partner as punching bag, would you please select our next destination?"

"Alright then I guess it's time to work. Since I didn't plan where we going next we just select random destination" Ophis move towards the gateway and held both of her hands forward and channel her energy toward the gateway. When her energy made contact with the gateway the red spiralling mass of energy started to spin faster. And faster. And faster until it turns into translucent image of a fast food restaurant goes with the name 'WcDonald'

"Hmmm… nope already visited" she wave her hand to her right side changing the image on the gateway to another realm with the image of a boy with dirty-brown with a ring of blond hair

"Hmm… nope already visited… and too plain for my taste"

Ophis wave her hand again and the gateway change the image again to reveal a realm with America and Russia wage war at each other

"What's this? World War 3? Nope I don't want to my next travel start with two superpower countries murdering each other"

"I thought you said you will gladly help any realm if they have serious problem" Regret asked while being healed by his hooded partner

"Yes, but this realm's humanity doesn't have any alien/subterranean humanoid creature/space zombie or anything like that attacking them only humans from different countries fighting from one big misunderstanding… so no"

Ophis wave her again and the scenery change into a night time where she can see a teenage kid with red hair dual-wielding short blades.

"I already visited this realm twice so no"

Ophis wave her hand again and the scenery change into a medieval looking with many people dress as nobles

"NO!" Both of Ophis Servants exclaimed

Ophis turn around to see her servants in confusion "Huh? Why?"

Suffer spoke with a venom in her voice "Didn't you recognize their clothes? Hell, you should've recognize all of them well"

"Master you knew well how that place filled with corrupted _Noble_ " spat regret "beside aren't you the one said you don't want to do anything in that realm?"

Ophis turn her gaze back at the gateway and studied their appearances carefully until she fully recognize it

"You were right… sorry I didn't realise it sooner" she said in cold monotone voice

Ophis quickly change their destination again this time the realm changed into an image with a shirtless young man with a girl a bit shorter than the young man swooning over the Shirtless young man. The shirtless young man then say "tell me do you ever dream being a vampire?"

One could see Ophis and her servants grows a tick mark with the former's eyebrow twitch violently

"Is this how vampire represented these day?" beneath his mask, Regret's eyebrow is also twitching

"Unbelievable, I don't think I can look at modern time Vampire the same again" Suffer said sarcastically

Ophis turn around facing her female servants "Hey! I took offense in that. One of my brother figure suffered similar yet different fate"

"Your brother figure is a vampire?"

"Yes! Er, no… I mean… she's er, He's a Dhampir half-human half Vampire"

Suffer look at her master in confusion "What do you mean by SHE? I thought HE was your brother?"

Ophis is about to retort but quickly bit her lip she didn't want to degrade her brother figure any longer "You know what? Drop it. I don't want to talk about it, end of discussion"

Hearing her master, Suffer shrugged and decide to drop the topic "Okay"

Ophis once again wave her hand to her side and another realm appeared this time an image of 10 figures

One figure was a man in blue-red and white uniform with a star on the middle while wielding a shield with the same pattern

The other figure was a man in red armour with a glowing core at the centre of his armour and both on his palms

The other figure is a tall green hulking man covered with muscle

Ophis didn't bother to look at the others as she knew who these people "Nope we're not going there"

"Why? As I recalled Suffer and I haven't visit this world and they looks like a bunch of good guys" Regret asked at her master refusal

"I've visited that world once long before I recruit you, and I quickly become their target"

"Master, you didn't do something stupid in that realm right"

Ophis quickly turn her gaze at "No I didn't, Suffer, in fact I did a lot of good things. But, I made a mistake by releasing some of my power in that realm"

"You're not killing any one aren't you, master?"

"Of course not" Ophis replied "It's just that… when a powerful creature unleash certain amount of power that represents their elements how did you feel?"

Suffer put a hand on her chin "Well for magical being represents fire beings we can feel the warmth and rage of the fire, for those who represents water we can feel the feelings of calm and soothing like water"

Regret continue "Earth is like strong-willed and full of determination and wind is like feeling a… freedom or something"

"Correct" Ophis applaud "now both of you aware of what I represents right?"

Both of her servants nod

"Then surely you know what the feeling is when I unleash my power?"

It doesn't take a long time for her servants to connect the dots

""Impending doom and destruction"'

"Correct. And that's why I always being chase by them. Anyway let's find another realm" Ophis dismissed as she wave her hand once more the image of a planet from orbit.

The planet looks just like earth but with some part of it covered by green mist

Ophis grin when she saw the image "looks like we finally found our destination, Helghan. The home of Helghast people"

Regret perked up when her master confirmed her next destination "Really? I never thought you want to go back to that place again"

"You kidding me? Of course I want to go back to that place I… we did so much to that planet to the point I considered it as my second home" Ophis said dreamily "Man I wonder how Helghan this day!"

"Yeah me too, I wonder how the soldier I personally trained doing today. How long we've been gone?"

"Twelve years, Regret, Twelve years… damn times sure flies fast I wonder how's Visari doing these day" Ophis said but keeping the last part to herself

"…Master can I asked something?" Suffer clearly confused by sudden happiness

"Go ahead, Suffer"

"Why do you look so happy? And what is Helghan?" the hooded servant asked

"Ah yes, I recruited you eight years ago right? Well I guess it's time for a quick history lesson. Ten year before I recruit you, I visited this realm with Regret and we… gift the people of Helghan their long lost desire… a place to call home" Ophis explained and quickly draw magic circles with glyphs the magic circle than projects a hologram of Milky-way galaxy

"Now, Helghan is a planet located at this…" she touch certain part of the galaxy with her thumb and her index finger before making a 'zoom' gesture, in response to her fingers the galactic map zoom to a star system known as Alpha Centauri revealing two earth-sized planets "… star system along with a planet name Vekta. Vekta more or less is a clone of Earth while Helghan is harsh and uninhabitable planet with many valuable minerals. Both of this planet once controlled by a wealthy company named Helghan Corporation a massive energy, industry and mining conglomerate dedicated to make a better place for the earth colonies of Vekta and Helghan-"

Suffer cut-off "Wait what happened on earth?"

Regret quickly answer "World War 3 happened and before you ask not that 'World War 3' we watched seconds ago no, this realm's World War 3 occurred in 2055 – 2059 the aftermath of the war caused the humanity to lose too many of their resources and land forcing them to go to space exploration to find another resources that's why you can see human colonizing Vekta and Helghan. Also just to lighting up master's job, in 2116 Helghan Corporation realised the economic importance managed to win a colonialization right allowing them to colonized Alpha Centauri System"

"I see… sorry for cutting you off please continue master"

"Nah, its fine and thanks Regret." Ophis said

"Anyway, in 2129 The Helghan Corporation's colonies land on Vekta and established civilization on it along with the years that comes by Helghan Corporation reached their platinum age at the year of 2190." Ophis touch the earth-clone planet to reveal some kind of holographic timer and she set the time back to 2190 to reveal a beautiful city with many futuristic design

"During the interval of 2129 - 2190 Helghan Corporation changed itself into Helghan Administration and even managed stockpiled their money to buy the right of Alpha Centauri system. UCN –United Colonial Nations an organization dedicated to watch over humanity and their colonies- who short on money and drooling over the amount of zeroes in it quickly accepted leaving the Alpha Centauri Completely under Helghan Administration control leaving them flourishing" Ophis smiles

"And as a sign of goodwill, in 2133 the Helghan Administrator agreed to funds the ISA –Interplanetary Strategic Alliance- a body that allowed individual colonies the ability to integrate defensive capabilities to their specific requirements as well as enjoy full partnership in a unified defensive alliance of multiple colonies." Ophis continued

"However" Ophis zoom out the system and swipe the map to Sol System and zoom out on earth and revealed several peoples on meeting

"Their ruling Organization, UCN begin to worry about the Helghan Administration's stranglehold on the economy and any autonomy demands other colonies might demand. They also become frustrated that the Helghan Administration is profiting off colonial endeavours that the UCN itself has underwritten. So that's why they issued to strengthen their army, United Colonial Army or UCA. They also made a new taxes and regulations which ends up revoking Helghan Administration's contract they sold to them 74 years ago" Ophis said frown marring her face

"The Helghans refuse this, and tried to talks with the UCN but fails since both organization and corporation do not budge on tariffs and Self-defense."

Ophis zoom out from Earth back to Alpha Centauri system and touch Vekta and set the timer to 2199 revealing a man on a podium giving speech to the people of Vekta "Then on 2199, The Helghan Administration declares Alpha Centauri is an Independent entity which sparks a war beetwen UCN and Helghan Administration"

Ophis reset the timer again to 2204 this time the image of destroyed fleets and space stations "The end of the war is devastating…" Ophis said solemnly "While the UCA and ISA suffered minimum casualties the Helghan however is suffered the worst as their soldier didn't receive a proper training and losing a lot of their assets"

"What! How come they didn't trained their soldiers properly? In a worlds like this they at the very least should've receive training basic military training! It is just the same as sending civilian with guns to war" Suffer roared seemingly angered and disagree with the Helghan Administration decision to go to war

"Simple Suffer, they were a peaceful Colony"

Suffer blinked two times "What?"

"Helghan Administration were a peaceful colony" Ophis repeated "they were an organization dedicated to provide their people with better life. They may have weapons but the sole purpose is to defend their home planet not to wage war and their 'military' were mostly Polices and Volunteers"

"Then why declared a war with UCN?"

"Good question. In the eyes of UCN, Helghan Administrator reap profit from their hub system from every colonies that visisted Vekta and they seems to 'Stole' many of earth-origin Shipbuilders with their fortune while in the eye of Helghan Administrator they saw UCN has gone mad because they suffered economic depression and will do 'anything' to fill their pocket. With that set in mind the Helghans declared war against UCN to defend their people"

"I see… then what happened to the Helghans?"

Ophis zoom out from Vekta and move the map toward Helghan, The harsh planet with ferocious storms and electrifying skylines. And set the timer with a range from 2209 – 2347 and multiple image coming up none of the images are pleasant many of the pictures are sick Helghans

"After UCN and the ISA seized their all of the Helghan Administration's assets and everything they got including their home planet Vekta. After that, they commenced a 'Greatest Exodus in History of All Mankind' as they put it, to Helghan"

"Forced to leave their original home, took their wealth for their own greed… unbelievable" Suffer said "and for one hundred and thirty eight year? They managed to survive this hellhole by a sheer willpower alone? I'm impressed" Suffer complimented

"They don't have willpower Suffer just an empty husk living their day waiting someone to save them" Regret corrected

"What do you mean?"

Regret look at his master gesturing 'may i?'

Ophis nod her head "sure go ahead"

"Thank you master" Regret move toward the galactic map and took some pictures and move it forward

"During the course of the year 2209 – 2230 the people of Helghan started to face many Issues including health and economic Issue. The health Issue is already common occurrence as many of them started to getting sick due to the Helghan's harsh environment and the economic Issue reached its peak at 2230 when the need of maintenance cost for their recently Upgraded factories arise, combine with continuous embargoes and larger populations caused the lack of vital supplies. This, made the peoples to grow more resentful towards the ISA and their collaborators and at the same time lose their faith on Helghan Administration since they can't handle the situation as good as before they were as good as dead"

"Wait hold on" Suffer cut off "I thought master said UCN they're having problem with, why they grow more resentful on the ISA?"

"One, after the end of the war, Vekta was handed over by the UCN to the ISA to watch over Alpha Centauri activities. Two, the ISA were the one who put embargoes on Helghan and instigated an unfair trade with them and three, they killed the most during the war" Regret quickly answered

"Damn… Continue Regret"

"Okay now, I forgot what the exact date, but around 2347," Regret picked a picture of a man in his fifties with bald head and wearing a decorated black coat

"a single titular figure named Scolar Visari -a politic ambitious man- arise by gathering the people of Helghan giving them hope for the future. And at the same time initiated a coup by overthrowing almost-defunct Helghan Administration and seized control all over Helghan and proclaimed himself as the Autarch of Helghan and change the name of the humans live in Helghan as the Helghast" Regret continued

'Helghast… Haunting spirit from hell' Suffer thought

"And around this time Master and I enter this world to fulfill their long lost desired, home" Regret finished as he put back the picture back and close the holographic map

"I see… just one question though"

"What is it Suffer?"

"Why did you and Master decided to help them? I can deduced that under the leadership of this Schoolar-"

""Scolar"" Regret and Ophis cut her off correcting the younger member

"Uh… right Scolar Visari. Under his leadership the Helghast will probably went into Ultranationalist-Totalitarian Militaristic Empire state since Visari is a man who looks very ambitious not to mention vengeful and bitter person. Why or rather what made you want to help them Master" Suffer asked

"…" Ophis close her eyes for a seconds "Because I saw myself in them" Ophis turn around facing the image of Helgan on the Swirling gateway

"They remind me of what I'd become over a millennia ago… vengeful… bitter… defeated…" Ophis said solemnly "and look what happened to my home world just because of this three simple negative emotions" Ophis said sadly 'and to my family'

Ophis turn her gaze back to Suffer "That's why I decided to lead them back to the right way… not because I want to avoid war with the UCN and the ISA hell no those bastards deserve to be taught a lesson for their unfair trade toward the Helghast especially at 2330 – 2350!" Ophis exclaimed "Sorry. But it's because they have mislead toward the side of evil and clouded by Visari's vision of vengeance completely disregarding their ancestor's vision of peace and I need to correct that before it leads to the same path I took"

"I see… thank you for the exposition master, for a second I thought you were supporting their ideas of war"

"Heh… your welcome Suffer, can't blame you though… Visari's do looks like a depressed bad guy with bald head and frowny face" that made Ophis and her servant laughs

It was true though. A decade in Helghan made Ophis and Regret pretty close with the Autarch of Helghan to the point where one might consider them as best friends but damn… The Autarch of Helghan is a freaking ice cube never once they rarely saw him smile, never once they saw him crack a joke even during his free time, and always put the same frown on his face

It frustrated Ophis to the point where she's almost say 'Fuck It' and proceed to pinch his cheeks so bad before scrunch it with her bare hands while screaming 'come on smile GODDAMNIT!'

But Ophis was better than that, ripping a page from her second mother-turns-into-Aunt figure she just decided to get along with it while throwing some jabs at the cold Autarch

"So what did you do at Helghan?"

"Oh nothing big, I only created several three or five layered-massive transmutation magic circle complete with elemental glyphs fuelled by Regret's Senjutsu here and there and deployed it" Ophis said casually

Suffer's eyes widened "Nothing big? NOTHING BIG?! Master that five layered magic circle enough to cover roughly 25% of planet's surface with nothing but healthy vegetation! What you did was _terraforming_ their toxic home planet into THIRD earth! That's not something you simply considered 'Nothing Big'! You must be-" as Suffer ranted on Ophis couldn't help but smile at her achievement on Helghan

The hatred of Helghast people mostly revolves around ISA and their allies especially the UCN for taking their original home of Vekta and let the ISA occupied it like it was their own property while the founder were shunned and oppressed by them

Honestly, Ophis didn't really mind if the Helghast decide to attack Vekta to reclaim their home however as told before, if they really let their hatred grow uncheck it will cause something they will regret on the future

So that's why she decide to made Helghan their home by Terraforming it into 'third earth' and made them realise their ancestor true motive behind the colonization plan

"Master, are you listening to me?"

Ophis snapped back into reality and blinked at her servant "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Regret snickered at her master response totally ignoring his partner rants

Suffer seems to grow a tick mark at her master realising she ignoring her the whole time. She was so ready yell in frustration but hold it in

"It's nothing, never mind it"

Ophis blinked "Sorry for ignoring you but I heard the first one. I see no big deal in it besides I'm doing this so they can enjoy what they never felt before I rather considered it as community service than a god giving them their blessings" Ophis explained

"Anyway we're wasting time here let's end the history lesson and step into this world" as Ophis finished, both of her servants walks towards her while Ophis locked her next destination

After confirming her next destination both Ophis and her servants were covered in bright light. Her last thought before completely gone from Dimensional Gap were:

"I wonder how's my little princess doing all these years?"

(AN: So, what do you think? is it good or bad? please leave me a review. Criticism is accepted, flame will be delete or i'm going to use it to grill my chicken for my dinner tonight. Rectha101 signing off)


	4. Chapter 4 - Homecoming?

(AN: Sorry about the update. I got struck by flu and forced me to take a rest for a while.

Also due to the fact I'm still a noob in fanfiction I don't know what kind of tag I used and I just change it into HS DxD x X-overs.

While it's true the main crossover in this fic will be HS DxD, Killzone, and Naruto there will be another several minor and major crossover in this story

But for now we will dwell in alternate universe/timeline of Killzone 3 universe first, before we jump into Naruto universe. Now, ON TO THE STORY!)

 _ **Story start!**_

 **Intro: Fall Out Boys – Centuries**

 **First Arc: Helghast in Distress**

 **Helghan, 2357**

Phyrrus City

The largest city in Helghan. This city is also the first city founded and the first civilization established by the Helghan Administration before their downfall

Housing for about twelve million lives of Helghast workers and civilians alike.

Most of the city consisted of run-down housing and apartments, slums and factories were vastly stretch across the city along with ground cars scattered all over the place and several cable cars that leads to military complex and finally to Visari's Palace where the Autarch of Helghan lives

Overall, with so many people and slums that stretch across the city along with the Visari's Palace, Phyrrus is like a Washington DC of America but with living condition of 'Third World Countries'

But that's ten years ago

Phyrrus City now stood proudly with skyscrapers, landmarks, lushes of greens, Sea ports, and park -who the Autarch dubbed as Visari's park- and the blue sky

Gone the run-down housing and apartments now replaced by many first class house complexes and apartments. This is also reducing the slums in the city to almost non-existence

The factories in this city is also changed due to the change of environment, thanks to certain travelling Dragon God, the CEOs of every factories located In Phyrrus decided to processed their wastes before dumping it in order to preserve their home

Also, due to the terraforming, lands across Helghan have become very fertile suitable for cattle grazing and agricultural industry. This led private sectors arise on Helghan with many kind of business like agriculture, farms, restaurants, Clothing, and more.

The authorities didn't stop the Civilians to create their own business as they need more variations for their business and lighten certain company work like Thoralf-Sigurd-Vig. This company, not only producing trains, railways, and space ships but also large food production and distribution. Even though they only produced MRE and Protein bars, during their years of harshness this is the company that save the Helghast from starvation.

And thanks to the arising private own sectors, Thoralf-Sigurd-Vig company passed the responsibility to them and start focusing on what they does best, shipbuilding. Though, the company still produced foods but now focused on military MRE for additional fundings.

This is what Phyrrus today.

What was supposed to be a city filled with slums, now turned into an industrial metropolitan city with many variation of innovative businesses, the centre of Helghan economic hub and a symbol of their military strength

 **Visari's Palace**

 _ **Dusk**_

Located above the hill of phyrrus was Visari's Palace, home of the Autarch of Helghan

Outside of the balcony of the palace was a bald man wearing decorated black coat over watching the capital city below him

This man is Scolar Visari, The man who have rebuild his nation and shaped it into how it is today, the man who rebuilt his nation's strength on par if not better than their oppressors, and the man who have rebuild their pride as a race that survives the harshness of exile into a prideful race with excellent economy and military strength

Down below him, Visari could see many of his people gather at Visari Square with confetti decorating the sky above the Square followed by fireworks covering the sky with beautiful sparks celebrating the Helghan Day

Helghan Day was a national holiday of Helghan where the Helghast throw a festival dedicated to celebrates the end of their sufferings and the starts of the year of prosperity… something they missed for one hundred and thirty eight years

Visari letting a small smile adorned his face Visari couldn't help but chuckle

"Imagine what my nation would've become if God didn't come to help us…" he commented with a deep noble voice

"It will stay as a city with many slums and surrounded by poverty. And didn't I told you I'm not a God"

Not expecting any response, the Autarch turn around to see a woman with a long black hair with pointy ears wearing black coat just like him but less decorated and hugs her supple figures especially around her chest

(AN: oh yeah kinda forget about it hehe it's double Ds IYKWIM)

"Lady Ophis? I thought you were down there enjoying the merriment?"

"I was, until Regret started sprouting dirty jokes with your officers"

"Oh… you have my sympathy"

"Nah… I'm used to it. 343 years with him you'll bound to endure his antics" Ophis shrugged him off as she walk toward the balcony standing beside the Autarch

"well how 'bout you? Why are you standing here over watching the city instead join the festivities? Every high-ranking Officers even Radec and the Generals join into the joy down there"

"…I would like to join… but for some reason I prefer watching my people up here rather than jumping into the liveliness"

Ophis sighed at the Autarch "Still can't believe it, can you?"

"To be honest, no I can't… I once thought to turn this planet into a Militaristic-Totalitarian Empire and reclaim our home of Vekta but you arrived into this world a decade ago and now look what you did" Visari held his hand forward gesturing 'all of this'

"You gave us hope, purpose and more importantly a bright future for every Helghast children and you brought happiness to my people something that I couldn't give. I'm still overwhelm with the sudden changes and how quick you did this" Visari said in disbelief

Seeing the Autarch Ophis couldn't help but giggle "Ara ara you don't need to fuss it over and over Visari, a word of advice don't think the common sense behind the power of Supernatural, you'll just hurt your mind ufufufufufu"

"Hmm… maybe you're right I shouldn't think about the reason behind your mumbo jumbo tricks"

"Visari, it's called magic and…" Ophis blinked several times as if she realised something and turn her head to him "did you just crack a joke?"

Visari form a small smile on his face "ten years with you I'm bound to pick up something from you my friend" the Autarch said while repeating certain part of Ophis words

"Oh you just being hilarious" Ophis scoffed

"Well I tried my best"

Both the Dragon God and the Autarch chuckled. It was nice to spent time like this chatting like this making bond with each other. Especially for the Dragon God, it's really good spending time like this with her precious one why would see craved for cold and lonely silence while there something so much better like the warmth of friendship and love?

Back then, Opis thought it was her duty to float around doing NOTHING while surrounded by said power in her home thus isolating herself from the rest of the world and get rid such trivial thoughts like emotions.

But again, after she meet her family she realised that nothing good can come from the hollows of Nothingness. She felt something strange during her first family activity filling her heart but dismissed it the feelings however, slowly but surely grows stronger every time they spend time together as if filling the nothingness in her heart with something but Ophis dismissed again but determined to find the true meaning of this feelings… too bad she found it too late

"Visari… as much as I like to stay here settling on Helghan I'm afraid I can't stay here any longer I'm going to leave Helghan tomorrow at noon"

Visari was in deep surprise when Ophis voiced her speech

"What? Why? I thought you said that Helghan is like your second home? What's with the sudden change of mind?"

"it is Visari, it is but…" Ophis closed her eyes. She knew he was going to say that after all she was the one that gave them a new home and the people of Helghast even Visari praised her like she's a god –well she is- but after the Apocalypse she didn't considered herself befitting of a god

Ophis open her eyes "God doesn't make sins, Visari" Ophis started "I made a lot of sins" The Autarch surprised by Ophis confession

"Helping your people is just small thing I obliged to do while there's something bigger out there waiting for my help or to simply travel to reflect my past mistakes"

"You may go" Visari said

"So that's why I asked you too—wait, you let me go? Easily like that? No pleading, reasons, or speeches? " Ophis spoke completely baffled by Visari statement

The Autarch sigh "Ophis, did you ever heard the word 'eyes is the window of your soul'?"

"Yes I heard that quite often"

"When you explained your reasons, I saw the look on your eyes… I can't describe it but that was the eyes of someone who had to pay a high and unnecessary prices for the something he or she did and now full of regret and sorrow. I don't know what you did that put so much burden for you and I believe you don't want to talk about it, yes?" Visari received a nod from her

"So that's why I don't want to hold you or forced you to stay if anything I should let you go" Visari said with a noble voice

Ophis put a weak smile on her face "Ara? Am I really easy to read now? But thank you Visari. I swear that I will visit this world someday in the future and I would like to see how Helghan going to be"

"Your welcome my friend, after what you did to Helghan we, Helghast people will always welcome you to our home" The Autarch replied "but can I ask a request?"

"What is it?"

"Come with me to the festival and allow me to announce to my people about your departure. Many of them considered you as an important figure in Helghan Empire if you leave without noticing us, there will be a lot of commotion knowing their saviour knowing is gone without trace" requested The Autarch

"Oh… of course, it would be improper for me if I just leave you like that, I would never do that. Just let me grab my bottle of Constantine wine and I'll join you"

Several minutes later both the Dragon God and the Autarch of Helghan join their people in the merriment

xXxHelghastxXx

 **12 years later, 2369, present day**

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON!?" to say Ophis is shocked would be an understatement of millennia

Ophis was expecting the marvellous city of Phyrrus like the one she saw 12 years ago with busy traffic of trains and cars, skyscrapers, blue skies, etc.

Not Phyrrus with:

Dusty skies

Destroyed buildings

Petrusite-based lifeforms scouring the ruins

Petrusite mists covering both the ruins and skies like aurora

Petrusite is a powerful element exclusive to Helghan only, this element is also the main power source for any simple electrical appliances to space cruiser fuel of Helghan. In 2349, Ophis and Regret managed to contain petrusite hazard place turning said element to be less dangerous and eco-friendly but

 **Ophis POV**

'Aren't Petrusite supposed to blue in nature not green?' I thought. When I look throught the gateway I thought the Helghast found their own way to terraforming the rest of this planet. When I terraformed this planet I didn't completely converted all the planet surface, I only terraformed roughly 85% of the planet surfaces while the rest is nothing more than a hazardous zone designed to contain the petrusite

So when I saw the green mist covering certain part of Helghan I thought it was the Helghast doing in terraforming. That's why I thought they found a way to continue where I left off… it seems I was wrong

I know a lot about petrusite and its composition but this… clearly something new. I knew for a fact that Petrusite colour is blue and they act like Tesla reactor but 10 times more effective and more efficient unlike their Tesla counterpart but this is…

"Regret, Suffer scout the area search for any survivors help them anyway you can and give them protection from this green petrusite I've got a bad vibe coming from this substances"

"'Yes master"" complying my order, both of my servants use their blink ability vanishing from my sight

I look around the ruins and spot a pool of this green substances

I admit I'm a bit interest on how petrusite turns out like this but this is not the time for me to researching this new type of Petrusite

I walk toward the pool before I kneel beside it and proceed to uncover my right leather glove and cover my right hand with bluish black aura before I dip my hand in it

'Hmm… I was right this is Petrusite but what about the other composition?' as I put more energy into my hand I'm shocked by the revelation

"No it can't be…" I noticed two substances inside this new petrusite it's faint but I know what's kind of chemical substance merged with it

"Who? Who had the audacity to…" as I channel more energy into my hand it is clear what kind of substances it is

Plutonium-239 and Uranium-235…

Who the fuck dare to drop a thermonuclear bomb on MY beloved Phyrrus!

 **With Regret**

As soon as master ordered us we quickly blinked ourselves away in order to search for any survivor from this holocaust. I went to a sector known as Visari Square… or what's left of it

Jumping and blinking from one place to another I couldn't help to wonder:

What could've caused this?

A war no doubt. I bet those fools inside ISA and UCN declared war or the Helghan Empire started a war

'No…'

I shook my head as I stop myself in front of a restaurant, unlike many buildings this one is still intact

Curious, I enter the building and quickly greeted by the sight of something that made my disgust to human arise

Laying in front of me is a pile of dead bodies of Helghast civilians and 2 soldiers ranging from adults… to children who looked no older than 8 years old I can tell the difference easily with human by their bald heads and ACUs

'The Helghast aren't the one behind this'

I decided to get some pictures of this place until my feet stumble upon something by something I mean a dead body of a soldier with different design ACU

I kneel in front of it and found something that made my hatred for humanity doubled

 **With Suffer**

When I arrived into this world I was expecting the same thing like my master expected but instead we were greeted by something that coming out from World War 2 aftermath movies but with more radiation from unknown substance

Right now I'm in the middle of a wide field with craters and destroyed war machines

Damn… they knew there's no good coming out from wars so why they were bothered doing it?

Is it because of the natural resources crisis?

Is it because it's man nature to show who is the better fighter?

Or is it because of jealousy?

Sometimes war can be started by something so trivial like insults. During the 8 years I followed my master, I once saw a tribe fall to another tribe in a bloody civil war the cause? One of the fallen tribe villager insult the other tribe's leader

…how foolish…

But I've never saw a war as destructive as this… I'm familiar with the loss of kingdom, territorial conflict, corporate wars, but this… I lost words to describe it

I never like wars, never. But should a war happened it'd better be with a good reason not some stupid reason

….

Oh who am I kidding there's no war started with a good reason and we're talking about humans who loved to fight over something

What do you expect? World peace? For centuries humans always love fighting either it's in medieval time crusade to future galactic war like this accompanied with dark reasons behind it. One nation/tribe/planet suffer from the horror of the war while the other reap the fortune of it

Heck, I once went into a world where war is an economic activities. ECONOMIC ACTIVITIES! How many lives is lost for a simple supply like food, water, and clothes? Ironically, said supplies were used to supply either side troops so they can fight again and again and again

They disgust me to no end which made me glad and grateful I'm no longer human

 **Hours later**

 **Ophis POV**

To be honest I'm scared

I'm scared of my precious people who lives here. I've been looking around Phyrrus only to discovered that many important building where my friends live or work has been destroyed

All of them.

Visari's Palace

Radec Academy

Visari Corporation

Stahl Arms

Heck, I even took a flight to Constantine city only to find out the city suffer the same fate as Phyrrus

All of them reduced to rubble and despite my servants and my own efforts we found no survivors, only dead bodies brought by Regret

Right now I'm observing my servants lining up several dead bodies in the middle of a clearing in Corinth highway

"Is this all of them?" I asked Regret as he finished lining up the corpses

"Yes master" I noticed there's something bothering him as I can hear his anger in his voice "is there something bothering you Regret?"

"Nothing master, nothing" he said but judging how he reply my question and looked away from me only make my suspicion grew bigger

"Regret, I know there's something bothering you can share it with me and discuss it"

"…" he only stand there in silent before answering "sorry master but I want to keep it for myself this time" he said with a sigh "I'll discuss it with you when the time is right"

Now I'm one hundred percent sure there's something bothering him "fine then" but right now I'll drop it as I focus myself on the dead bodies

Who could've than this? In the event of a war, aren't Stockholm treaty prohibited anyone to kill innocent civilians? I shook my head and sigh "alright then, I guess I'm going to seal the DBs before we-" I cut myself off as I'm picking some sound nearby something like… rapid footsteps… like running soldiers

"Master you noticed it?"

"Yes Suffer, I do"

"What would like us to do master?" Asked regret

"From what I've heard it seems they already spotted us, we'll play along" as soon as I said that, two dozen men with glowing red eyes from their mask while wearing HAZMAT suits come into view converging on our location armed with their Sta-52 bullpup assault rifles, Sta-11 SMG and Sta-3 Stova LMG.

They obviously spotted us as we're standing in the middle of a ruined Corinth highway with many dead bodies of the fallen Helghast

"FREEZE!" one of them said with a gruff muffled voice "put your hands in the air!" twelve of them quickly surround us pointing their weapons at us while the other guard the perimeter

"I said put your hands in the air!" the same soldier shouted it seems he's the leader of this group

I comply at his order as I gesture my servants to do the same

"On the ground NOW!"Again I comply his order seeing no reason to fight them "Bravo 2 and 3 secure the masked male 4 and 5 secure the hooded one" I keep my calm façade as his men restrain and forced us to kneel on the ground while keep pointing their weapon at us

Then I see the leader of this group pull something from his bag. A holo-scanner, I see… they knew who I am they just want to make sure they found the right guy er… woman. I keep my face straight as hold the scanner right in front of my face

I can hear some beeping as he starts scanning my face looking for matching identity in their database.

The beeping stop, it seems the scan is complete as he move away from me I can tell that he somewhat felt relief judging from how he loosen his grip on his rifle

"Thank the Grace… men, we found the VIP lower your weapons and release them" the soldiers that surround us lower their weapon and also look relief

"Sorry for the inconvenient Lady Hyoudou-Gremory. We're just been through war and need to be cautious all the time" he said with a bow. As the soldiers release their restrain on my servants and I, the soldiers help us to get up

How gentle

"It's alright soldier, and please call me Ophis and thank you er…" I wave my hand trying to ask his name

"Second-Lieutenant Alviss Fitzgerald at your service, Milady" he introduced

"Right. Thank you Lieutenant Fitzgerald"

"It's our pleasure Milady, now, would you please follow us? We were instructed by our acting leader to bring you and your companions to the underground shelter" the lieutenant requested

"Wait, how do you know I'm arrived at this place?"

"I'm sorry milady I do not know, all of your question will be answer by our acting leader later. Our mission to get you to the shelter"

Who is the acting leader? Acting leader usually elect if the actual leader is either absent, sick or…

No… it can't be… No… don't you dare think about it Ophis! Be optimist

"Just give me a few minutes and I'm ready" I tell the leader. I move toward the lines of the dead bodies, I gather my magic in my fingertips and start to draw a small magic circle with it

 **Third person POV**

Many of the Helghast soldiers curious at whatever Ophis is doing she seems to gently drawing something in the air with her finger whole leaving blue trails. Said trails seems to shaped into circle with unknown letters

"Lieutenant" one of the Helghast soldier whispered "what is she doing?"

"I don't know sergeant, this is a first for me too" the lieutenant whispered back

Their chattering were cut off short as the magic circle drew by Ophis suddenly glow brightly before flying into the middle of the lined up dead bodies and latch itself on the ground

The soldiers noticed Ophis and the masked figures companion back away "you might want to back away to soldier" the hooded female servant told the Helghast soldiers

Seeing no ill intent from the masked servant, the soldier do as told and back away and took position behind Ophis

Then they see something that amaze all of them,

The circle suddenly expand itself several times its original size and start to glow brightly so bright that made the Helghasts to cover their eyes, when glow started to fade everyone in the vicinity can see the magic circle now covered the line up dead bodies

"Milady what are you-" The lieutenant's words died in his mouth as he and his forces saw the event transpired in front of them

The dead bodies were covered with a blue Aura before slowly dissolve into particles of light moving toward the centre of the magic circle forming an orb of blue light

When all of the light gather at the orb, the circle begin to spin at faster and faster before shrinking toward the orb, the orb than started to glow brightly once more and morph into a smaller rectangular form. As Ophis, her servants, and the Helghast watches the light dies down, the Helghast was leave speechless from the in front of them

The lined up dead bodies were gone replaced by a floating deck card-sized black card with a reaper wielding a scythe and a stylized 'Unrest' word written bellow the reaper

Ophis walk forward to grab the card with her hand and hold it gently while staring at the card sadly 'don't worry children of Helghan, until I found a suitable place for bury your bodies, you will be safe inside this card' she thought as she stretch her hand and let card float before dissolve into particle of light

Ophis face back to her servant and the lined up Helghast. While her servant looks normal, she can tell that many of the Helghast are either baffle or shocked with the event just transpired in front of them

"Milady-" the lieutenant tried to speak up but stop by a raised index finger courtesy of Ophis

"Before you ask, no, I didn't do anything to desecrate your fellow countrymen, I only seal them inside a stasis dimension, I will unseal them until I find a suitable place to bury the bodies" Ophis said with a stern voice "now would you kindly direct me to your shelter, lieutenant Fitzgerald?"

"uh… yeah please come with us , Milady"

Wasting no time Ophis, her servants, and the Helghast walk away from the ruins of Corinth highway and proceed for their next destination

 **An hour later**

 **The shelter, somewhere in the outskirts of Phyrrus**

 **Ophis POV**

The trip to the shelter was uneventful save from one female Helghast soldier asking for my autograph, really? You're on duty for goodness sake! You can't just rushed to me and asking for autograph ignoring your duty! And where did you get that paper and pen when you're practically wearing HAZMAT suit!

Putting that matter aside, right now we're just disembark from Helghast tracked APC. It was strange though why they would use this obsolete APC? If I remember correctly the Helghast developed a new, versatile, and faster Hover APCs to replace the Tracked APCs so why they didn't use it?

"Please follow me to sanitation room, milady and that includes your… servants" the lieutenant requested "we need to make sure you're clear from petrusite radiation"

"We're fine lieutenant, we shield ourselves from the radiation" it's true though, the moment we're about to enter this world me and my servants already detected radioactive readings and Issued my servants to cover themselves with magic barrier preventing themselves from getting expose from the radioactive exposure from the irradiated petrusite

Yes, irradiated petrusite I asked about the green substance to the soldiers inside the APCs they quickly give me the answer. It turns out the Petrusite stored beneath the city of Phyrrus were exposed to the nuclear bomb causing a chemical reaction from the petrusite and change them into this new type of petrusite

"I'm sorry milady, it's the standard protocol. Even if you claim you're being protected by your magic we can't risk it, please understand this" the lieutenant rebutted

I sighed. I usually do something like Irina nee-san would do mainly complaining about why they won't believe me but the situation didn't let me so I just play along with the rules "Alright then lead the way"

xXxHelghastxXx

 **Ophis POV**

"How come you didn't get poisoned? You were strolling around the ruins of Phyrrus which is considered as an area with the highest level of radiation! How can you be fine?" asked the lieutenant in disbelief he and his team now wearing standard Helghast Assault Infantry ACU. We are now walking toward the office of the current acting leader with me and my servants were escort by the lieutenant and 6 of the soldier through the underground shelter corridor

"I told you lieutenant, I and my servant covered ourselves with magic barrier it prevents us from getting exposed from radiation" unlike you most likely think the magic barrier we deployed is just like a suit and I mean really like a suit. It envelops our bodies from head-to-toes along with our clothes as oppose to normal spherical magic or magic circle barrier hence why we didn't get caught by the radiation

"But still, how you do that? I know you transformed Helghan to third earth which is a great feat but I still can't believe how you didn't covered -" I sighed at the lieutenant rambling before I cut him off

"Lieutenant Fitzgerald" I spoke with a stern voice at the same time I stop walking while rubbing my head the other soldier my servants also stopped themselves while the lieutenant seems to tensed

"May I remind you that you're now on duty to escort me to your leader? While I don't mind a company from my beloved people of Helghan, I expect some discipline from you to keep some talk in line is that clear" I reminded the lieutenant I know this is a bit cold but this magic talk is not really related to his mission

I can tell he's a bit down from his body language "I'm sorry milady" he slumped down "it won't happen again I promise"

"I do not dislike your attitude, lieutenant, like I said I don't mind a company from my beloved Helghan citizens and that include soldier of Helghan I'm just reminding you that not everyone will like an attitude like that especially during the mission, understand?" I continued at the lieutenant being seen which he reply with a nod

I notice something from him, unlike many high-ranking helghast officer I've met, who always stood strong with their opinion even when they're wrong and hard-headed the one in front of me is rather… I don't know… meek? Then something crossed in my mind

"Your new in military aren't you?" those words alone already show what he is as his shoulder slumped down again

"Yes… I just graduate from Radec Academy Officer School 7 weeks ago this is actually my first mission"

Great… I just criticized a green officer for any possibility he can be a civilian not familiar with military life trying to serve his country or an officer who is a top of his class always be praised never once get criticized. It's most likely the latter, seeing he has a good attitude on the field.

added the fact that I used magic to terraformed their home, it's not impossible for many people of Helghan to see me like I'm some sort of god and me 'scolding' him is like a god delivering a divine punishment and berate himself for becoming unworthy in my eyes

Then he did something that made the surrounding Helghast including me and servants shell-shocked. He turn around grovel on my feet "Milady please I-I-I'm sorry if I bothered you in such way please forgive this insolent low-life"

…

See what I mean?

I rub my face in exasperation and sigh at the grovelling lieutenant. See this is one of the many reason why I don't like being seen or called as a god "rise Alviss Fitzgerald" I said as I kneel in front him as he lift himself facing his mask to my face "you didn't do anything wrong, I just remind you about your mission, okay?" I tried to tell him with a soft tone

"I'm not angry nor disappointed at you, is that understand? You're not unworthy in my eyes, back in the ruins you showed a good leadership worthy of my attention" again I tried to speak with soft tone but this time I tried to add a more god-like speech which raise his spirit back and I don't know what gotten into me but I decide to grab his masked face and kiss his helmet which again raise his spirit two folds

"Now would you please escort me to your leader and to finish your mission?" I asked with a smile as both me and the young officer stand up

"Yes! Thank you milady! Now please follow me!" he answered with full of spirit and started leading the team again

Hmm? What was that? I just felt something strange sensation coming from him. Well I can find out later now I'm just glad that was over I just hope this godhood thing will not be a common occurrence

…

I just temp fate, didn't I?

 **-Done-**

 **Outro: A7x – Dear God**

(AN: aaaannddd finish. Alright that's the first chapter of the first arc is finish. The next chapter is already hallway done and I hope it will finish few days later

And also I want to say thank you to everyone who read my story and please give me a review, for it will be a pointer for me to create a better chapter in the future

I always welcome every reviews with open arms either its compliments or critics

But I'm not going to respond on flames, I either delete it or use it to grill my steak

Anyway that's it for now. See you later –Rectha101 signing off)


	5. Chapter 5 - Aftermath

(AN: I know I said it will be done in a few days but I got delayed because I just got back from vacation with my family

So this is the next update of Ophis: The Autarch of Helghast Shinobi. I've got nothing much to say this time and with that, ON TO THE STORY!"

 _ **Story start!**_

 **Intro: Fall Out Boys - Centuries**

xXxHelghastxXx

 **Underground shelter: Refugees area**

 **Ophis POV**

"Hey hey hey look who's arrived down there"

"I can't believe it"

"Is it really her?"

"She's here! Our saviour is here!"

"Ten years! Ten years! Our prayers were answered!"

…

Well crap…

Fate, whatever form you may take either a three siblings, a machine, cell phones, etc. I will find you and I will crush you with my bare hands get you wreck so bad till your creator forces to create another Fate

I don't dislike being called a god, really

But it's bothering me to no end every time they call me as if I'm the creator of this universe. I am a God but after failing certain task from my own world I doubt myself worthy to take that title anymore

Right now, I'm just a travelling lonely dragon seeking redemption

"*Sigh…" I sighed again for umpteenth time today. Right now we are navigating through the underground complex while being watch by bystanders many of them were civilians along with several military personnel guarding the gate and patrolling along the catwalk above us

The complex were completely filled with civilians and military personnel alike taking refuge from the wasteland above them many of them look sick and kinda look malnourished

"Milady! Milady!" I heard someone rushing toward me, I stop walking and look to my right and see a bald woman trying to reach me but were stopped by two of my escort

"Let me go! Let me go! I need to speak with her!"

"Be quiet woman! We have another pressing matter right now!"

"I know you're in pain we all do! But please understand our Lady need to consult with the leader right now, be patience!"

I watch the woman as she struggle to break free from my escort trying to reach me

"Milady, I know it's hard but… let's move before it getting worse" the lieutenant plead me

"Master, just like the lieutenant said we need to move before more civilians surrounding us" suffer told me

I only nod in response while keeping my face down "let's get going then" we started to move again while 2 of the escorts separate themselves from the group holding the woman down

 **Several minutes later**

"Here we are, milady" the lieutenant gestured at the sliding door in front of us "our leader is waiting inside"

"Thank you, Lieutenant Fitzgerald and good job for your first assignment" I thanked him with a smile

"I uh, thanks milady, I'm sorry about earlier but-"

I cut him off "no problem, like I said before I'm not angry with you, It was also your first assignment so take notes of what mistakes you have made and ensure you didn't repeat that in the future, got it?"

"Thank you, Milady. Now if would excuse me I still had my job to do" he said I bet that under his intimidating gas mask he's smiling gratefully

"Your welcome" sending a bow to me he and his subordinate walk away leaving me and my servants in front of the room "well let's find out what's going on"

The door in front of us slid open allowing my group to enter the leader's room.

The room is not very decorative only steel-like wall 4 bookshelf with various books arranged neatly at the far end of the wall and in the middle of the room are a single desk table with a lamp and a holographic computer and behind the desk is a man with white-haired and thin body wearing a suit any gloves he cover his face with both of his hands

"Go away, I had enough complain report right now Sergeant" he said while keeping both of his hands on his face

Wow… looks like whatever happen here caused him to enter a depressed state

"I thought you sent your men to bring me to talk to you," not expecting a feminine response he lift his face revealing his wrinkles to us he also looks like in his sixties. His eyes widened and mouth agape when he saw my face "not to dump me immediately after I arrived, Jorhan" I said with smirk. This man is also one of many friends I made in Helghan. Jorhan Brimve Stahl, son of Khage Stahl the founder of Stahl Arms, a man who responsible for supplying Helghan army with weapons

He raised from his chair in a hurry and walk to me in a hurry before stop in front of me and proceed to inspect me from head to toe "Ophis, is this really you? I'm not dreaming right?"

"In the flesh Stahl"

"You're back!" he exclaimed

To my surprise, he hug me and… is he crying? "You're really back! You don't know how this foolish war has taken its toll on me"

I blinked before I return the hug and pat his back "There there, I'm here my friend, take your time before you talk okay?" I didn't get any vocal response from him but a nod on my neck is the answer I need

…Hm? The same strange sensation… appearing again…

xXxHelghastxXx

 **Ophis POV**

"Sorry about the accommodation, we've stripped out of luxury 6 weeks ago and I got nothing to serve you other than mineral water" he said as putdown four small bottle of mineral water on his table

"It's no problem, Jorhan" I replied. I took three bottles and distribute it to my servants which they take it "I'm not into luxury anyway"

"I see, so I take it you have a lot of questions right?"

"Yes, first how do you know I'm coming? And the second is what the hell is going on? I know you just got through a war as your Lieutenant told me, but I want to know more, especially what caused the appearance of new petrusite sub-element and why it had radioactive chemical components?" I asked him. Leaving my first shocking conclusion about the nuclear bomb. I need to hear it from him

"For the first question, it's not that hard I mean, before you arrived on Helghan over 2 decades ago we detected strange space-time continuum disturbance on our radar. The same can be found when you leave Helghan to continue your journey" Jorhan explained "so when the same disturbance occurred I quickly ordered my men to fetch you"

"I see… what about the rest?" I asked

"This will be a long story" He take a deep breath before he start talking "I'm not going to sugar coat this, 6 month ago under the order of UCN, ISA dropped a Nuke on top of Phyrrus in order to cut down our morale"

I narrowed my eyes at his blunt statement "You're not making this up aren't you? Why would they do that? I know that UCN is just an organization filled with greedy fat slobs and their ISA lapdog but they won't do something stupid like declaring a war not to mention ordered a nuclear strike. They rather seat back and relax, with money keep flowing into their pocket" I know this for a fact ever since I'm in Helghan 20 years ago those fat slobs rather live peacefully in warm bed while not giving any shit about my suffering people

He grimaced from my questioning "look, I may be not one of your favourite person, Ophis, but I would never hurt or lie you" he rebutted "since you are the one that ensure my father health to see me taking his throne of our company and so on. I never felt so grateful in my life and I wish to repay you for what you have done, not spit at your help" he reason with me

"He's not lying master, his eyes clearly shows it" my hooded servant aid his argument

It's not like I can't do it myself but I give this task to my servants to detect any kind of lies coming from spokesperson should we need to negotiate something

"I see… sorry Jorhan, war is not my thing. So, what caused this war?"

"If I were to quote those fools at the UCN, they want 'retribution for years of exploitation'. How they concluded this? Simple, back in 2357, a week after you left our scientist managed to create an energy purifier. These purifier convert the petrusite into its purest form increased the effectiveness and the efficiency of Petrusite by triple" he smile reminiscing

"With the discovery of this new type of petrusite, we finally managed to find not only a more suitable fuel for our warp drive/coil we also applied it for daily need. Due to the magnamous amount of petrusite and completion of warp drive, we enacted our own colonialization plan and started to colonized our moon and nearby planets and open a trade with ICSA it was fruitful and our people were prospering even more"

ICSA? Independent Colonial Strategic Alliance? Isn't that unaligned version of ISA created to support independent colonies?

Then I saw him tapping the screen on his holographic computer revealing four planets with Helghast triad spread on certain part of the planet "This is the planets that we colonized either it's still barren or already colonized by several members of ICSA and with our arrival as per trade agreement, we share them our purified petrusite and thanks to it we have a fruitful relationship between the ICSA and the Helghan empire"

"However, our fruitful relationship with the member of ICSA attract more trade agreement than we can take and made us repeating what our ancestor does in the past, overflowing with wealth, while it improve further our living condition, it also attract unwanted attention from ISA and UCN"

"They took notice of our new type of petrusite and tried to 'took part' in the trade but giving us a lot of unfair agreement, the talk fail as the Autarch declined the agreement" Stahl said with Venom in his voice

'They already embargoed the Helghast and gave them unfair trade agreement and when Helghast found new type of petrusite, they want took part with the same old agreement? I'm starting to sense a pattern here'

Jorhan tap his computer again now showing the images of Autarch in news headline and an image of a dead "ISA's Shadow Marshal?" I asked

"Yes." He answered "Not taking in a good way on our refusal, they sent a team of shadow marshals tried to steal our Purified Petrusite and the blueprint of the purifier. Keyword: tried. Colonel Radec and Cobar found out about this and killed all of them and retrieved an order from ISA Command which we used to threaten them with war for this dreadful act. Despite their denial, the order –which were supposed to be destroyed before the mission start- were retrieve from the dead operative complete with the signature of ISA current leader, putting them into a bad position added the fact that the act were broadcasted through UCBN" He continued

"Not in the position to argue, The ISA decided to answer to our demand. Our demand were simple: stay away from our business and we're good. The ISA and UCN reluctantly agreed to our term"

Again, Jorhan tap his computer again and the images change once again "2 years later however, our economy reached its peak just like our ancestor did in the past and the other colonies seems prefer doing business with us rather than the ISA or UCN, even some of them went so far declaring they're part of the empire. In this age we reap the fortune from the fruitful trade with other colonies, again like our ancestor" he said while smiling but that smile quickly replaced with a frown

"UCN suffered economic crisis once more, since some of the important colonies liberated themselves from UCN control, The UCN started to lose their money factories, many of the important corporations like shipbuilder, energy, etc. cut their contract with them and went to Helghan"

"Their getting desperate… again" Regret commented

I see Jorhan scowled as the images change again "not wanting to lose more than they can take, The UCN demanded us to return the companies and colonies that defected to us. We proposed a talk with the UCN along with the colonies and the companies who defected to settle this matter peacefully"

"Let me guess… the talk failed… again" Suffer commented

"Well what do you expected? Successful talk with us must pay 65% taxes or we defend the way it is?" Johan hissed

Well who want to pay 65% taxes? Not even I want to pay that much to greed men like them I would rather completely decline their demands and defend what rightfully belongs to me

"2 days after the talk, The UCN declared war on us. THE. UCN. DECLARED. WAR. ON. US" he repeated stressing on each word "like I said earlier, the UCN claiming the war is for 'Retribution for years of exploitation' they accused to planned this for over a hundred years back when our ancestors arrived on the wasteland of Helghan and gathering the people before we strike claiming our original home of Vekta"

"And the war begin" Suffer muttered

"We knew this is inevitable, so right after the declaration we quickly armed our military for any attack from the UCN/ISA and we forced to cut our ties with ICSA and other corporation" I saw him sigh before continuing

The images changes again to a pictures of space cruisers trading missile barrage at each other with several destroyed cruisers ISA/UCN and Helghan Empire alike "like any war, this one was also devastating, we called it the Second-Extrasolar War or SEW due to the fact UCN/ISA, Helghan another colonies that pledged themselves to either faction, also involved in this war" I saw him gulping some of his water before continuing

"Sorry I'm thirsty"

"It's alright" I kindly replied

"Anyway, the war last for ten years, with either side took heavy casualties. The war was in a state of stalemate for eight years since none of either side can push their forces forward. Cruisers from Helghan and UCN/ISA destroyed alike. Our Cruiser outfitted with warp coil and arc cannon can perform a Hit-and-Run tactics almost perfectly and at the same time dishing out a Zeus-like attack, while UCN and ISA Cruisers were built like a fortress/artillery pieces capable for taking heavy punishment and long-range assault"

His face now sporting a small smile "But… despite the stalemate state. We were winning this war. Every encounter with the UCN/ISA always ends up with them suffering the most while we suffered the least. All thanks to Hit-and-Tactics, the warp coil, and the arc cannons, that and the fact my latest designed cruiser approved by the Autarch has been a great aide for the military"

"You must be very happy Mr. Stahl" Suffer praised

"Well there's nothing made an inventor proud except to see his/her invention approve and use by many people" he chuckled "my cruiser design are capable to carry and launch a smaller craft called 'Strike Fighter' an exoatmospheric fighter designed to perform dogfight or bombing. These fighter also responsible for harassing and destroying some of their cruisers which is lacking these kind of spacecraft"

And now his smile morph into a frown "but again, that made the UCN/ISA frustrated over the casualties of their forces, and seeing that we managed to defeated two-third of their forces, they started to do something that anyone, including Visari, never expected…"

"Nuke" I heard Regret growl behind me, I can tell that he's angry by his voice alone

"Yes… during the ninth and tenth year of SEW they started bombing our colonies and eventually Helghan itself with it…" his voice is hoarse and putting both of his palms on his face

"How could they allowed this to happen? They are the one who created the Stockholm Treaty an—" Regret tried to ask only to be answer with a raging Stahl slamming his table

"DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT THOSE FUCKING TREATY!" he roared at us, his face now show a pure anger "THOSE FUCKER BACK ON EARTH REVOKE THOSE TREATY SO THEY CAN ALLOW THEMSELVES TO DISCRIMINATELY BOMBED OUR CIVILIZATIONS WITH NUKES AND GIVING THEM FREEDOM TO EXECUTE ANY INNOCENT HELGHAST CIVILLIANS!"

What…?

"AND MOST OF OUR CASUALTIES IS ON THE CIVILLIANS SIDE! ONE BILLIONS! ONE FUCKING BILLIONS LIVES LOST!"

What?

"And you know what, mister Regret? They once agreed for a peace treaty because said they 'tired for this unnecessary bloodshed' at first we agreed since we also lose many of our forces during the course of SEW. The Autarch, Senates, Admiral Orlock, General Metrac, Colonel Cobar, Colonel Radec, and I attended that event with our own fleets ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT WAS A SET UP TO KILL US ALL! THEY AMBUSHED US WITH A FLEET THAT TRIPLE THE SIZE OF OUR FLEET AND START FIRING AT US WITH MISSILES AND LASER CANNONS!" he roared again

What? Is this for real

I tried to suppress my shock at the new ordeal. Are human authorities in this world has stoop so low just because of simple resources?

I can feel anger filling my body but I hold it

Jorhan breathe heavily as he calm himself. When he calm enough he continue himself "We managed to escape though" he said as calms down

'That's a good thing' I thought but I know that I shouldn't conclude it too fast

"But not with heavy losses" there we go. Heavy losses… great just all I need to make my day miserable

"We lost half of our ships including…" he paused trying to gather his resolve to tell me "Cruiser New Order, the Senates ships and Cruiser Hope… Metrac's ship and his right hand man Cobar"

No…

I can see what their plan was, they planned to lure all the Helghast leaders in one place so they can kill them to cut down Helghast people morale or better yet, cripple Helghast fighting capability

And then there were Metrac and Cobar

Those two despite being the most controversial military officers, they actually two of my students who willing to change their view on the military and held my name with high regard heck, Cobar praise me like Irina nee-san Praying to God minus the strange gesture she always make.

I can feel the anger is coming back but I hold it again

The duo is like Motohama and Matsuda –Tou-san's partner in crime- but with military discipline freak instead of… _certain topic_

Gathering my thought back, I focused back on Jorhan

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yeah… I just hope god or whoever will forgive them… if god want to show us mercy" he hoped.

I don't know or want to know about that, in a world like this Religions is almost non-existent while some of them still celebrating religious event like Christmas in Vekta, but I never saw any of them pray on the church, it's like said religious event is just yearly holiday event event

Hmm… maybe they lost hope in God after the World War 3

"So what happen next?"

Jorhan tap his computer again revealing a picture of… a Nuke explode above Phyrrus now I can feel the anger start forming on my face "We fight strong and hard but eventually we start losing… badly… this picture is some of our failure in defending Phyrrus and among other things" he ran his hand through his hair "and after that they send their forces to capture Visari but… the result is unexpected"

I raised an eyebrow at that "unexpected?"

He grab a holographic file and looked hesitant, he look at my face, then at the file, he look at my face and the file "before I show you, please don't do anything rash" he pleaded before pull out the file and extend it with his finger and tap it opening the file revealing

"No… No… NO NO NO! This can't be happening!" I can't control my anger anymore in front of me is a dead picture of Visari laying down lifelessly at the centre of his Sanctum just above the Helghast Triad logo

"It's happening… and there's nothing we can do about it"

"What about Radec that were supposed to protect him?!"

Jorhan hesitant again but he pulled another picture revealing Radec in his ACU lay dead with gut filled with bullet and a bullet to the head

I look in disbelief at the photo of a dead Radec in front me

"How… How could this happened?"

He didn't answer instead he touch the picture and it start playing it

Oh… it's a video footage

"sorry no audio, we didn't installed audio recorder on it" Stahl explained but I'm too focused finding out who's the lucky asshole killing Radec

The footage show how Radec inside Visari's palace hall, coordinating his forces against… two soldiers?

I patiently watch as Radec forces were slowly decreasing as the two soldiers broke through Radec's platoon

How come he's losing? And how come they got overpowered by two soldiers with an assault rifle and a machine Gun while they have a better weapons?

I watch how Radec got shot repeatedly by a soldier with the spike hairstyle and fell. He still alive though, he pull out his sidearm and aim at the soldiers but before he can do anything, the other soldier with a clean shave-cut kick his weapon to the side and proceed to hammering him with his MG stock before pulling out his own sidearm and unload a bullet to his head and proceed to spit on his mask

The video stopped when the two soldiers leave him lay on the ground dead

'How could you do that motherfucker?!' I thought with growled "What happen to Visari?"

Stahl Comply my demand, he start to play the video "the CCTV on the sanctum is equipped with Audio recording so you can hear their conversation"

"Save your comment Jorhan, I need to know what happen to him, so start playing the damn footage!" I ordered him to which he complied without question

xXx Playback xXx

 **Third POV**

We could see Visari, The Autarch of Helghan Empire putting his hands behind him while he's watching the devastated Phyrrus through the sanctum's window

Where have they go wrong? Why is this happening? Why the freedom they just got back 12 years must be ends up with another war? Another foolish war started by the greed of the people of the Earth and Vekta

Why they must be the one suffered the heavy backlashes for defending something that rightfully belong to them?

Visari was sad that the city that built with sweat and blood, reduces to rubbles in a minute by the ISA. He vowed to his people that he will repel the ISA Invasion and the city will stand tall as the battle rages on

But he fail them. He fail to fulfil his promise to his people and now he's here forced to watch the catastrophe in the form of thick mushroom-cloud explosion down below the city

"Scolar Visari" he heard a voice behind him

'It seems Radec has fallen too'

"Scolar Visari… I'm placing you under arrest under article 27-"

"And who are you, Soldier?" The Autarch spoke with a booming noble voice

His captor kindly reply "Sevchenko, Sergeant First class"

Visari turns around toward his captors

He could see two ISA Soldiers pointing their weapons at him. One Soldier is wielding M82 Assault Rifle his notable figure was the spike hairstyle

While the other is a strong built soldier with shaved cut wielding M224 LMG

"A sergeant? They sent a sergeant to take Visari? Are your commanders are all so afraid?" the Autarch mocked

"War's over Visari, you lost" judging from his voice, Visari knows this the one who named Sevchenko

"Really sergeant, and who won? The greedy hypocritical cowards who commanded you and your comrades here to die in a foolish you started?" he mocked again as he walk past the two soldiers while keeping their guns ready

"The Helghast have lost nothing. We fight for who we are and we fight to protect our new way of life and new home away from your superior's greed. We wear our wounds like a batch of honour. The Helghan is ours, and we will die before let it fall to plunderers" he stopped in front of a painting engraved on the wall "That is why your leaders dare not making martyrs of me"

The Autarch turn around again walk straight towards his captor "Your fleets burned, your friends butchered, and you become a hero for saving my life? Does that sound like a victory to you sergeant Sevchenko?" The Autarch mocked again

"Son of a bitch" the soldier with LMG cursed ready to hammering the Autarch but stopped by his friend

"Good men have died, and I'll see you rot in hell for it! You'll pay for you've done!"

The Autarch turned around once more presenting the paintings on the wall "For giving my people pride, Purpose? We have built this great nation from nothing and the god graces us with her presence and allowed us to live in this third Earth!"

"Hmph" the soldier with LMG scoffed "you're delusional son of a bitch god! would never side with freaks like you"

"And how do you think we transformed our beloved Helghan? Terraformers? Do you ever wonder why our report about changes on Helghan is always filled with 'God' words? And did you really think God would side with an organization who justified nuclear bombing that killed thousands of good men? They have family that waiting for them to go home, and you wipe them out like cockroaches yet you called that as a 'legitimate strategy'?" The Autarch retorted heatedly while keeping his noble composure

They didn't or can't answer the Autarch question because all of that were true

The Autarch then walk closer to his captor "Take me and Helghan will dissolve into chaos, The ISA war machines powerless against the sheer will of my people, We will choke the streets with our dead before we surrender, Your pathetic master will beg me to return order!" Visari come face-to-face with Sevchenko "You have not won! You will never!"

 ***RATATATAT***

As soon as he shouted the soldier with machine gun unload some of his bullet to the Autarch's gut

"GUH?!"

"RICO! NO!"

The Autarch fall to the ground just in the middle of the Helghast Triad symbol with his arms fall to his side matching the same direction its upper arrow lead

The soldier who now identified as Rico look at the Autarch with scornful look before morphing into regret

"Madness" Visari managed to speak "The madness… begin…" he look towards his killer with dead eyes staring deep into Rico's eyes "and the world… will know… you… are the one… who disturbed… the… Sleeping Dragon…" he said as he just breathe his last breath

xXx Playback End xXx

 **Stahl POV**

As the video ends I could see Ophis clenching her fists so hard that I can see blood trickling from her fist

"That son of a bitch" she growled

That was supposed to be a simple capture mission on their part but that buffoon can't keep his emotion in check and let it taking over and chose to kill him instead capturing

I made a big mistake by showing her the footage but I couldn't stop revealing it to her she deserve to know this as she and Visari were close friends

I know it is hard for her to take it but she want me to tell her everything I know about the war

And I happily obliged

I already expect her to do something rash so that's why I plead to her

But that doesn't mean she won't do anything rash

"RRAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!" she roared and rush toward the sliding door and

* **CLONK** *

…

Did she just punch through a steel door?

A 14 inch thick sliding door made of reinforced steel? And she just punch it like hot knife through a butter? I heard a rumour in 2350 that she use a giant sword against Radec and Cobar who use Sta-3 LMGs in two versus one duel and winning and also a rumour where she's capable of lifting a crate filled with heavy weaponry with two fingers

But this is…

* **CLONK** ** **CLONK** ** **CLONK** *

"I'M GOING TO FIND THAT MOTHERFUCKER AND GUT HIM LIKE A DEAD FISH! AND I WILL HANG HIM WITH HIS OWN INTESTINES!" I cringed at her blunt outrage

'Ouch… and here I thought Metrac and Cobar is psychopath… I almost feel sorry for you Rico… Almost'

* **CLONK** ** **CLONK** ** **CLONK** *

With each punches I can feel my room… no the entire complex is shaking from the impact caused with her fist

I know she's strong but this kind of power is... unworldly? Now it's kinda makes me scared about her power. If she had the power to turn Helghan to a third Earth and that's her trying to make our lives better, I don't want to know what will happen if she's rampaging… if the hole in the wall is any indication

The punching stop. I saw her slumped to the ground as her servants come to her. The female one hug her tightly while Regret whispered something to her

It doesn't take long though. As she raise back up, she walk toward me

And that's when I feel my body stiff and a dreadful feeling come washing all over me

I looked into her eyes… not her usual Onyx eyes but an eyes of something that coming out from horror stories

Those red sclera eyes with black slit and reddish-black veins surrounding her temples with some sort of scales? Appearing on her neck

I feel like staring into death itself

To my reliefs, her eyes morph back to her usual onyx eyes and the veins start to subside back to normal

"Sorry you have to see that"

"W-What was that?" I asked fearfully

"What was what?"

"Those red eyes, bulging veins, a-and that jet black scales" I know it's rude to ask a lady such question but I'm curious

"Let just say, that's my power leaking" she said dismissively

"Okay…" I'm not going to pry any further it's rude for me if I trying to sate my curiosity "So uh, any other questions you want to ask?"

"What happened to the others? Lente, Hakha, Kratek, and Orlock?" she said with hollow voice

"Lente and Hakha died in a space battle during the invasion of Helghan, Kratek died during nuclear detonation in Phyrrus, and Orlock…"I hesitant again, how couldn't I? I have a hand on…

"Died in his cruiser defending me so I can fired Irradiated petrusite missile barrages against them" as soon as I said that, I practically jump from my seat and take a step back as I felt the same dreadful feeling now engulfing my body and it seems intensified when I look at her red eyes with slits

"You weaponized Irradiated Petrusite? You finally resorted to something so low that those fools would do?" I saw her move closer to me and the dreadful feeling intensifies "give one good reasons I shouldn't kill you, Stahl?" she said uncaringly

I have good reasons but will she accept it?

I hold my hands forward while I start begging for my life "Ophis… please I beg you to understand that… we have suffered to many loses against them… we were desperate from so many death caused by them… please… please understand we need some kind of deterrent against their WMDs… and it can only be achieve by irradiated petrusite" she walks toward me

"Look I know you're upset but we don't have a choice and I regret creating the monstrosities"

"What do you mean?" she stopped her advance

"Like I said, I regret it. After Orlock died I snapped and fire the missile barrages against the opposing forces the missiles get their job done quickly and the energy shielding we deployed have rendered ISA snow missiles ineffective decimating those fuckers like no tomorrow but I didn't count a squad of ISA forces to hijacked several of our Strike ships" I grimaced

"Every Strike Fighter were equipped with a specific code that can be used to bypass my cruiser's shielding for refuel and rearming purposes. Using that as an advantage they destroy my ship's warp coils and my cruiser were descending fast towards Helghan sky." I explained

"I-I managed to stabilized my cruisers but I was above the ruins of Phyrrus where we first discovered the Irradiated Petrusite and contaminated large part of the city. Not taking any chances one of the Strike ships launch another nuke to my ship" I grimaced at the memory

"The nuke destroyed my ship along with the Petrusite I escaped in time though. However, due to the volatile nature of the Irradiated Petrusite it caused massive explosive chain reaction that engulfed Helghan with radioactive mist… until today"

I finished my explanation to her she narrowed her eyes whilst give me a look that pierced my soul preventing me from moving

Then she close the distance between me and her

Well this is it. My reasons are not good enough to convince her and she's going to kill me. She touch my forehead with her index finger and close her eyes? What is she doing?

For the next few minutes she keep standing still with various expressions anger, sadness, straight, etc. When she move her finger, the next thing I know I was embraced by her in a warm hug

"Ophis?"

"I'm sorry if I doubt you" she apologized "I was entering your mind to confirm you're stories"

Entering my- Seriously? She can do that? What's next creating a clone of herself with her with a trickle of her blood?

"And I apologize to ever doubt you"

"It's okay I don't mind, it's understandable" I said as he release her embrace from me

"Is there anything else you want to know, Ophis?" I asked again as I saw her with hopeful look

"Just few more thing Stahl-"

 ***Ophis POV***

"-What about Hera and the survivors?" Please give a good news I already had enough bad news for one day

I saw him placing a small smile on his face "Hera… She's safe hiding in a safe house in planet Gyre," oh for goodness sake... I feel relieved hearing my little princess is safe

"With her protection detail team disguised as civilian as for the survivors…" he stop talking and his face scrunched up as if he just realized something

"Now that you mention it… I was supposed to receive the report about the living settlement few minutes ago right when you punch… the… door…" he said as his eyes widened in realization

Oh. My. Self

Did I just?

I quickly turn to my female servant

"Suffer, open that door see if there's any injured personel!" I ordered

"On it! She quickly rush to the door hoping it would slide open "damn it's not opening, I'm going to pry it open"

Stahl raised an eyebrow at my servant declaration "Pry it open? Miss suffer that door is a reinforced steel with advanced locking mechanism you can't just—" his word died down as he heard metal screeching courtesy of Suffer prying the door wide open

"Or yeah you could just pry it open"

xXxHelghastxXx

 **Minutes Later**

Thankfully, the soldier who was supposed to deliver the report were unharmed but found scared shitless behind the door

The Helghast quickly give the report to Jorhan and made a bee line out of this place while keep saying 'I'm sorry' until it fade away with him disappearing on the corridor

I'm the one who should say sorry not you

"Damn it…" I heard Jorhan cursed

"What is it, Jorhan?"

Jorhan close and throw the report away "food, water, and medical supplies is all time low, the petrusite generator is half depleted, and many refugees start getting sick. If this going on we can only live for another 2 or 3 day before they killing each other fighting for food. Fuck my life"

"What about the MREs?"

He scoffed "heh… we're eating that 'Meal, Ready to Excrete' since day one, like I said we're stripped out of luxury 6 weeks ago and that means eating that shits to survive" he ran his hand through his hair and slammed it on his desk "we're doomed"

Man… this is bad I gotta do something before everything went south

"Do you have any mess hall? And where's med bay?" Jorhan lift his face with curious look "what are you going to do?"

A smirked formed on my face "You'll see"

xXxHelghastxXx

 **Underground complex: Mess Hall**

 **Hours later**

 **Third POV**

Its lunch time and some of the Helghast people gather inside the mess hall usually, people will always chatting about what food what they will eat however

"Here we are eating a barf bag again" a male Helghast spoke

"I rather eat grenade or bullets than that 'Meal, Ready to Expel'" the other spoke

"Hey, don't eat that! We need it if any spiders or bugs decided to attack the complex" a Helghast soldier said taking it seriously

"I'm joking, soldier. How did you fine with MRE I don't want to know"

"I don't want to eat that dump" a young female Helghast said

"Come on, be grateful you still can eat" the other female said positively

It seems no matter where you are, either in different dimension or different galaxies. MRE or 'Meal Ready to Eat' will always be hated and only be touch when there's no alternatives

Their purpose is to provide soldiers or survivors with food that can be serve quickly but, many of them were not very palatable earning them many unfavourable nicknames

The Helghast civilians and off-duty soldiers now lining up in front of the food stall waiting for the Chef to get their food when they notice Jorhan Stahl entering the Mess hall "My fellow Helghast" he said as he walk toward the food stall near the kitchen on the far side of the hall where the Helghast lining up gaining every attention to him

"For six weeks we have been stripped from luxury and forced to live this kind of hell, and this" he held up his MRE bag "abomination that we were forced to eat, have keep us alive but today" he throw down his MRE and pull a shotgun out of nowhere and shoot the MRE

 ***BLAM**KACHACK**BLAM**KACHAK***

Due to the closed space, the sound amplified several times forcing the civilians to cover their ears

"We won't eat this… Shit in disguise" he gestured a soldier to take his shotgun and give it to the soldier "because someone has decided to contributed to make us food today"

Murmurs and whispers can be heard among the crowds wondering who would so kind making those foods and how they made food when there's no ingredients left

"Chairman Stahl what do you mean someone cooking for us? We don't have any food ingredients left after the Petrusite Terracide, how they can cook for us?" one of the civilians asked

Another murmurs and whispers can be heard questioning their acting leader

"Yeah, how? We're dying here please don't give us false hope" asked another one

Jorhan smile toward them "don't worry my fellow Helghast, for she have her own way to access the resources. I guaranteed, you will be satisfied with her godly food" he finished

'She?' were the collective thought of the refugees

"Really Jorhan, Really? You need a work on your speech and did you really have to shoot that poor MRE?"

Hearing a feminine voice coming from the kitchen the collective helghast civilians and military alike widened their eyes gasping at the person emerges from the kitchen

"L-L-La-Lady Ophis" one of them said with stutter

Ophis walked out of the room revealing herself to everyone in the mess hall

"Hehe sorry, it's my first speech and that abomination kinda deserve it" he apologize while justifying his act on destroying the MRE "nice outfit by the way"

Ophis roll her eyes.

Well it's not an outfit, more like she wear a white apron over her tight leather jacket with a white high chef hat like those in high-class restaurant

"Oh shut up you" she looked toward the lined up Helghast now with bright faces happy no longer need to eat from MRE and the one they considered as their god making it just for them! Can this day get any better?

Ophis smile and ask them with a cherry voice "So who's hungry?"

-Done-

 **Outro music: A7X – Dear God**

(AN: Alright that's a wrap. Like I said I can't say a lot today as I need rest from the long vacation

I always welcome every reviews with open arms either its compliments or critics

But I'm not going to respond on flames, I either delete it or use it to grill my Giant Trevally fish for dinner

Anyway that's it for now. See you later –Rectha101 signing off)


	6. Chapter 6 - Exodus and escape

**(AN: alright we're back for some more of this story. But before we begin let me say several things before we proceed**

 **Sorry if I caused any confusion in this story. Like I said, I'm still new in fandom but I'm trying my best to write this story**

 **I already mention in chapter 1 this will be a triple x-over of HS DxD (Ophis as the MC), Killzone (the Helghast as the Shinobi and they are the good one. Some of them will be supporting character), and Naruto (Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo as the MC and this world where the future event would take place) see my profile for more info.**

 **Despite, some confusion and… colourful language, I want to say thank you for reminding me about the other MCs would enter the stage. If I had to continue the story with. My current speed of uploading and my love for progressive story Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo would appear… I estimate in chapter 8 or more. And I don't want that to happen. So I just rush Ophis time in Helghan and proceed to Narutoverse**

 **So yeah I guess that's all I wanted to say. Without further ado LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

 **Intro: Fall out boys – The Phoenix**

 _ **Story start!**_

 **Ophis POV**

It's been a week since I arrived in Helghan and the uncalled revelation of my beloved place

I remembered when I helping them with food and water while my servants help them and they quickly accept it without questioning it and eat like it was a god send –well technically, yes-

And they declared it was the greatest food they ever had

Sheesh, I just made curry rices, Sushis, and Onigiris for them

Also, under my order, my servants providing them with medical services to my people… but not without reason

 **-Flashback Day One-**

" _Regret, Suffer" I spoke_

"" _Master"" both of my servants kneel before me_

" _I want you to help them with medical needs use magic when you heals them for maximum effect"_

"" _Yes Master"" they drone out and raise themselves_

" _Oh and more thing, when we arrived here I'm detecting something from their body and I want you to find out about it, I need to make sure I'm not mistook it for something else"_

 **-Flashback end-**

And I found fascinating truth with when they give me their report

 **-Flashback end of Day One—**

" _Master, about your task we found out what it is" Regret said_

" _It's Chakra and every individuals have it" Suffer finished_

" _Seems I'm not wrong after all… I don't know how they got it… but this information… made me come across with an idea"_

" _And that is?" Suffer asked_

 _I form a smile on my face "we're taking them with us"_

 **-Flashback end—**

Chakra… a life force energy born from the combination one physical energy and spiritual energy can be usually achieved by intense training

'How can they have it? The last time I'm here they didn't have Chakra and how they achieve it?' that was my thought back then 'maybe the war forced them to do some heavy and I mean HEAVY training to awaken Chakra to such degree'

I quickly revealed it to Jorhan and proposed him to bring everyone here to come with us to another world to escape Helghan at first he refused stating this is their birth land and will always be their home but after I promised him and a new home for them and a place better than everywhere else and away from the hand of the oppressors along with the explanation about Chakra capabilities

 **-Flashback night one—**

 ***Jorhan room***

" _No! We will not leave Helghan" Stahl said_

" _Jorhan, listen to me please be reasonable, we don't have enough food and supplies to support the lives of thousand survivors anymore you said it yourself we almost run out of everything" I ask him "And besides Helghan… is lost" I said a bit hesitantly_

 _Jorhan seems to lose his composure and yell at me "how could you say that?! This is our home! Built from the sweat and blood of our ancestor and you shaped it into a paradise AND you declared it as your home! Now you want us to forget it!?"_

" _I didn't implied that, Jorhan. What I'm trying to say is come with me to a better place so I can train our people in the art of Chakra"_

" _Well, why didn't you train us here?! If the environment is the problem can't you just use that thing you use to terraformed Helghan?" he said_

 _I close my eyes and sigh "I would… if I could"_

 _That got his attention "what do you mean?"_

" _I have the 'tools' to make it happen but the… 'Fuel' in Helghan is lost"_

" _Again what do you mean?"_

" _I need Senjutsu energy from this planet to 'fuel' my magic circle to terraform Helghan. Now, senjutsu is gathered through natural energy resides inside any vegetation surrounding Helghan. I tried to terraform Helghan, believe me I tried earlier today. But, every vegetation in this planet is destroyed by the petrusite terracide… I can't gather Senjutsu to terraform Helghan back" I explained to him_

 _He slumped his head to his desk "damn it… damn it to hell…"_

" _So what are you going to do? Counting days until your last breath? Or…" I pause a little "ascend with me to a new world where I can teach you can live away from this catastrophe and arrogant oppressors"_

 _He raised his head and his face looks serious thinking the pros and cons of his decision_

" _So… what's this Chakra can do?"_

- **Flashback End-**

He conceded and we will leave after we pick up Hera from Gyre and gather the supplies we need

On second till the fifth day

My servants and prepared a magical protection on their cruisers so they can pass the Dimensional Gap without being withered away by the void of the gap

We also started gathering supplies and searching more survivors outside the complex before we leave this desolated place

On the sixth day

We have collected more and more survivors outside of the underground complex and we have gathered enough supplies for the survivor and fuel for their cruisers that, and Hera and her protection details have arrived on Helghan without trouble

- **Flashback day six—**

 _ ***SLAP***_

 _A sound of hand slapping face echoed through the area_

" _I guess I deserved that for leaving you behind, Hera?" I asked at a woman who appear to be in her late twenty wearing a dress while rubbing my left cheek_

 _She responded with a hug while crying in joy "Where have you been Auntie? I thought you never coming back!" she sob_

" _Look I'm sorry for leaving everyone behind and now I'm trying to make it right by taking all of the survivors to a new home in a new world "I assured her 'hmm? She have it too… a lot of it'_

" _Yes… you do that just… take us away from this place away from them"_

- **Flashback end—**

Now in this seventh day, I float somewhere above the barren wasteland of Helghan with dozens of Helghast cruisers behind me

In front of me is a massive dimensional gate ready to transport us to a new place

"Does the dimensional gate on the other side is also ready?" I asked my servants inside the dimensional gap through my PDA. Unlike many PDA you know, The PDAs we use is a magical craft item. It function like magic circle communication but with the advance tech like the one you found on 21st century smartphone along with the capabilities to act like a military radio and more

[It's done all we need now is the Cruisers] Regret responded

"I see good job Regret" I change the PDA line to Jorhan's cruiser

"Jorhan, get the cruisers moving! Operation 'Second Greatest Exodus' is in effect"

[Roger… we have Green light I repeat, we have green light move inside the portal, double time!]

The cruisers start to enter the dimensional gap one by one going through the void of any existence to reach another time and place

As I watch the cruisers entering the portal I turn around to see this planet one last time before completely leaving this place

"I promised to avenge you my friend… but right now, I've got to bring your… our people away from this place"

I draw a red magic circle with my finger "I saw what the petrusite can do… and I won't let anyone in this world use it to kill anyone else" this is a god-class magic barrier. I threw the magic circle up above the sky and let the circle do its job by covering the whole planet with barrier preventing anyone from outside the planet entering Helghan

Seeing the Circle done its job I blink away inside the portal and close it as I watch the last Helghast cruiser went in

I blinked to the other gate and enter the gate which is al so a sign for them to follow me

As the first cruiser enter this blue world, I heard my PDA come to life

[Whoa… is this another earth?]

"haha… you could say that, Jorhan but this is not earth nor Vekta" I mused. The world did looks like earth or Helghan after I terraformed it clear sky, deep blue sea and rich with oxygen

[Where are we then?]

I change my PDA setting to open channel radio "Children of Helghan, I welcome you to Elemental realm. Home of the Shinobi and our new home"

***NYH***

(AN: And that's mark the end of Ophis time in Helghan and now we change perspective to someone you have been waiting for)

***NYH***

* **Time skip no jutsu: years later!***

 **Hi no Kuni, Konohagakure**

 **October 10** **th**

 **Third POV**

It was a rather crowded evening,the village bursting with activities as this is the day where the famous Yondaime Hokage, the current leader of Konohagakure no sato kill the mighty Kyuubi. Many people celebrating the festival

We can a ramen stand opening their shop, a family wearing kimonos who were playing in the game stand, children playing in the streets, children playing with fireworks and many more

On another place we could see some people preparing fireworks for the festival's climax and we also could see several angry mobs chasing a boy with blond hair and whiskers mark who looks no older than eight years older

Wait what?

"There he is!" roared a civilians

"Kill the Kyuubi child!" roared another one

"Don't let him escape!" roared another one with a pitch fork

"We will finish what Yondaime-sama failed to do" and another one with flaming torch

This boy is is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Minato "Yondaime" Namikaze and Kushina "Akashi" Uzumaki's son

Right now, Naruto is running away from the mob because this is an annual event called the fox hunt.

You see, 8 years ago straight on October 10th during his and twin sister, Narumi, birth

A man claiming himself as Madara Uchiha wearing an orange spiral mask and black coat with red cloud pattern, attack his family, kidnapping his mother, Uzumaki Kushina, in the process along with releasing Kyuubi from its Jinchuriki and taken control of it

Yondaime Hokage managed to repel the masked man but he can't stop the Kyuubi from rampaging and decide to use **Shiki Fujin** to seal Kyuubi's power into her new born daughter, turning her into a jinchurikki while sealing the soul into Naruto

Everybody knew the risk of **Shiki Fujin** , it was desperate choice and there are no alternatives

However before he can cast the jutsu, the Sandaime Hokage beat to him and taking his stead to cast the jutsu sparing the Yondaime soul from the stomach of Shinigami along with the mother of the twin, Kushina was saved from death as she was healed by Tsunade Senju who happen to be on this village

However, the Yondaime and his wife knew how the life of Jinchurikki is and fear for what will happen to their daughter and due to rumour of female Jinchurikki tent to have… special treatment from their tormentor with heavy heart, they declared that their son is the Jinchurikki of the Kyuubi

Which is led the civilians to believe that this boy is the reincarnation of the vile beast and blame on the 'Jinchurikki' and try avenge them by killing him

They chose to doom their son's fate in order to protect their daughter

Naruto turn sharp to the right straight into the alleyway and keep running fast leaving the mobs behind

"He's heading to the dead end Alleyway! He's cornered" shouted a civilians which followed by the cheers of others

'Yakumo-chan, I could use your help now!' Naruto screamed in his mind then something happens

In the eyes of the civilians thick vines appeared out of nowhere and snake around the civilians restraining them from moving

But in Naruto eyes the civilians were restrain with nothing but air. Using this as a distraction, Naruto Channel chakra to his legs, and run toward a wall and run to the top of the building

When he reach the top he was greet by a female child around 9 years old with long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but tied in a braid on the other side, she wore a pink kimono and violet pants.

This is Yakumo the heiress of Kurama clan

"Thank you, Yakumo-chan" he pant

"You're welcome Naruto-kun. Now let's get out here"

***NYH***

 **Dirtpath to Kurama Mansion**

"Are you sure the ANBU guarding your mansion is still under your genjutsu?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun, as long my painting still intact they won't see or hear us" she said assuring her friend

The Kurama heiress was born with a weak and frail body but she's gift with her clan's Genjutsu kekkei Genkai. Her genjutsu is very powerful that it causes the brain to believe anything that happens to the victim to the point where the genjutsu physically harms the victim's body.

She was supposed to be train by Yuuhi Kurenai, Konoha's genjutsu mistress to harness her power, however, Kurenai refuse to train her and instructed her to seek another path in life.

Yakumo of course refused to leave Shinobi career, why she need to find another career in her life? Just because she can't perform taijutsu and ninjutsu doesn't mean she can't be a Kunoichi right?

I mean come on, there's young boy named Rock Lee who can't perform ninjutsu and genjutsu yet he excel at taijutsu and his sensei diligently train him why she, a prodigy in the art of genjutsu, can't get the same privilege?!

She was answered with her supposed sensei sealed most of her power

But that doesn't mean she can't use a bit of it

"Gomen, Yakumo-chan, but I don't like them watching us" he look to a tree on his right to see an ANBU with monkey mask hiding almost perfectly but focusing his vision on the manor in front of him instead of the wandering children just a few metres below him indicating they are under Genjutsu

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I assured you they can't move from their places" Yakumo said with a smile as she walk toward a wolf mask ANBU who hiding inside the bushes picking up a fallen twig and poke him on head with it not responding to the poking

"See?" she giggled

"I guess you're right" he said "come on let's go we can't leave Hinata-chan for so long"

***NYH***

 **Kurama Manor**

"Phew… that was a close one" he said as throw himself to the couch "can't believe I ran all over the village for those breads and stuff, dattebayo"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun for making you do this, but we really need it for our plan escaping this village"

"Please don't be Yakumo-Chan, I more than glad to do this" he assured her

"If that's okay with you, where's the breads?" Naruto pulled a scroll from his pocket "it all sealed here… hey if you don't mind me asking why you need candles for?"

A smirk forms on her face "you just wait and see" she said before disappearing to the kitchen leaving Naruto lay down on a couch

It's been a year they've been live together since their first meeting and now they are friends many things have been through together

He still remember when he was saving Hinata from a band of bullies which lead into another fox chase while trying to keep Hinata save from the angry mobs. The chase last for 2 hours and they end up in the same alleyway he end up earlier with the villagers blocking their only exit

He's scared. Scared for what will happen to him and the girl he just saves in the hands of the angry mobs, and they were already cornered

But just before he accepted another beatings, he saw the villagers seems to struggle against… something…? Yes that's the only thing he can described at the time since the civilians swinging their axes, torches, and lunging their pitchfork at nothing but air, along some of them were laying underground as if they were constrict by a snake

Just then they saw their saviour were no other than Yakumo with several of her canvases in her arm using her ability to distract them. Yakumo then gesture them to run and come with her, seeing no other choices they follow Yakumo to a safe haven of Kurama Mansion

A day after that were a start of beautiful friendships between them

"Naruto-kun could you help us?" he heard Yakumo spoke from inside the kitchen

Getting up from the couch he start walking to the kitchen "I'm coming" he said "so what do you want me to-"

His voice dies down as he look at the event taking place in front of him. There, he could see Yakumo standing whilst smiling at him and beside her is a girl with the same age as him, have short black hair with hime cut hairstyle and white eyes of byakugan, the girl wore a long sleeve shirt and a black baggy pants. If one would look closer, you can see an almost covered green seal

This is Hinata Hyuga heiress of Hyuga clan. And like her female friends she's also wearing a smile on her face while holding a cake with eight candle lit up

"Yakumo-chan? Hinata-chan?" he said confusedly at them what are they doing?

""Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!"" they cheered in unison

Oh right this is his birth day how come he forget it? But thinking back again how come he can't forget it? Ever since his second birthday, her parents were busy smothering his sister and never once they give him attention all of those only rightfully belongs to his sister

He once tried to enjoy his birthday outside in the village away from her neglectful parents. Bad choice since this is the time in every year that the villager celebrate the death of the Kyuubi and the his arrival only incite the fire inside the angered civilians and mark of the beginning of the 'fox hunt'

Since that day he don't want anything to do with his birthday. He just simply lock himself inside their family library and absorb every knowledge inside of it

And after so long, his only friends celebrates his eight or maybe the first birthday where he actually felt cared and loved

"Everyone, thank you" he said as he wipe his eyes erasing any indication of tears in his eyes.

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun" Yakumo said with sweet smile "We want to make your birthday special for once, so that's why we went into trouble gathering ingredient for cake"

"Thank you Yakumo-chan for making this"

"Don't thank me Naruto-kun, it's all Hinata's idea" he turn his attention to the other girl

"Hinata you don't know how much I love your idea, and for that I thank you" he praised her

That got Hinata to blush appear around her cheeks "Y-your welcome, N-Naruto-kun, I thought it would be a good idea to celebrates y-your birthday before we go" she stuttered

Naruto smile he really glad that these two were around him and be there for him

"Now would you please blow the candle and make a wish?"

Naruto comply as Hinata held the cake forward he took a deep breath and blow his candle

'I wish…'

***NYH***

Unlike many children around their age, their minds are more developed and mature than most children around their age. Most people will think it's because they're coming from prestigious clan and need to act like a noble and smart but the truth is far from that

For Naruto, he achieved his mature thinking from the beatings from the villagers and his neglectful parents. Oh, he understand why the civilians beat him to death and why prefer teach his sister than him. It's because he hold the Kyuubi soul inside of him while his sister hold the chakra. Yes, he know about it. Part of him understand why he took the blame but another part of him want to strangle his parents for condemn him for something he had no control over it

For Yakumo, she achieved her mature thinking when she's wandering around her clan's library when she accidently stumbled upon a scroll about her clan's Kekkei Genkai and the rejection from her sensei. The Kurama clan known for their powerful senjutsu. So powerful that maybe, MAYBE almost on par with a senjutsu cast by fully grown Sharingan (not Mangekyou or above) with three tomoe if they were train properly but alas the sensei given up on her. That, and she found the main reason why she was left untrained while gazing through the scroll regarding her clan's Kekkei Genkai either she's don't have the capability to teach Yakumo or she was afraid

For Hinata, she achieved it… after a week being banished from her own clan. She was banished because simply didn't meet her clan or rather her father expectancy and refused to fight her 4 years old sister. Unlike many prideful and cold attitude of Hyuga clan member, Hinata was timid, kind, and a very polite. She's the type of girl that you want to cuddle and smother, but her father consider this as a flaw and deemed her as a failure and her dislike for fighting led her to be banished from her clan and forced to live in the street before she met Naruto and Yakumo

When these poor soul met they formulate a plan to escape this cesspool of a village

All of them had enough of their village/parents/sensei/clan stupidity and their poor decision making that led them to this situation. So that's why they were thinking about escaping this village

They chose October 10th because this is where the villagers civilians and shinobis alike, were to focused on the upcoming festival and where the security in the village were lower than any day in 365 day in a year

Right now they gather at the living room of Kurama manor's living room sitting in the couch while checking their equipment

"Alright, clothes… check. Food and water… check. Jutsu scrolls… check. Explosive tags… check and done"

"What about the weapons Naruto-kun?" Yakumo asked

"Kunai, shuriken, and the sword? Yeah they are ready too" he said as he look to his side to see an opened crate revealing dozens of shurikens, Kunais, and single straight sword without a guard

"B-but d-do you think it's wise to use these weapons? I-I-I mean what about someone looking for this?" Hinata said stuttered warily

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. No one is looking for these weapons and the weapon design is not something that konoha would produce"

Indeed the bladed weapons they will use is not konoha design. The kunai has the same colour like normal kunai only this one have silver edges, the shuriken have the same colour and edges and is more curved, and the blade is a metre in length without a guard and have the same colour and edge

Naruto found this weapons when he was running away from the villagers (again) a week ago and he accidentally enter the area known as training area 44 or more commonly known as Forest of death to escape the villagers. He stumbled upon a destroyed strange large black object where he found a crate filled with this weapons

"Besides," he walk toward the crate and close the lid to reveal a symbol "would you look at the symbol on the crate? It's not belong to Konoha" he point his index finger at the symbol

The symbol is strange to them, at the centre of the symbol is a black 'Y' with white outline and three arrow at every tips of the 'Y' and circling the 'Y' symbol is a… serpent trying to bite its tail?

"B-but what if-" whatever Hinata going to say was cut off by Yakumo's embrace

"Don't worry too much, Hinata-chan. Nothing bad would happen to us, okay?" Yakumo calm her timid friend to which Hinata reply with a nod

"Okay, supplies and equipment is done, now did everybody still remember the plan?"

***NYH***

 **Konoha Gate**

Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo now standing above the roof observing the gate in front of them.

Earlier, before Naruto made 4 **Kage Bunshin -** 2 henge themselves into Hinata and Yakumo they can't risk them to be discover and 1 henge into random civilians to give a status update should the other clones were comprimised and need more info of their pursuers- and strengthen them with seals so they can at least take several damage before proofing out of existence

"Hinata" Naruto said

"Y-yes, **Byakugan!** "she formed a hand seal followed by veins bulging around her temple activating her family doujutsu scanning the guards or possible traps in the area

"How many guards are there?"

"O-only two leaning on the outside of the gate and no traps or additional guards and no civilians around" she said as she deactivating her jutsu

Nodding at Hinata, Naruto turn his gaze at Yakumo "your turn"

Pulling out her canvas and painting tools from her bag, Yakumo start drawing with an unparalleled speed

Seconds later when a drawing of sleeping guards finished, the three children noticed the guards slumped to the ground sleeping like a baby

"Alright, let's go" the three of them stood up and start jumping from to roof to roof before landing on top of the gate. Confirming the status of the guards

When they confirmed the sleeping guard, they quickly make a run toward the woods escaping the village for good

 **-DONE-**

 **Outro: Linkin park - Let it go**

 **So yeah another chapter is done and the trio Konoha youngling escape their village to find a better place to live**

 **About Ophis:**

 **Yeah… maybe I made her emo, but at least I didn't make her always demanding over something so trivial… right?**

 **Despite knowing the meaning of it she's inexperienced about feelings like love and that's why she's acting like that**

 **Yeah, I'm aware she's a member of Issei Harem member, but after reading light novel volume 12.5 and seeing many DxD fanfic where Ophis fallen for Issei… don't you think it would a good idea to create a new type of fanfic about it?**

 **Well I guess that's enough ranting from me.**

 **So what do yuou think guys? Please leave a review to help me developing this story that satisfy your need for x-overs fic. Criticism is acceptable but no flame**

 **If I notice there's a flame in the review I will delete it or I'm going to use it to make a roasted chocolate ice cream**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tug of War

**And we're finally here at the seventh chapter of Ophis: The Autarch of Helghast Shinobi sorry for the late update but I have some work to do you know**

 **Usually I would do some more comment but this time let's just jump in to the story. LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

"" – **speech**

'' – **thought**

 **[] – Radio chatter**

 **Place/jutsu spoken in Japanese (i.e. Hi no Kuni/Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu) elemental Shinobi perspective**

 **Place/jutsu spoken in English (i.e. Land of Fire/Fire style: Fireball jutsu) Ophis/Helghast Shinobi perspective**

 **Intro: Fall out boys – The Phoenix**

 **Somewhere in the forest of Land of Fire**

 **Third Person POV**

We can see the two of the three Konoha younglings still sleeping soundly with Naruto has taken his last turn to watch over their sleep. They just run for almost six hours without rest that may be a problem for Yakumo but luckily, Naruto creates a Kage Bunshin to carry her and keep marching forward

After that, they decide to make camp and rest for the rest of the night

Right now, he's sitting on a nearby tree while observing the map he retrieved from inside the crate he found over a week ago

To be honest, he didn't quite sure where he want to go, sure he wanted to go out of the village for good but he didn't plan far enough where his next destination

That is until he found this map

In front of his eyes, the map lays out its contents, half of the map revealing every elemental nations he know Hi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Kaze no kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Tetsu no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni and others along with other minor nations. Over every nation is a symbol that representing their nation's name along with strange writings bellow the symbol

However, what piqued his interest is another continent on the farside of the map across the Mizu no Kuni

According to the map, far across the oceans to the East were a continent with half the size of every elemental nations combine. If every elemental nations were labelled with their respective elements, this continent THE WHOLE CONTINENT were labelled with the same symbol he found on the crate only more refined and stylized version of the 'Y'-Serpent symbol (AN: see the story's cover above) indicating this continent are unite as one nation

"How come I've never heard of this nation before?" he mumbled "is it possible that the weapons we use is coming from this land?" he knew it was a stupid question because the symbol on the crate were a dead giveaway yet he can't help to wonder where these weapons were made

They need to reach this continent

No scratch that. They must escape to this continent

He thought about escape to the neighbouring nations but he quickly throw that ideas out of the window for multiple reasons

One, should he decide to escape to Kaminari no Kuni, it's the land where Kumogakure ninja originated if he decide to go there then he doomed Hinata fate because of Hyuga affairs that take place 5 years ago where Hinata was kidnapped by Kumo ambassador but failed because of her father and he 100% sure they will use him as a leverage to get to the Yondaime Hokage. He didn't mind the latter but he didn't want the former to happen for he wouldn't let his friends into breeding stock

Two, should he decide to escape to Tsuchi no Kuni, it's also the home of Iwagakure ninja originated where they were holding great grudge on the Yondaime and will do anything to get his family, associates, or legacies if he decide to go there then he just earned three free tickets to holiday island of Shinigami where they would spent their life in the Happy Afterlife Hotel and when they finish they will go home via Flying Stork Baby Delivery Service Corps. And arrived in the kind happy family that they were hoping for so long.

The last part is tempting but no that's not how his life wanted to end

Three, Mizu no Kuni the land is quite far and can work on their favor but the nation is in a state of unrest since the Sandaime Mizukage of Kirigakure enacting a civil war by killing every individual that has Kekkei Genkai, so no.

Four, should he go to Land of Wind, he would face a problem from the authorities since Land of Wind is an ally with the Land of Fire they most likely report them to the Land of Fire authorities and thus leading them to a big chase

And lastly five, someone actually suggest it

 **Two hours earlier, Naruto's mindscape**

"Where am I?" Naruto found himself inside of the dark sewer. How come he ended up here? He just outside of the forrest setting a camp before slumping on his sleeping bag to replenish his Chakra and now he's here in the Kami-know-where sewer

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?" he said as his voice accompanied by the echo of his own voice

No response

Deciding to investigate further he start to walk around the sewer trying to find an exit from this place.

He keep walking around for almost an hour until he arrived in spacious area where he can see massive cage with Kanji for 'seal' written in the centre of the cage

" **Ahhh… finally my jailor decide to pay a visit"** a demonic voice booming around the area

That got Naruto on edge, he quickly pulled a kunai from… air?

Wait how could this happened? 'No that's not matter right now'

"Show yourself!" he grip his kunai tightly and ready a stance

" **Oh? Aggressive are you?** " the voice said

Then he can hear a loud thumping from the other side of the cage. Naruto brace himself preparing for what will appear in front of him and when the thumping stop he could see a pair of blood-red eyes with slits and an array of fangs forming a toothy grin

Naruto tighten his grip on his Kunai as he look at the monstrosity in front of his eyes "Kyuubi…"

" **Ding-Ding-Ding! He's right! Give the boy the prize!"** said the Kyuubi " **Yes I am the Kyuubi! The one who ravaged on your village 8 years ago before they separate my soul and my chakra and seal it inside two infants"**

"Where are we? how did you manage to get me here?"

" **Oh? You don't know? This is your mindscape, Gaki. As for how you arrive here… you enter this place by yourself"** Kyuubi mused " **and now that you're here let's talk about something** "

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the beast request "if you're talking about escaping the seal then forget it, I may hate you for making my life a living hell but I won't let you escape because I know it would cause more damage to every village you visit killing more innocent people in the process"

" **But would you hate me if I wipe Konoha of the map for you?"** that got Naruto to freeze. Will he hate this beast? Will he hate this beast for wiping the village that mistreat him and his friends for something they don't have control over it? is it worth it to let this chakra beast to free?

As Naruto froze with his inner struggle Kyuubi broke out into thunderous laugh broken his inner struggle and get his attention back to the Chakra beast

" **HAHAHA… look at you, you have a second thought when I offered to destroy your village. The son of Yondaime hell bent for the destruction of Konoha… HAHAHA"** Naruto can see the chakra beast's fangs moving up and down as the beast laughs " **Oh the irony, the son of the great Yondaime who stop the Kyuubi want to replace the mighty Kyuubi stead in destorying the village"**

"…" Naruto got no comeback for that. It's true that he hate that village do much to the point he almost kill everyone in the village if not for his friends, he might actually do it and deliver justice on his own

But that means providing enough proofs for the civilians to believe he's the reincarnation of Kyuubi

" **But rest assured, I won't do that nor escape"** Kyuubi said in a soft tone… well as demonic voice can be

Naruto who surprise by how Kyuubi dropped the ideas and how the beast change its voice tone "What do you mean by that"

" **It exactly what I mean Gaki, even if I managed to escape I can't do anything because I don't have my Chakra to manifest my body along the power to destroy anything and your seal is strong enough to keep me locked up until your last breath also, I can't overide the seal unless I have my chakra. "** the beast explained " **So basically I'm stuck here with you without the means to escape"**

"Then why did you suggest this, Dattebayo?"

" **Gaki… try to live 8 years in this accursed damp place without something to entertain you and you'll understand why I do that to you"**

He look at the beast incredulously "…so you offered that outrageous request… because you're bored and wanted to see my my reaction?"

" **Yes** " the beast said flatly

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're evil…"

" **I know I tried my best** " he said with a toothy grin

"That's not a compliment!" he shout comically as Kyuubi stiffle a laugh

" **Jokes aside, what I'm trying to say is I can tell you a safe haven away from this place** " Seriousness laced every word from Kyuubi

Naruto who also regained his composure answer with the same level of seriousness "and why should I trust you? You're the one who attacked Konoha and you also took a part in ruining my life, so give a reason or reasons why I should trust you, Oh the mighty Kyuubi" he said the last part mockingly

" **Mock me aren't you? Believe me when I say I also hate being sealed into a low life human like you. I rather be free away from this wretched place you called mindscape.** " Kyuubi retorted " **but like it or not, I'm stuck behind this cage and if you die, I die. So I'm doing this for both of our survival that's the first reason"**

"…" Naruto was silence through Kyuubi reasoning as he process every information he heard

" **The Second reason is, you're not determined where is your next destination. You may escape this place, but where's your next destination? Kumo? Suna? Kiri? Or Iwa heck you would will be dead when you step on the Land of Earth. And if I remember correctly, the smaller nations surrounding the Land of Fire have a lot of Land of Fire influences and they can quickly report you to the authorities ending your escape plan… miserably if I might add"** Kyuubi said with a grin

" **So I want to voice out my thought about your next destination not only for the benefit of my survival, but also your friends survival should you agree** "

Silence surrounds the sewer as Naruto think about Kyuubi offer. Now that Kyuubi mentioned it yeah where he could go for the next destination? All the nations is a potential danger for them, thanks to the Yondaime Hokage revealing his status as 'Jinchurikki' he would be a hunting trophy of every hidden villages

Naruto think hard on any other alternatives but to no avail he found nothing

" **So what do you think?"** Naruto keep staring at Kyuubi who right now seems to lie down resting his head above its forearms

Lowering his Kunai and put his stance to relax he ask "so what is this place you're talking about?"

 **Present**

After half an hour studying the map, Naruto fold the map and sigh 'I guess we can go to Land of Fire harbour, go to Wave and find a ship that can transport to this place' he concluded

He listened to Kyuubi proposition and decide to go to this unknown place

He didn't like to gamble his fate but he didn't have a choices. There's a possibility that this nation might help him in the long run or capture him and his friend for unknown purposes chances are fifty-fifty but he will take the first fifty while being sceptical about the latter

But one thing for sure, he accepted Kyuubi information and planned to find a way to escape into this new land

Though, he can hear Kyuubi growling when he study the map for what reason he didn't know

Naruto turn his head to the right to see Hinata and Yakumo still sleeping he can't blame them though, they've been running for 6 hours straight non-stop and they all are pretty damn tired

Naruto still feeling drowsy, is about to create a clone to replace his duty until suddenly he clutch his stomach and froze in horror sweat starts to roll down his cheeks while breathing heavily.

He try to stand up only to drop to the ground hard

"Arrrgghhh…" he groaned as he can feel a phantom pain in his stomach it's felt like lava burn through his stomach "what the hell is is GUH!" he grunted loudly enough to wake up both of her friends

Yakumo and Hinata quickly jump out and quickly come to his side ""NARUTO-KUN!"" they cried in unison

"What's happening to you?" Yakumo ask as she bring her bag and pulled a med-kit

"I-I-I'm fine it's… a-a-after effect of c-c-clone dispelling" he stuttered

Hinata blinked "b-b-but how are in so much pain?"

Naruto kneel on the ground while still clutching his stomach "Yondaime… and his family…" he said in disdain "promise to train 'me'. My clone just accepted it…"

Yakumo raised an eyebrow "Okay… I don't see the problem in that"

"That's the problem… Yakumo-chan" Naruto with the aid of Hinata get up "my clone accepted it and imagined my surprise when they explained I need to spar with my sister before I can learn from them"

Yakumo narrowed her eyes "I guess it doesn't end well?"

"You bet It didn't end well, dattebayo! She started by advancing forward and attack me with brawler fighting style but my clone counter every strike she make thanks to our join training" he said

"Then, my clone managed to land several heavy hits to her and she didn't take it well and start spamming jutsus on my clone which he dodge every last of it and then placing some of trap seal that restrict her movement and my clone managed to deliver a heavy blow to her gut" he gulp

"And that is where everything get awry" he shuddered "she draw Kyuubi chakra and went berserk on my clone, he didn't last long as she… as she…" he try to keep his emotion in check

"A-a-as she what Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grit his teeth and clench his fists shaking with anger "she pierced my stomach with a **Rasengan** infused with Kyuubi chakra… she tried to kill me"

Both of the girls can't say anything shocked by the revelation

"and the worst part is, after the fight we both collapse on the ground I saw my pa- Yondaime and his wife come to our position only to pick Narumi up and bring her inside WHILE LEAVING ME ALONE WITH GAPING HOLE ON MY BODY!" he shouted letting all the rage and resentment get out from his body "they didn't care for me… only her" he looked toward his friends with hollow blank eyes "what did I do to deserve this? Am I really unwanted?" before Naruto go any further both Yakumo embrace him in a comforting hug

"There, there Naruto don't think about it" Yakumo said comforting her first friend, on the outside she was calm but inside she was angry how could Yondaime could do something like that? Forgetting him who obviously more injured or probably dead if he really there

"Y-You still have u-us Naruto-kun" Hinata said patting his back

"Why, just why?"

"sshh… it's okay they're not here to hurt you… just you and us away from them" Yakumo whispered I soft tone

***NYH***

 **10 minutes later**

After Naruto calms down all of the younglings now pack their belongings into the bags and have a quick breakfast with their breads. Naruto layout the map he found earlier and start explaining his plan to Yakumo while Hinata watching on the sideline

"Okay since we can't escape to another countries or another ninja village, I'm taking chance to go to this land, far across the Land of Water" he point at the said continent

"Naruto this is insane, how could we reach this place? We don't the transport to reach that place" Yakumo reasoned "why don't we run into somewhere nearby?"

Naruto answer her question with his previous ideas he scrapped before, he start to explain every consequences should they encounter foreign Shinobi and none of them have a pleasant result either you're dead, imprisoned, or worse

To Yakumo grimaced he was right. All of the foreign nations have either resentment to their village or influenced by their village making them harder for them to escape Hi no Kuni

"I think we should probably go with my idea, Yakumo-chan. I know it seem ridiculous but it's our only chance, we will escape to Nami, and then we will find ship to this land I'm sure they have a ship to this continent otherwise this continent wouldn't be registered on this map" Naruto reasoned

Yakumo seems to think about it more thoroughly but like Naruto before she didn't have any alternative

"Alright then. We'll go along with your plan." She reluctantly agreed "so when do we leave?"

"As soon as i-" Naruto stop himself from speaking his eyes widened "Damnit my backup clone just dispelled! I've been found out!" both of his friends tensed when he revealed that

"Hinata, Yakumo we need to leave now! Yondaime ordered 12 ANBU to bring us back!"

That got both the girs attention Hinata stop munching her bread while Yakumo jaw dropped "how many again?"

"12 of them. Some of them are Inuzuka ANBU! Quick pack our belongings before they find us!" without further bickering the three oppressed children quickly pack their belongings

***NYH***

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Namikaze-Uzumaki residence**

It's been fifteen minutes after the incidents occurred, the Yondaime Hokage and his wife, brought Narumi to the hospital and that's when they realised their son's condition.

To their shock and surprise however, their son lying dead on the yard. That, made the red hair mother screamed, but quickly change into shock as her 'son' suddenly poofed out of existence indicating the entire time they have been around their son's Kage Bunshin

Both of them have search high and low for their son where about even in Konoha's Red Light district but to no avail they didn't found him

However they got their answer when they entered Naruto's room and noticed the note he leave for them

The message contained a lot of… 'criticism' from their estranged son and declared he's out from their family… for good

Now both parents now sitting on a couch on the living room

"he left us…" Kushina Uzumaki the mother of the twin sat in the living room trying to hold back her tears. Sadness filled her heart it reminds her how she ignored his son for eight years in favour for her daughter. Truth be told, she didn't want to do this but certain condition caused her to do this and now her son ran from the village "what have we done Minato-koi?" she sobbed

"Don't worry Kushi-chan I already sent squads of ANBU to bring him back and he will be back" Minato try comfort his wife embracing her

"B-but will he hate us, I mean we practically leave him on the yard with gaping hole like that. And that's a clone what would happen if that was the real Naru-chan?" she asked her husband while wiping some tears on her eyes "and the notes-"

"ssh sh sh don't worry, he'll be back with us…" he said before continuing in his mind 'I hope'

 **Somewhere else**

 **Undisclosed location**

"is this correct?" an elderly man wearing bandage covering his right eye asked he's wearing white shirt and black robe over it and a cane asked

"Hai, Danzo-sama. We confirmed it just now our Jinchurikki running away from our village" a man with blank mask and Anbu uniform reported to his superior

"I see… the Yondaime was a fool for not letting me to train our weapon and now he's on the loose" Shimura Danzo is an extremist man. Unlike most Kages/Daimyos who preferred peaceful solutions this man preferred to eliminate his target with assassination and many morally grey methods

After the revelation of the village 'Jinchurikki' he was so eager to get his hand on Yondaime son but he's always protected by the ANBUs or the civilians chase him like no tomorrow the latter was proven to be a hindrance to his plan since said 'weapon' now always secluded himself inside his family compound

And now he's running away unguarded and there's no witnesses outside the village things could go in his favour

"I want 15 of my best agents to track him down and bring him back to Konoha" he ordered "he's a valuable asset to our village and will be our finest agent to my ROOT ops"

"What about Hokage's ANBU?"

"avoid them if possible, eliminate them if necessary"

"It shall be done, Danzo-sama" the blank mask ANBU shunshin out to gather his men

One thing he always keep anyone to notice is the fact that he keep his ROOT ANBU in secret after the Sandaime Homage officially disband the group. But that's officially. Being an ambitious bastard this man gathered his men and operate in the dark 'keeping the Konoha safe' in his own way

"Soon… you will understand your purpose in this village, Naruto. And I intent to show you the right way

 **Back with NYH**

"Are you done yet?" Yakumo asked her blonde friend. Said blonde now stuffing his bag with the weapons and supplies

"Yeah, just need to put the shurikens and kunai to my pouch and we're ready to go" Naruto putting a lot of stuffs into his bag unaware he throw a silver-tubular object into his bag in some kind of luck or something, he unaware that he accidentally pushed certain button on the tubular object

"Come on let's go!"

***NYH***

The scenery change into certain black room

The room was spacious with dark coloured theme inside the room is many people with black military uniform, red-orangish googles with arm band with said 'Y'-Serpent symbol lining up behind their work desks with an array of keyboard the room was barely lit the only light source were the wide-spacious holographic screen at the front-end of the room

"Hmm? A distress signal?" a man suddenly perked up he notice something is off when he received a distress signal coming from Land of Fire.

"hey are you seeing this?" he ask to his Co-worker

"yeah I see it too, do another scan it might be a fake"

Complying his co-worker he proceed to do another scan several time and the holographic screen shows the same result over and over

"it seems genuine, but how come we received OUR own distress signal inside Land of Fire when our leader strictly prohibited us to enter this continent without her permission?" the man wondered

His co-worker narrow his eyes, the co-worker then move to him and whisper "there maybe deserter in our midst but I don't know for sure"

"it may not be true." He said sceptically "If not, then how can you explain this?" he gestured at the holographic screen. The screen shows a red blip and 'pinging' marking the position of the sender's signal

"if he deserted from us then why would he bother to send a distress signal? Hell, he probably didn't want us to find his location and sending his location was a foolish decision" he argued

"fair point" the co-worker replied "hmm… this is troubling"

He need to report this, as far as he remember their leader strictly prohibited their shinobis to enter the elemental continent unless they got approval from her. Fail to do so will result a severe punishment

But why would he/she send the distress signal if he/she want to secretly desert?

He got up from his seat and walk toward the entrance

"I'll report to the Colonel we need to inform him about this development could you take my place for a while?"

"Sure thing. Oh, by the way, you might find the Colonel at the Autarch's sanctum last time I heard he's giving his report about our next generation shinobi"

"hmm… two for the price of one. Thanks for the info"

YYY-New Helghan-YYY

The Sanctum

It's actually a sanctuary for the first Autarch should the ISA managed to break through the Phyrrus defense

But after the destruction of Helghan, the Second Autarch has modified the purpose of this sanctuary as her office as well as her throne room. The sanctum is an exact replica of the first Autarch's sanctum complete with engraved painting and the Helghast Triad on the ground with several modifications like the serpent circling the triad

"A new batch of young Shinobi just graduate from the academy. 120 cadets have passed with either good or great aptitude and proficiency in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, bukijutsu, and Kenjutsu" a man with helmet-gas mask hybrid and red eyes reported he's wearing black-decorated ACU covering both of his feature with it. to his right waist is a katana along with its sheath that's looks like a bit weird as it have a trigger on it

"only 120? I thought we have 160 cadets this year, what happen to the other 40, Colonel?" a feminine voice filled the room. She's leaning forward on her desk with hands clasps before her

Said female was none other than Ophis the Infinite Dragon God

She's wearing her old uniform when she was with Visari years ago. A long black coat that hug her figure greatly, black pants, black glove, and black high-heels boots. Her long hair now was done in a low-ponytail with some of the hair was forming bangs on each side of her face

"Yes, my Autarch, 20 of them were having difficulties in performing Body Flicker or any other kind of Ninjutsu, 10 were having difficulties with their Kenjutsu, 5 were having difficulties with basic Genjutsu, and the last 5 were having trouble with their chakra control" he finished

"I see… have several instructors to help them perfecting their technique, I don't want to see them suffer another month for remedial class I want them graduate with –at least- a good mark so they can fight with their comrades side by side when the time has come"

The Colonel then bow to her "it shall be done, my Autarch is there anything else I can help?" he said with respectful tone

Ophis was about to dismissed him when suddenly the intercom on her desk come to life. She push the button on her intercom

[My Autarch, are you busy right now?] her secretary asked

"No, I just finish my business with the Colonel, what is it?"

[I identified a communication officer from the CIC room want to deliver an urgent message just for you and the Colonel]

"how urgent is this information?"

[He said the information is only for yours and the Colonel's ears only]

Ophis narrow her eyes whatever the information he's holding it's something that can be considered high-class information

Ophis look over to his Colonel she give him a nod to which he give the gesture back to her

Pushing the intercom answer down Ophis order her secretary "Send him in"

YYY-New Helghan-YYY

"are you certain about this information, Lieutenant? How come someone sent a distress signal when the Autarch clearly prohibited us from entering that continent?"

"with all due respect Colonel, we're not quite sure… we deduced there's a possibility of deserters in our midst but what I don't understand is why they are sending a distress signal when they want to defect from us is incredibly stupid and foolish on their side" the lieutenant responded "and would you take a look at this?"

The CIC officer pulled a tablet tap it several times and the tablet project a map of Land of Fire with the red dot blipping on the southern of the country "it's moving constantly to the East indicating that he/she/them constantly moving. It seems they want us to come for them"

Underneath his mask the colonel narrow his eyes "No, if it's really a deserter as you say then it would be bet-" Ophis cut him off

"No it's not deserters" Ophis declared

Her declaration gain the attention of the Colonel "My Autarch?"

Seeing the confussion on her shinobis, Ophis elaborate her reasoning "you already know that I draw chakra seals on every Helghast Shinobi. The purpose of those seals is not only to prevent anything happen to any dead Helghast Shinobi, but also act as marker for me to track should they run away" Ophis explained

"Now I scanned over for any escapees only to discover that none of our shinobi deserting from my beloved empire."

"Are you sure, my Autarch? I'm not questioning you or anything I'm just curious"

"yes I'm one-hundred percent sure, Colonel, as far as I can remember we have 2,568,867 active shinobis and that's including Ghost ANBU, our Jonins (1st lieutenant – general), Chunins (Warrant Officer – 2nd lieutenant) and Genins (Private – Sergeant Major) along with 120 fresh shinobi from your earlier report"

On the background the lieutenant tap his tablet several times and reveal a database of every active Helghast shinobi only to reveal the exact amount of active Helghast as the shinobi from their empire much to his surprise

"Lieutenant?" Ophis ask suddenly

"Yes, my Autarch?" he quickly straighten himself

"Are there any progress report from the CIC?"

"No, My Autarch there's no…" he suddenly paused as his radio earpieces come to live "excuse me for second" the lieutenant listen to every update given by his co-worker

"This just in, it seems my co-worker managed to find out the serial number of the distress signal, judging from the serial number, we found out it was emitted from VC 002 Distress Signal Sender made by Visari Corporation should our Shinobi strand on an island or any kind of situation that need to be pick up. And again judging from the serial number, it is believe the device was placed inside Overlord dropship under designation of Icarus 2 from Icarus flight"

The revelation made the Colonel eyes go wide while the Autarch remain calm

"Icarus flight? Isn't their last mission was…" The Colonel said

"Scouting the Hidden Leaf Village" the Autarch finished "that was straight 8 years ago and on the same date too, when I ordered them to pull off from the region, Icarus 2 radio went static but what we managed to clear it up and the only thing we can hear from their last transmission was 'we were hit by giant tail' before they went dark" Ophis rub her chin

'but how come we can retrieved their bodies via reverse summoning but not the wreckage?' Ophis wondered. She built a special sect in her Shinobi army specialized in Fuinjutsu or Sealing arts under her guidance the sect was known for producing many seals that have been proven to be effective in combat even reverse-engineered the reverse summoning technique for retrieval of her fallen Shinobi, loss of equipment, and wreckage recovery purpose

But they can't reverse summon the equipment and the wreckage of Icarus 2 and the equipment in it

The conclusion was either: they are completely destroyed or the seals are defective

But Ophis dismissed the first conclusion since someone managed to found an access to use their weapons

Hearing the lieutenant report, The Colonel turn his gaze at his leader "What would you like us to do?"

"Colonel, I want you to prepare 3 squads of your best men. Gather them at my sanctum for briefing. I want them to investigate and find who's brave enough to use our weapons and equipment and bring them to me for questioning! You lieutenant, tell the CIC crew to get ready we will deploy our nins to Land of fire be sure to give us update on the field! Any question?"

The Colonel step forward "What happen if they resist to co-operate and what should we do should our Shinobi encounter ?

The Autarch form a small smile on her face but big enough for them to see it "Act accordingly" she said

"Now Go! Double time!" with that being said both the Colonel and The Lieutenant curl their right hand into fist before positioning it to their left chest and bow follow by Body Flicker out of her Sanctum

They have a mission to commence

YYY-New Helghan-YYY

 **10 minutes later**

The Autarch's Santum now filled with 18 Helghast Shinobi lining up in front of their Autarch's desk. Turning to her right she ask the Colonel "Is this the best men at your disposal?"

"Yes my Autarch, Varcolac squad, Molot Squad, and Cobra Squad these 3 six-man squad are the best Shinobi squad I can provide for you for a record they have the best record in training and real-life simulation battle" The Colonel said with pride

Unlike elemental nation's shinobi Squad system, New Helghan Empire Shinobi squad is composed of six man consists of one Jonin, two Chunins, and three Genins. The Jonin as usual act as their leader, the Chunins will act as the second-in-command, medic of the squad and also radio man of the squad, while the Genins are practically grunts

"Alright" Ophis raise from her chair and stare at her Shinobis "Listen up! years ago I prohibited any Helghast Shinobi from entering elemental nation unless you have my permission to enter. Now, at 0740 hours, our CIC has picked up a distress signal coming from the Land of fire there's a possibility of deserters from New Helghan but the proof were inconclusive as I… sensed all of my Shinobi are still inside our beloved empire" Ophis paused before continuing

"And after further inspection, we concluded the distress signal coming from distress signal sender placed inside the lost Icarus 2 from Icarus flight. Now you have been chosen to investigate and bring whoever they are to me for questioning. Any question?"

The squad leader of Varcolac raises his hand. He's wearing a standard Commando ACU covered with armour from head to toe, a blade on his right side, round helmet with six red eyes three on each side arranged in triangular position (AN: Helghast Commando outfit in KZ: Shadow fall)"are there any opposing forces that we should be aware of, My Autarch?"

At that question Ophis grow more serious "Yes, as 0745 today our satellite with Chakra Imaging System caught this image" Ophis gestured at her Colonel to which he pull out his tablet and tap it several time before projecting the Land of Fire map revealing multiple blips on the map

"There's two group from Leaf converging on your Objective, one group consists of 12 Shinobi with high level chakra and the other group is consist of 15 Shinobi with same level of chakra following the first group. So, you have 27 hostile forces trying to capture or objective. So, I suggest you prepare your blades and Jutsus ready. When you secured the perpetrator you will be reverse summon to New Helghan. Anymore, question?"

Then a female Helghast raise her hand. She's wearing standard Helghast Kunoichi Armour which is a bodysuit that cover her from her neck to her toe, black helmet with respirator and two red eyes, combat boots with claw-like blade in front of it (AN: MGS 4's Haven trooper combat uniform)

"Yes Cobra 1?"

"When do we start, my Autarch?" the Kunoichi asked even with muffled voice, everyone in the room can hear her eager voice

"Did all of you bring all of your weapons?" Ophis gaze at every Squad members

"""Yes my Autarch!""" they replied in unison

Ophis then held her hand forward and the New Helghan symbol on the floor start to glow bright red below them "The Operation is to be carry out immediately" she declared "all of you, I will teleport you to Land of Fire. Find them and bring them back to New Helghan"

"""Yes my Autarch!""" giving a bow to her, the Helghast Shinobis disappear from her sight teleported to the Land of Fire doing their job

"I'll be heading to the CIC room coordinating our Shinobis would you like to come with me, My Autarch?" the Colonel asked politely

"Go on ahead, Colonel Fitzgerald, I still have few paperwork need to be sign I'll go when I'm finished"

"Understood my Autarch, we'll be waiting for your presence" and with that the Colonel Body Flicker out of the Sanctum to the CIC room

Ophis let out a sigh and move her gaze at her desk to see just a few sheets of her paperwork which is seems the only paperwork for today and-

[My Autarch, I have forty document that need to be sign. Should I give it to you now?]

'NOOOOOOOOO! God Damn it, I know I shouldn't jinxed it!' Ophis wait in despair

She pushed her intercom "I will sign it later I have operation that need to be observe"

[Understood I'll put it on your desk later] the intercom dies down but Ophis could hear her secretary stifle a laugh before completely dies down

Ophis rubbed her head in exasperation. How come there's endless of those things? No matter what realms/worlds she visited that abomination will always come to haunt her even in her dream

"Sigh… I need my Mountain Dew"

***NYH***

 **Somewhere in Land of Fire**

"Cursed it! How come they can get to us so quickly?" Naruto said as he hop to another branch

"They're ANBU, Naruto-kun! They were trained for this kind of Operation!" Yakumo shout back

"Damn it!"

The three Konoha children now running from the following ANBU, they were quickly discovered since the one who were chasing them were Shinobis specially trained for this kind of operation

"I don't want to this yet but I've got no choice" pulling out several shuriken he found on the crate from his pouch. Naruto leap before turning around 180 degree and with a quick throw the shurikens flew toward their target he didn't expect it to stop them he only expect to stall them long enough giving them some distance

"GUH!"

"What the- Gah?!"

"HOT! HOT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!

But what happen was the former the shurikens hit their target embed deep on the ANBU

Three of the Konoha ANBU got stabbed by the Shurikens courtesy threw by the blond boy. The three children stopped themselves and look behind them to see three ANBU fall to the ground

"What the hell? That's not my best throw how come they got hit? And how come they screaming hot when I didn't channel fire chakra?" he wondered out loud as he watched the ANBU writhing on the ground with some of their comrade come to his aid

Yakumo who also surprised, trying to figure what just transpired "Hinata, could you activate your **Byakugan** and scan what happened to them?"

"Y-Yes **Byakugan** " veins bulged around her eyes "H-how is that P-possible?"

"What is it Hinata?"

"T-the Shurikens h-heated up! I can see the shuriken glows and smoking" the other two children were speechless

"Wait, how come a shuriken did that? I mean I throw many shuriken before but none of them were capable to heat up like that?" Naruto said in disbelief

"Talk later we need to move now!" Yakumo shouted bringing both Naruto and Hinata back from the land of wonder and start moving again

Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata keep leaping from tree to tree closely following them were the ANBU squad again quickly gaining on them

Naruto pulled out another set of Shurikens, Naruto repeat his last action this time he put more strength in it

The shurikens fly at amazing speed at their target. It hit their target faster than their normal counterpart and burn deep into their target

"GUH! Damn it!" one of the ANBU cursed as he got hit by the shurikens

"Raaagghhh Screw the Hokage's order I'm going to kill that Demon and his bitches!" one of the ANBU snapped he pulled some shurikens from his body and with one chakra enhanced throw, the shurikens flew at Naruto at same level of speed but now covered with blue chakra

Reacting on pure instinct Naruto turn around and pulled the blade and deflect the shurikens, he deflect every last of them

'Damn! No wonder the ANBU went down easily, the forces of this shurikens is very strong and the speed is insane' Naruto gritted his teeth as his hands shaking from the brunt of the shuriken

Seeing her friend's hands shaking Hinata concerned about Naruto condition "A-Are you alright, N-Naruto-kun?"

"I'm fine… just a bit…. Shaken up" he smiled

Yakumo groan at Naruto attempt on the joke "Bad pun is bad, Naruto this is not the time for joking"

"Yeah, right sorry"

For the next minutes the three Konoha escapees keep running and fending themselves from the snapped ANBUs. Naruto try to fend them off by throwing the unique shurikens unfortunately for him the ANBUs saw how Naruto fend himself using his blade and followed his example though some of them seems to struggle at the force

A tiger masked ANBU who managed to deflect and capture the shurikens and start to perform hand seals

"T-that hand seals" Hinata with her byakugan active quickly recognize the hand seals and went pale in horror

"What is it?" Yakumo asked

Ignoring the brunette question Hinata quickly warn her friends "TAKE COVER!"

" **Ninpo: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Five unique Shuriken were thrown and from five Shuriken in multiplied in to 75 shurikens heading at bullet speed at the three escapees. Luckily for Naruto and co. they took cover just in time just behind a large tree bark as shurikens start raining on them

 **-Thunk-Thunk-Thunk-Thunk-Thunk-Thunk-Thunk-**

As the shuriken barrage stops, the ANBU smirk when he observe his masterpiece, in front of him the destructive scenery can be seen. His jutsu managed to cut down branches and twigs even smaller tree with extreme prejudice

'That's took a lot of chakra but boy… that's totally worth it' he thought 'Now all we need is their dead bodies and bring that shurikens for research… that thing pack a punch'

"Tora What the hell are you doing!" the tiger masked ANBU turned around to see a dog masked ANBU with silver hair yelled "we were supposed to bring him back not mutilate them what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't care what happen to that demon and his bitches! Fuck Yondaime order I'm going to kill that Kyuubi reincarnate and bring his corp-"

 ***Squelch***

The tiger masked ANBU unable to complete his words as a silver-edges black kunai pierced his head and destroyed his porcelain masked, his body hit the ground with a loud thud blood pouring from his head

"TORA!" a cow masked ANBU exclaimed as he trail back the Kunai thrower "You!" he hissed as he point at his friend killer

Said killer none other than Naruto as he stand near a large tree

Seething in rage the cow masked ANBU blindly charge at Naruto and tried to kill him. Keyword tried

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BASTARD!"

"USHI, DON'T!" the dog masked ANBU tried to stop his partner but it's too late as Ushi's blade about to slice Naruto's head off he failed to notice a single sentence coming from Naruto's mouth which proven to be his fatal mistake

" **Ninpo: Bunshin Daibakuha"** realizing too late the cow masked ANBU engulfed in explosion blowing him away

The remaining ANBU were shocked at the sight in front of them two ANBU were killed just because of their stupidity one by the unique Kunai thrown by their target and the other by an A-Rank Jutsu that no children shouldn't be able to perform

 **With the ANBU**

' **Bunshin Daibakuha** at young age? I don't know if I suppose to be impressed or frightened at him' the dog masked ANBU thought 'who taught you Naruto-kun?'

"Damn he tricked us real good"

"Inu Senpai" a female cat masked ANBU with long purple hair call him "should we continue? We're down to five personnel and the other two active ANBU were-" she paused before continuing by whispering to him "the other two seems to be 'angry' that Naruto-kun killed their friends"

"We're not stopping if that what you want. I don't want to fail this mission." The dog masked ANBU said

"Are you sure? I mean most of the ANBU here hate him if we continue this any longer it will caused another casualties not to mention the weapons they use"

"I know Neko, I know. But I don't want to fail this mission. And the weapons they use" he recalled back when Naruto threw the unique curved shuriken "wherever Naruto found that weapons it's stronger than our normal shinobi equipment… heck, my sword got chipped so bad" Inu raise his sword to show the damage done by the unique shuriken

"We better go back to chase them, before-" his speech were interrupted when suddenly multiple vines start sprouting and launching at the remaining ANBUs squad members and quickly stricken them from moving

Some of them tried to cut off the vines with their sword but to no avail, the vines move to fast and there's too many of them

""Damn it! I shouldn't have let my guard down!"" the dog and cat masked ANBU cursed as the vines constrict at their arms preventing them from casting jutsu and immobilized them completely

 **With NYH**

"Now that's done" Yakumo said as she lower her drawing book and glare at the –mindly stricken- ANBU "damn, are they really want to bring us back or kill us on the spot? They literally use A-rank jutsu on us!"

"I-I thought the same too, i-i-it's a good thing I recognized the hand seals otherwise we'll be shredded to p-p-pieces"

"Yeah, thanks Hinata, Naruto let's go" Yakumo said putting her drawing book to her bag however she's got no response from the blonde she gaze at Naruto staring at the dead ANBU with a Kunai on his head "Naruto?"

He kneel on the ground while staring at the dead bodies with blank eyes before pulling out the Kunai from the dead body

"What kind of sins we committed to suffer a fate like this? What have we done that made Kami didn't want us to live such comfortable life? We only want to go escape from that place to somewhere we can taste freedom… not to be shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those we sought to escape" he wondered out loud with a flats tone

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata approaches him "are you alright?"

Naruto look at his shy friend "I'm fine… " he replied with flatly

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Yakumo asked?"

"I said I'm fine… there's a lot to think in my mind…" he dismissed "come on, let's go to Nami and maybe we could eat some ramen before we go to the other continent" he's goofed

That brought smile on both Yakumo and Hinata's face "You and you're ramen" Yakumo shook her head

Naruto let a small laugh at that "come on let's leave this place, we can't waste any more time"

They were about to leave the site when suddenly "I don't think so, Jinchurikki" more ANBU dropped down from the tree right in front of them but this time, all of the ANBU wore white blank mask to cover their identity (AN: I know for a fact ROOT wore the same mask like standard ANBU but to differentiate normal ANBU and ROOT ANBU, I made ROOT ANBU wore white blank mask)

The three young escapees quickly on guard as the blank masked ANBUs surround them blocking any exit

"Fifteen more ANBU with blank mask surrounding us!" Hinata exclaimed

"I thought you say we have twelve ANBU on our tail?" Yakumo asked as she pulled her drawing book

"I did! My clone didn't report any additional fifteen ANBU following us!" Naruto retorted holding the black blade

"Surrender yourself Jinchurikki" one of the ROOT who seems to be the leader step forward pulling his tipless tanto and hold it in reverse grip "You're a valuable asset to Konoha and it is your duty to stay in Konoha fail to comply we have the right to use deadly force to bring you back to Konoha" the ROOT agent warned (read: demanded) in monotone voice

Unlike the former twelve, this one is more emotionless and more direct in their approaches to 'bring' them back to Konoha as such they openly threaten them should they declined their generous offer

Yeah right

"No! We will not go back to that hellhole, we will not go back to the place where we were shunned and oppressed just because we don't have control over our condition! We would rather free or die trying escaping that place!" at Naruto exclamation both of the girl gained serious expression

Yakumo, because she got nowhere to go in her career and have no shoulder to cry on as she have been betrayed by her sensei and her uncle tried to kill her because her tremendous power, her own manor house is nothing but a prison for her she got no freedom as she always been watched 24/7

Hinata, because her friends have given her the true meaning of family. After living on harsh condition on the street and being bullied she had decided to find a way to leave Konoha. Io and behold, the arrival of her friends give that chance and now they are here there's no way she's going back to that place

Yakumo ready her painting tools while Hinata gathering her resolve and pulled two black silver-edge Kunai and Naruto tighten his grip on the sword

"Is that your answer?" he said flatly

The three young escapees narrow their eyes ""Yes"" they said in unison

"Very well then, you've been warned" and with their blade and technique clashed with each other

***NYH***

"No…"

They lost

"This is not… how should've ended"

They lost badly

"I don't want to go… back

Bruised, battered, tied behind their back and defeated the three escapees are now on the ROOT ANBUs grasps

"You should've accepted your fate as our village weapon" the leader mock "this could've been easier if you just surrender yourselves"

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration they have been defeated this ANBU is not the one to holding back they went so far to beat them even when they down on the ground

"You!" he pointed at his subordinate "pack their weapon and bring it back to base, Danzo-sama will be pleased"

''Danzo-sama?'' the children thought

"Hai!" his subordinate complied "And bring back the Jinchurikki back to Danzo-sama!" added the leader

"What about the others?" one of his subordinate asked

The leader turn his gaze at his subordinate "our order is to bring the Jinchurikki back and turn him into one of us the other are not my concern, kill them" he said maliciously as the three escapees widened in horror at the order

"NO! YOU BASTARD! LET ME GO! LET ME GO AND I'LL SHRED YOU TO PIECES!" Naruto roared angrily while he's struggling under the strong grip of ROOT ANBU

"Struggle all you want in the end it was futile" the leader said "executed the girls" he signalled his subordinates that restraining Yakumo and Hinata

To which the ANBU replied by unseating their Kunai and prepare to cut their throat off

One could see Hinata and Yakumo crying as their life now flashing before them and Naruto keep struggling to break free from their captor

All seems lost for them, the only way to escape is either through dead or miracle

Oh who were they kidding, those miracle are a gift from Kami. And Kami already abandoned them long ago and let them suffered for years

Yet, they still hope for miracle for happen

As their captor's kunai is about to slice the girls throat

 ***SWISH**SWISH**SLASH**SLASH***

"GUAH!?"

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Well what do you know? Ask and ye shall receive

As their captor was about to cut Hinata and Yakumo's throat, a miracle in the form of a pair of black silver-edges Shuriken coated with wind chakra cut off their executioners limb blood flowing like a river from the severed limb

"What the fuck just happened?" one of the ROOT asked as he watch a pair of black silver edges kunai flew past him before embed deep inside the head of both severed ROOT agent destroying their porcelain mask ending their suffering quickly

13

The leader not knowing what's going on quickly ordered the furthest ROOT "Keep your eyes peeled! You three, keep the Jinchurikki safe I don't want more casualties!" the leader

The three complied and quickly and rush toward Naruto however before they could get far, a single kunai with attached to it flew toward them and land just in front of them and quickly explode… or rather emitted electric singularity that shock and burn their victim with a large current of lightning chakra

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

"GGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

When the electric singularity dies down the only thing was left were three burnt corpses

10

"Damn it…" the leader cursed to see another member of his team burnt to crisp "you five spread out! Don't gather in group! Our attacker has area attack Jutsus!"

And so the ROOT operatives spread out in order to avoid another area attack jutsu and soon all of the operatives were now searching their attackers with range five metres radius

Bad move…

As soon as they spread out they didn't last long as each five of them were quickly impaled by Kunai. At ring part of the kunai one could see a string were attached to it

And then all of the impaled ROOT operatives were pulled forcefully flew deep into the woods a few second later mind-cringing voice echoed the wood, the sound was not too loud but for experienced Shinobi, it's loud enough for them to hear

 ***SNAP!***

 ***SNAP!***

 ***SNAP!***

 ***SNAP!***

 ***SNAP!***

5

Five time.

Five time the sound of something snapping coming from deep inside the wood and like that fully train ROOT were easily defeated by their shadow enemy

The ROOT team leader were actually scared for the first time since it's barely 5 minutes and they already loose two-third of their group and they can't sense their assailants

"Where are they?"

"Did you see them?

"I don't know. I can't sense them"

The ROOT now getting very tense and nervous at the same time

With the Konoha children they were surprised of the sudden attack, they were fighting this ANBUs and easily defeated, these unknown assailant whoever they are. They were grateful that somebody taking out the ANBUs one by one

One of the ROOT agent suddenly perked up when he noticed someone running in the wood

"Hey you seeing this?" he whispered

"Yes, black suit and a pair of red eyes… that must be our guy" the other concluded

"Did you think they're Kumo-nin? As far as I can tell they use lightning jutsu to attack us"

"There's a possibility. Since both of the girls have a strong kekkei genkai especially the Hyuga"

Hearing their whispering the leader decide their next action "You two stop talking, if you do know where the assailants is then eliminate them immediately!"

""Hai!"" they chorused. They separated themselves from the group to pinpoint their assailant however, before they can get far, they could hear an electrical crackle and saw something glowing in the distance they trying to figured it out, only to be slaughtered like a cattle as a pair of harpoon-shaped lightning jutsu launched at them and pierced their heart, destroying it and killing them in the process

3

One of the ROOT Agent finally snapped "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! **Katon: Gokakyu no-** " another lightning harpoon pierced flew piercing his heart and killing him

2

"No! Guh!" and another one

1

Now what's left of fifteen ROOT ANBUs is the sole leader of the team who were now scared shitless "damn it!" the ROOT leader cursed he's alone now all of his subordinates is dead

But he put that aside and stare at the restrained Jinchurikki he need to bring the Jinchurikki back to his master before anything else happen and dash toward Naruto

Unfortunately for him the attacker knew what he's intended to do so the ROOT leader were stop by a set of five black silver-edges kunais flying at high-speed and successfully pierced his knees, his elbow joints and his chest right where his heart would be and he fell to the ground dead

0

***NYH***

Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata don't know what just happened before them

One moment, they were restrained by ANBU that seems not answering to Hokage's order

One moment, Naruto was about to watch execution of his closest friends

One moment, they were watching these ANBU were picked off one by one by unknown assailants

And now they are here left alone surrounded by dead bodies of 17 ANBUs and 5 mind-stricken ANBUs. Seeing an opportunity to escape, Naruto grabbed one of the silver-edges kunai and cut him loose and then proceed to free his friends

He cutted the rope holding Yakumo and then cutted hinata's

"Come on, we gotta move before anything happen to us" he said

"I-I-I don't think we can escape N-N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said weakly as her **Byakugan** activated

"Huh? Why?"

Hinata then stuttered again "R-Remember when one of those ANBU s-said 'Black suit and a pair of red eyes'? A-apparently there's eighteen of them circling us"

As if on cue all of the assailants coming out from the woods

All of the escapees were quickly alerted and grabbed anything they could find Kunai or blade it doesn't matter as long it's classified as weapon

They quickly grew serious as the assailants figures revealed themselves. They may put a brave façade but on the inside they were scared

How couldn't they? Unlike the ANBU who were porcelain mask this guys wearing black uniform with armour plating and the eyes on their helmet giving them the visage of demon especially two of them were having six red eyes arrange in triangular position on each side and their blade unsheathe ready to strike and to put them more on the edge, the blade they use have the same design meaning the weapons Naruto found inside forest of death belong to them

One of the male 'demon' shinobi sheathe his blade and pull out a… rectangular steel block? Before he pull it and extend the rectangular steel into… something like… screen?

He look at them before staring back the screen

Look at them. Back to the screen

Look at them. Back to the screen

And finally he fold it back to rectangular block

The two six eyes male and the female 'demon' shinobi order something in foreign language to their men to which they quickly comply and run off

Then the two of the leader join own their squad while one of them along with his squad walk toward them slowly

All of the Konoha escapees tighten his grip on their kunai/blade but to their surprise the 'demon' Shinobi

But to their surprise, the 'demon' shinobis undid his blade sheathe and put it on the ground gently before they walk again toward them. That put them at ease… a bit

The squad leader stopped just in front of them and kneel while the others lining up behind him " _Daijōbudesuka?_ "

 **? POV**

(AN: the conversation is in Japanese)

I asked with their native language. I never thought that such world like this have the same language like the Japanese people like the Earth back in our original home Molot Squad have volunteered to gather our stolen weapons that were used by them

While Cobra squad creating perimeter and defend it

"You can speak our language?" the blonde boy asked while keeping their weapon pointed at me

"Of course it's required for us to understand foreign language otherwise we wouldn't be able to graduate" I answered "now, you three okay?"

"Yeah we're fine" he gulped I also could see the uneasy look at the girls

Oh? What happened? It seems they afraid of something… oh! Of course "it's the helmet isn't it?"

They look hesitant but they nod confirming my earlier assumption "I see… rest assured because we're not some kind of monster or something you would be scared of besides, it's part of our identity as a citizen of our empire" I paused letting my earlier words sank deep into their mind "we are here to help you get away"

In truth we already made contact with the boy and his little group but the presences of Leaf ANBU have hindered our mission forcing us to delay our encounter with the boy

During this time, we report to the Autarch who also spectated us back in CIC room, she expressed her disappointment when she watched how they were treated. They were supposed to be capture but the ANBU who were supposed to bring them back to Hidden Leaf Village disobeyed that order and proceed to attack them

She had to change the mission objective from 'bring back the deserter by any means necessary and secure the weapon' to 'secure the weapon and convince those poor souls to join the empire'

We happily comply because, this boy had something in common with my people. Whatever mistreatment given to them must be so bad that they decided to leave their village

"How are we supposed to trust you? You could be outright lying to us so you can get access to our power" the blonde boy said

Sigh… I know he would say that

"Kid we don't have any reason to manipulate you because that's what a tyrannical ruler would do we were simply offer you a place you could call home away from them and out of their reach" I gesture at the dead bodies of the ANBU

Oh? They lowered their weapon?

"With all due respect sir, we were just meet about not 2 minutes ago we can't just trust you immediately" he argued

"Kid, I swear on my leader's name we wouldn't do anything to you. In fact our leader sent us are here because we were ordered to bring you to safety" I repeat

"Again sir with all due respect we would happily oblige to go with you but we already have destination for our own safety

Oh my god… damn how hard to argue with an eight year old kid?

[ _Varcolac 1 do you copy?_ ] a feminine voice can be heard from the radio

I look away from them and respond " _My Autarch?"_ I replied back in English

[ _If they refuse, then it is fine don't push it. Whatever their village done to them have caused them to have trust issue, if the ANBU attack is any indication. At least offer them a transportation to that place and I will send a dropship over_ ]

" _Understood my Autarch_ " I look back at the children "okay kid you win. But can we at least offer you a transportation?"

They seems to think about it for a while but quickly give their answer "alright if you insist"

Ah finally some agreement

"Then can I know where's your destination" he lowered his blade and reach into his bag to pulled out a map

And… wait a minute

"Here, this is our destination, far across Mizu no Kuni we were trying to go to this continent my… source said this place is a safe haven" he pointed at the continent with Helghast Alphabet that written

NEW HELGHAN EMPIRE

…

…

…

Fuck I just been played by an eight years old boy

[Hehehehehehehehe] and now I can hear the Autarch giggled from the other side

Damn you kid

" _Really, Varcolac 1? You had one job and that's to convince the children to go to our empire and live a happy life! How could you failed such easy task? And now we have to escort them to this place called NEW HELGHAN EMPIRE_ " I could hear my subordinate make a fun of me followed by another laugh from other operatives in my squad

At this point I could hear the Autarch's laughter double

I turned around to face my team " _To hell with you, Varcolac 3! I don't know where their destination is! If I know where are they going I'll be more than pleased to guide them to our beloved empire! What would you in my situation huh!?"_ I retorted heatedly

[ _Oh my Self… As fun as it is, May I remind you that you still Oscar-Mike? And you still job to do get it done_ ]

Oh thank you, for reminding them my Autarch and with that the laughter dies down

"Umm… sir?" I turn around once again to face the confuse blonde boy

"Ah… sorry about that just… some stupidity ensued" I said "anyway why you don't want to go with us? When your destination is actually our home"

That got all of the children perked up "What?" he asked dumbfounded

"Your destination is actually our home" I repeated

"Sir, if this is one of your attempt to trick us then let me tell you it woul—" His speech were stopped as I show my arm band at my upper left arm.

Our armband functionality is just like every Hidden village's Hitai-ate it's to identifies from which village they were coming from

Our armband is coloured red with Helghast triad symbol with black Serpent circling the triad

"T-T-That symbol…" the dark-blue haired little girl said

"You're from this Continent?" the brunette girl asked

I nod at them "yes we are," I gesture to my "we were ordered to take you in under our protection and I swear on our Autarch name we will protect you from any harm" I declared

 **With NYH**

They don't know what to say, some people from their destination were actually came to save them from their village

Naruto, Yakumo, And Hinata still diidn't trust this man but what choice do they have their supplies are practically gone, their weapon were actually belongs to them, and they don't have energy to go on

' **Go with them Naruto'**

'Kyuubi? Why?' the blonde clearly confused with his tenant decision

' **The only power I have left after the sealing is my ability to sense negative emotions'** Kyuubi explained ' **it allow me to sense an kind of negative feeling from an individual now this man and his group doesn't have any kind of ill-intent on you they are willing to help you without ulterior motive… despite their demonic look** ' unexpectedly the Kyuubi aid in soft tone unlike his first encounter

"So what do you think?" Naruto look back at his saviour where he can see the armour clad Shinobi open his helmet revealing a young man around his mid-twenty with bald head, black eye, and grey eyebrows

Naruto seems to think about it he look at Yakumo she also seems to think about the possibility while Hinata just go with his decision both of the girl gave him a nod giving their answers

"After some thinking I decided that we will go with you. My name is Naruto Uzu—sorry just Naruto, the black hair girl is my friend Hinata and the other is also my friend goes by the name Yakumo"

"""please meet you""" they chorused together

The bald shinobi smile at them

"May we know one of our saviour name?" that question made the bald shinobi felt appreciated even though he's not doing it alone

"Nice to meet you Naruto, Yakumo, Hinata. My name is Anton. Anton Saric"

- **DONE-**

 **Outro: Linkin park – New divide**

 **So yeah that's the end of chapter seven favourite if you like the story. BTW sorry if made ROOT kinda weak but i really hate them apart from Sai**

 **Please leave a review to help me developing this story that satisfy your need for x-overs fic. Criticism is acceptable but no flame**

 **If I notice there's a flame in the review I will delete it or I'm going to use it to make a roasted duck for my dinner**


	8. Chapter 8 - Meet The Autarch

**Phew how long I was gone? Damn m8 sorry but I got a lotta to do and doesn't have time to write and when I had the time I was to occupied reading other fanfiction or playing GTA 5**

 **Well at least I'm back now and I here present the 8** **th** **chapter of the Story**

 **Oh and as a sign of apology, I made an Omake at the end I just hope that you like it**

 **Okay without further ado… LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

 **Intro: Fall Out Boys – The Phoenix**

 **Somewhere in Konoha**

 **Undisclosed location**

Shimura Danzo is cold, calm, and tactful man. He always think the possible outcome of every mission he give to his shinobi all for the sake and the benefit of the village no matter what the cost and no matter how morally grey they are. His ROOT ANBU is the perfect solution to all of his village problem.

When he heard about the village's Jinchurikki escaped the village he ordered fifteen of his men to bring back the blonde Jinchurikki back to the village grasp. He cursed inwardly at the foolish Yondaime to left the Jinchurikki untrained and focused on her daughter in order to 'restrain' the Jinchurikki

How foolish

He should've let him train Naruto to become a weapon… his weapon. He will be a perfect Agent of ROOT and a marvellous shinobi under his tutelage

However his hope and dream is crushed when his ROOT shinobis return… in a body bag

If Danzo angry about this shadow assailants, he didn't show it instead he contemplate it

Who are they?

Who's strong enough to ambush his Shinobi and kill them like it was nothing?

"Danzo-Sama, I'm here to give you my report" Danzo turn to one of his agent. He ordered one of his ROOT shinobi Fu Yamanaka from Yamanaka clan to enter the dead bodies of ROOT Operatives to find out about the unknown assailants by entering the mind of his dead ROOT agent

"Then talk" he said flatly

"Right after our Shinobi restrain the Jinchurikki and his companions, our agents were attacked by the unknown assailants we don't have the detail about them though one of our agent manage to catch a glimpse of them, black body suit with armour plate and helmet with red eyes

Danzo seems interest at his subordinate report "it seems, Tetsu no Kuni send their Samurai to capture our Jinchurikki"

"Danzo-Sama, as much as I respect you, I think I must disagree"

Hearing his subordinate to question him, made him narrow his eyes at the operatives but he held his anger and put it aside "Explain"

"From my observation, I concluded that our unknown assailants is indeed shinobi as some of their memories showed us their proficiency in using Ninjutsu and possibly Fuinjutsu as three of our operatives got killed by kunai with explosive tag attached to it however, as the tag exploded instead of explosion, it caused an unusual electric phenomenon that electrocute and burn them to crisp"

Now Danzo start to listen to his subordinate report "what else?"

"They also seems to be very well trained in the art of stealth, Bukijutsu (weapon technique) and their strength need to be analyse, since they can hide from us effectively and they managed to impaled five of our agent and pulled them deep into the woods away from our sight and snap their necks in 180 degree angle"

"I see… maybe they are some kind of new ANBU division from Kumo since they are the best lightning jutsu practitioners"

"I thought the same Danzo-Sama"

Danzo nod at him he's about to dismissed Fu but he quickly realised one word from his subordinate that made him perked up "You said earlier the Jinchurikki and his companions, who's his companion?"

Fu was silence for a few second knowing his leader wouldn't like it one bit

"From our agents memories we confirmed his companion is..." Fu paused for a while "Hinata Hyuga and Yakumo Kurama"

Danzo look calm and collected but on the inside he got taken a back from his subordinate report. Those two were on his recruitment list and perfect candidates for his ROOT.

He tried to approached those two but Yakumo is off limit since she's always under constant surveillance from Hokage's ANBU while Hinata for some reason is hard to reach not because she's under surveillance or something but she's just… unreachable as she rarely seen in the village several days after her banishment

And now he let those three loose from his grasp and taken away by _them_

"Fu, assemble a team and send them on a long-term mission: Infiltrate Kumo and search for our escapees and bring back to me alive. DO NOT FAIL me!"

Fu bow to his master and Shunshin out from Danzo's room leaving Danzo's alone in his room and fussing with his mine

'I don't know who you are, Kumo or not, I will have those three in my grasp, no one will stand in my way'

 **Hokage's Office**

"And that's concluded my report Hokage-Sama" a dog masked ANBU finished his report with a cat masked ANBU behind him. They just arrived after being five hour being mindly-stricken by the Kurama clan heiress while the other ANBU were still under effect of Genjutsu

"I see… what about the weapons they use, Kakashi?" Minato asked dropping the formalities

"To put it simply, unique" Kakashi said "I took a good look with my Sharingan… I don't what kind of metal to create such blade but the blade is like…" Kakashi struggle to find the right word "I can't say for sure because it's the first time I saw it." Kakashi said "I never saw what the blade can do but the Kunai and the shuriken your son used, it exhibited a trait that thought it was impossible: it alternating the current and resonate at high frequencies it weakens the molecular bond increasing its cutting power"

Minato blinked several times trying to take the information to his head "Are there any possibilities it's a chakra-enhanced weapon, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head "No, I detected no chakra from them it's all pure kinetic strength from the Kunai and the shuriken" he explained "Whoever made those weapon know what are they doing, I mean the sharpness of the shurikens is ridiculous!"

"Kakashi?"

"I mean, please take a look at our sword" Kakashi gesture to his Kouhai and both of them show how damaged their weapon "it chipped our swords so bad to the point it almost slice it off and the impact force is stronger than the usual Kunai and shuriken we had to enhanced our sword with Chakra otherwise it will be destroyed"

Minato observe at the damaged blade and surprised at the damage. ANBU's sword are made from the finest steel from Tetsu no Kuni

"Well this is troubling, did you at least secure the weapons?"

Kakashi frown at that "I'm afraid we failed that too, Sensei. You see, we did secured the Shurikens and even from the wounded ANBU however, after the Genjutsu wears off the Shurikens… vanished… either it's stolen or retrieved by someone"

"Senpai," Neko step in "I believe it is the latter"

"Could you elaborate Neko?" the Yondaime Hokage inquired

"When we released from the Genjutsu I quickly make my way to the injured ANBU to confirm their condition as we were trapped in the Genjutsu for like 2 hours. One of the injured ANBU, Taka, is my friend. She's one of the first ANBU that fallen to these shurikens. She's forced to be left behind due to her injury, the shuriken burn her left shoulder-"

"Wait burn?"

"Hai" she nodded her head confirming her statement "not just the shurikens have high impact force and high cutting power, it also generate considerable amount of heat to –surprisingly- melt ANBU standard armour to a certain degree as what Mogu experienced"

Minato and Kakashi widened their eyes "are you sure about it?"

"Hai, Hokage-Sama I accompanied both Taka and Mogu to the hospital and take a glance at their injuries and confirmed it with my own eyes" Neko reported "but I digressed, as Taka were forced to stay behind he managed to pull out the shuriken and secure it for further examination however when we're back from chasing your… _son_ " Minato winced a little at the barely hidden venom uttered by his ANBU subordinate

"We found Taka and the others were knocked out cold with the shurikens gone, fortunately they're uninjured. When I asked her 'who did this?' she answered 'a six man squad consist of four men and two woman wearing black body-suit, armour plating and intimidating helmet with red eyes –one of them has six red eyes arrange in triangular position on each sides- knocked them out cold with sleeping gas'." Neko explained

"And no, they are not samurai from Tetsu no Kuni. They're Shinobi… at least that's what Taka and Mogu said I could asked them to describe the perpetrators and draw how they're looks like" Neko Suggested as she step back lining up with Kakashi

"I see… we could always found out about them later" the Yondaime muttered "is there anything else you want to report?"

"That's all we can give Hokage-sama" Kakashi said

"Very well then you may go" and with that both Kakashi and Neko masked ANBU Shunshined out of his office

Right after the ANBUs left, Minato slumped his head to his desk as stress has taken over his mind. He was stressed out when he found out that his son escaped from the village leaving a note for him and his family

His son is sick at the bad treatment given by the villagers, He's sick to thrown out of a store because they accused him as Kyuubi incarnate, he's sick being beaten by the villagers because they believed, but what made the Hokage regretful was his son statement that he's was sick to become village scape goat for something he had no control over it and that's because of him and his wife declaring him as the… as Naruto put it 'Be the Village's FUCKING Jinchurikki'

He love his family he loved his loving wife and he love his twin child. But he decided to condemned his son into something that probably no human could handle by being the village's 'Jinchurikki' to cover up the fact that his daughter are the one who hold the Kyuubi power

That, and the fact his sensei, Jiraiya has told his family about certain prophecy that made him more focus solely on Narumi

And by doing that he and his wife have a lot of time to train his daughter in order to control over Kyuubi power. A lot of time… more like too much time as they neglected their own son and focused their attention too much to Narumi and spoil her like she's their only child and forgot about Naruto

And now it's biting him on his ass as his estrange child now leave the village for good with Yakumo and Hinata in tow

"Kami… how am I going to tell this to Kushina, Narumi, Hiashi, and Kurenai?"

YYY-New Helghan-YYY

 **New Helghan, Neo-Phyrrus city**

 **Outside the Ouroboros palace**

To say naruto and company is amazed by the civilization of this people in this continent would be an understatement of the year

The people in this continent is more advance than their counterpart they have a vehicle with four wheels driving on the road, building made of steel and glass, this… flying vehicle they were boarded in before and don't start with the massive metallic airship(?) floating high above the city the three children could only jaw dropped at the view in front of them

They also looked at the palace in front of them, the Helghast shinobi Molot 1 if Naruto remember said that this 100 metre wide and 60 metre long six floor red palace and white linings is the home of the second Autarch as well as the Helghast shinobi command centre for coordinating their shinobi forces

However the younglings eyes still glued to the massive 300 metre long metallic airship floating above the village(?) showing its glory to every people below them

On the side line three Helghast Shinobi squad couldn't help but chuckle at the three children

"How is that metal…ship? Can float above the village without the aid of hot air balloon?" Naruto asked incredulously as if didn't believe the possibility while Yakumo and Hinata only mouth agape at the new environment "How many chakra did you use to fuel that ship? And how you keep it floating?"

The leader of Varcolac squad, Varcolac 1 or Anton Saric who escorting the three younglings to the Autarch's Sanctum can only chuckle at their reactions

"Easy there kids" Anton said "let's just say we have developed… a machine that allow us to make it float" Anton explained casually

"That's not a satisfying answer my question Saric-san"

"I know, and believe me when I say you wouldn't understand the physics and the chemistry to convert petrusite and lightning chakra altogether into a necessary amount of electricity to power up the gravitational propulsion to keep it afloat"

Naruto and his friends give a look at the red eyes masked Shinobi "umm… what?"

"Exactly" Anton pointed out "now let's go inside the palace the Autarch is awaiting our presence in her Sanctum"

"W-Who is this A-A-Autarch, Saric-san?" Hinata asked

Turning his gaze at the shy girl Anton answer her question "Autarch is the title for our leader, Hinata, Autarch is equivalent of your Hokage." Anton said

 **Inside the Ouroboros palace**

Again Naruto and co. could only looked amazed at the interior. If they see how big the palace is, now they got a plentiful amount of eye candy in the form of the palace's interior the palace's interior floor is covered with marble and red carpet, white wall, several supporting pillars, fancy chandeliers hanging on top of the ceiling.

Shinobi with the same uniform just like their saviour can be seen guarding certain room standing stoically doing their job dutifully despite the simple task given to them

"We're here"

The Helghast Shinobi, Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata stood in front of large black metallic door with New Helghan insignia carved on it. On each side of the door, two Helghast Shinobi with different type of uniform guard the door

They wearing grey suit with white steel-plating covering their shoulder and chest area, black knee pads, black combat boots, and like the rest of every shinobi they have met they also wear a white gas mask-helmet with red eyes. (AN: Armadillo trooper combat uniform in KZ: Shadow Fall) Resting on their right side a sheathe and the blade and a pouch attached on their left thight

" _Halt! State your business with her majesty!"_ one of the guard said in their native language

" _We're Varcolac, Molot, and Cobra squads, we're returning from mission for debrief. Codename: Archangel"_ Anton replied

The guard look a bit relax from the codename. Clarifying their codename the guard reply _"Codename confirm. Varcolac, Molot, and Cobra."_

The guard turn toward the other guard which he start tapping key code before the metallic door slide open

" _You're allowed to enter. The Autarch is waiting for you in her Sanctum"_

" _Thank you"_

" _No need, just doing our job"_

And with that the Helghast squads and the Konoha escapees enter the door leading to the Autarch's Sanctum

 **Autarch's Sanctum**

They arrived inside the Sanctum. Naruto and co. notice how large the room is with circular design and New Helghan new insignia on the floor and a woman behind her work desk standing with her back facing them staring outside the palace via large window on her sides were two people who is fairy tall with black robes and mask with Kanji letter for 'Regret' and 'Suffer'

All of the Helghast Shinobi squads quickly lining up _"my Autarch."_

The woman turn around to face the shinobi squad revealing her pale face to them " _ah… I've been waiting for your arrival"_ she said seriously as she walk toward her desk " _even though I've been monitoring your progress from the CIC room, I want to make sure I'm not missing anything, Captain"_

" _Yes my Autarch"_

And so all of the squad give their report

YYY-New Helghan-YYY

" _And that's concluded our report on our operation"_

" _I see… too bad we didn't find the wreckage"_ The Autarch frowned when she heard that her shinobi couldn't find the downed asset " _well that's not matter at least our weapon is secured. Any question before I dismissed you?"_

The Cobra leader raise her hand " _was that wise to let our asset in hostile land?"_

The Autarch quickly answer " _No, it's not. But you already search the area thoroughly and found no trace of it, I don't want to risk my shinobi for an unconfirmed equipment loss, besides every dropships equipped with self-destruct seal which upon destruction there will be nothing left but burnt metal construct"_ Ophis explained

" _Anymore question? No? Then dismissed,_ except you three children over there I want to talk with you _"_ Ophis said with different language at the last part.

Her word which the Helghast shinobi replied by bowing to their Autarch before Body Flicker out from the Sanctum while the three Konoha escapees look tense when the Autarch state want to talk with them

Ophis raise from her desk and walk toward them "Are you alright?" Ophis said in gentle soft voice with a smile on her face as she kneel in front of them

Not expecting her to be kind the Konoha children put their mind and body at ease a bit "You've been through a lot just to be free and I, more than glad to take you in my empire Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata" her shinobi have given their name so it's better to call their name in friendly tone

" _Arigatou"_

" _Arigatou dattebayo"_

" _A-A-Arigatou A-Autarch-Sama"_

Ophis smile at them she like this children already especially the shy one… remind her a lot of her beloved sister Asia

"I hate to ask but what made you decide to escape to my empire?" at that question all of the children gain a sour and angry look. Noticing this Ophis quickly change her question "okay you don't have to tell right now it clearly bugging your mind" she calm them down

"So you three hungry?"

Yakumo kindly answer "uh… no thank you Autarch-Sama we—" her plead quickly cancelled as her, Hinata, and Naruto's stomach growls demanding to be fill with something

Seeing this Ophis couldn't help but chuckle "no need to be modest, my child. I know you tired and you've been through a lot back then and you deserve some food and refreshment" Ophis said in assuring smile "now if you would follow I'll show to the dining room I'll get the chef to cook something for you"

"Autarch-Sama you don't have to, we have our own food and…" Yakumo tried to say but quickly cut off by a happy Dragon God

"I insist Yakumo-chan you three look so thin and a bit malnourished, consider this as a welcome gift from me. Besides it's almost lunch time"

Unable to resist the happy leader combined with their rumbling stomach the Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata conceded to the Autarch insistence

"Can I request something Autarch-Sama?" Naruto asked

"Shoot"

"Can I… can I have one or two bowls of ramen?" Naruto asked again. Yakumo and Hinata visibly groan behind him "Hey, I haven't eat Ramen for a while, that's my favourite food"

"I-It's i-impolite to ask such thing N-Naruto-Kun"

"Yeah, and we should be happy with the food by her you should be grateful with everything Autarch-Sama will give to us"

Ophis couldn't help but giggle at their bickering "Now, now don't fight with each other and I think I don't mind with his request

Naruto lit up with a smile while Yakumo groan and Hinata look disappointed

"With all due respect Autarch-Sama would you please don't spoil him with Ramen?" Yakumo pleaded

"Why not Yakumo-chan? Besides, Ramen and Curry rice is on our menu for today lunch as main course along with Spring Roll as appetizer and Cinnamon Bun for our desert" when she's done mentioning the three-course meal menu for lunch, all of the boy and the girls speechless as they give a look at her with a shocked/happy/grateful look

They keep staring at the Dragon-God as if she's a saint or something

"Uhh… Naruto, Yakumo, Hinata… why are you looking like that?" her question were answered when the Konoha younglings glomping at her almost putting her off balance

Her servants quickly come to her aide for possible attack but quickly back off when the Dragon God signal with her right hand that she's fine

"Ramen… thank you Autarch-Sama" Naruto said with a fake tears

"Curry rice and Spring Roll… mother is that you? Yakumo look at the Dragon God with hoping look

"Cinnamon buns… I love you… I love you sooo much right now" and Hinata who surprisingly not stutter

Ophis who look taken a back with their praise smile in response and pat their heads "hey now you gave me too much credit. Now let's go follow me to the dining room so we can have our food" and with that the Konoha children releasing their grip on their Autarch's neck. The Autarch get up and walk toward the door with the Konoha youngling in tow escort by her trusted servants

As they walk outside the Sanctum couldn't help replaying one word that echo in her head: Mother

'Mother, huh?'

YYY-New Helghan-YYY

 **Ouroboros's palace Dining room**

 **4** **th** **floor**

 **Ophis POV**

I don't know how I should react to this

I don't know if I should be shocked or impressed with these children

Shocked because how many food they devour or impressed for devouring 30 plates of spring Roll, 35 plates of curry rice, 40 bowls of Ramen, and 35 plates of cinnamon bun… under 30 minutes

And they still going at it

Many waiters and waitress who I ordered to bring more food can be seen buzzing from palace's kitchen bringing more food to be serve only to be shocked and back to the kitchen to bring more food as the they were carry before were quickly devour

Rinse and repeat

'Geez… and they say I have black hole for a stomach' I thought whole looking at the little drakes munching through their favourite food while I'm sitting across the table with my own set of food

Wait, little drakes? Did I just really call them little drakes?

Pushing those thoughts aside I look at the children who finally stop eating as their stomach couldn't handle it anymore

"Had enough?" I asked

"Yeah, thank you I'm stuffed *Burp* sorry" the young blonde boy burped

"It's fine, I know it's rude, but I'll let it slide this time" I waved it off as I munch my own spring rolls

"We're very grateful for the food Autarch-Sama, how can we thank you?" the brunette girl asked

"Well, maybe your reasons and stories why you want to take refuge in my empire?" I notice the children look grim and sour once more "look I understand you don't want to talk about it and I'm sorry for prying, but as the leader of this nation I need your reasons why you decide to run away to my country and I have responsibility to keep my people safe keep that in mind I have nothing against you I'm here to help you" I stated

The only response from them were silence as they have conflict expression on their face

"Sigh… It's alright if you don't want to talk about it, I guess I shouldn't have-"

"No, you're kind enough to rescue us from… our former village ANBU and give us food" the blonde boy interjected "I guess it would be fair if we tell you our background"

I order the waiters/waitresses and my servants to left us alone to have some private conversation

"I see… don't push it if things got heavy for you" I said before I continue "you know, I noticed that you're kinda mature for your age what happen to you three?" I couldn't help but ask.

They look no older than 8 years old and they should be act like normal children even though they are shinobi in training that doesn't mean they can't enjoy some childhood moment

But what I've seen in front of me is three children who already thinking outside childhood mind and started to see the world with bigger picture

"Autarch-Sama…" he start before I cut him off

"And please call me Ophis, I'm not on duty at the moment and no need to be formal with me right now" I smiled at them

"Uh… Ophis… San then. Ophis-san, try to live in our condition as the living time bomb, exiled heiress, and the village's scapegoat for years… that'll made your mind more sharper than most kid"

Living time bomb? Exiled Heiress? Village's Scapegoat?

"What do you mean?"

The blond boy look at his brunette friend to which she reply with a nod before she took a deep breath

"My name is Yakumo Kurama… former heiress of Kurama clan…" she said solemnly

"Wasn't that a clan that was known their prowess for their Genjutsu Bloodline?"

"Yes"

"Then why you leave the village?" I curiosly asked

"Well you see…"

For the next few minutes I listen carefully how her life goes on. Born with fragile body but gift with a strong Genjutsu Bloodline that were able to turn a mere illusion into reality using painting as her medium to cast the Genjutsu

She was supposed to be train by Konoha Kunoichi known as Kurenai Yuuhi but given up on her as she thought she's not capable of teaching her. And she's not even trying. And Yakumo's power got seal because several day after Kurenai given up on her, she sealed the poor girl power because she realised the danger of the Bloodline and consult this with the Hokage and ordered her to do so

And now Ido (her dark side) along with most of her power has been sealed. In most cases this shouldn't be a problem but this is her psyche, her id, the dark part of human mind. The seal only erase the probability of the Id side to take over the Ego side not completely erase it but contain it as there's no such thing that can be used to completely erase her Id Psyche.

There will be no light without the darkness and vice versa

But as the time goes by, there will be the time when the seal got broke releasing her dark side to take over her Ego. And that's why she's always under ANBU and Medic nin Shinobi surveillance

"I see…" I adopted thinking pose as I told her to sit down. Why they didn't try to train her? Isn't it more beneficial if they have a powerful fully-trained Genjutsu user act as support unit rather than leaving her to succumb to her Id

I really don't understand nor want to know their logic

Then I move my gaze toward the shy girl "what about you little one?" she yelped cutely when I asked her

Oh myself. I swear she's like reincarnation of Asia-nee san or something

"I-I-I d-don't k-know where to s-start" she stuttered cutely as she grab the blonde boy's arm afraid if I'm might do something to her

Yep, definitely Asia-nee san

I look at her warmly and putting my best smile at her "don't worry Hinata-chan I promise I wouldn't hurt you, okay? Now what about introducing yourself first?" I said

Seeing no ill intent in my word the girl introduce herself "M-m-my name is Hinata H-Hyuga Of Hyuga Clan… f-f-former heiress too…"

'Heiress of a clan too?'

"Heiress of a clan too?" I voiced out my thought

And Hinata respond by nodding her head meekly "Y-yes… I was O-Ophis-Sama... but everything c-changed w-when that d-day"

And she trail off telling her reasons

Like Yakumo, I listen to her story. From what I can gathered from her story she's supposed to be the heiress of Hyuga clan and the successor of her father but her father deemed too weak and did not meet his expectancy because she can't perfectly perform their clan's Taijutsu signature, Gentle Fist. And that's increasing when she sparred with her little sister who only 4 years younger than her and always losing every time she fight her younger sister. She disgusted by the fact she must hurt her younger sister and refused to hurt her

And statement led her to be branded cage bird seal and banished from her clan. And the life on the street was not as forgiving as her clan's compound, she was forced to live on the street and sometimes if she's lucky she will found card board box big enough to sleep

To survive she's forced to drop so low to steal from a shop

And she always got this uneasy feeling being follow everywhere she go this caused her to be on guard 24 hour as she keep activating her **Byakugan** eyes to look for her stalker and run away to a place called Forest of Death to hide before going back to the village picking everything that essential for her survival

Though she didn't have to do it again when she met both Naruto and Yakumo

"I… See" I said as I put my calm façade but on the inside I'm seething in rage

How could someone do that to their own child? Just because you're the head of the clan doesn't mean you throw your child away just because clan matters more than your own child!

I mean, just because your child can't reach your expectancy, be patient and teach her/him the right way while spending time with her/him making parental bond with your child stronger

Not BANISHED HER!

I look away from the three children for a while taking this information in to my head while mentally cursed that fool of a clan head

Calming myself down, I look at the final Konoha escapees "What about you Naruto?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze… or used to anyway… and yes I'm too an heir of Uzumaki-Namikaze clan… but I passed it to my twin"

"And care to tell why you leaving you're village?"

"… I got sick… to all of them"

Then like Yakumo and Hinata, I listen to his story and so far he's the one having it much worse than his other friends. Glared, hated, shunned, oppressed and more inhuman treatment given to him such as fox hunt in his birthday

His parents were focused on his twin while leaving him unloved add the fact that his father is the Hokage make it his time with Naruto is almost non-existence. The blond also stated that his father declared him as the…

Wait…

Wait a minute

"Care to repeat it again Naruto" I said in disbelief

Naruto took a deep breath before letting it out "My father declared me as the village Jinchurikki"

*CLANG**CLANG*

 **Third Person POV**

*CLANG**CLANG*

The sound of silver spoon and fork smash against plate echo the dining room courtesy of the Dragon God Autarch look at the young blond with a shock face as if she's just witness a killer stuffed animal kill a toddler by biting his head and shattering the toddler skull

"Jinchurikki?" Ophis said as she still wearing her shocked expression "You're a Jinchurikki?"

"W-well not exactly… I mean I only hold the soul while my twin sister hold Its Chakra" Naruto explained feeling a bit uneasy at her stare

Ophis blinked "wait you only hold the soul so why did your father declared as the Jinchurikki?" Jinchurikki means The 'POWER' of Human Sacrifice. What is the point of becoming Jinchurikki if you don't hold the 'POWER'?

Naruto look angry when the Autarch ask him that "Simple, to become the scapegoat and keep the angry mobs away from my sister everybody knew the life of Jinchurikki goes, and it's much worse if the Jinchurikki is a girl, so my _father_ decided it's the best way to declared me as the Jinchurikki while my sister lives away from harm and always lives a healthy life while I'm taking the brunt of the Jinchurikki" he ranted

Ophis shook her head in disbelief "I thought Jinchurikki was supposed to be seen as a hero since he/she contain the beast and have the ability to use its power" I said remembered certain someone "and why your father would reveal such confidential information to civilians?"

"Well, go tell my father. I once read Konoha history scroll and it recorded that our village is using democracy -whatever the hell that means- as Konoha governing system, the only thing I know that, it give civilian the same power as the Hokage in term of governing the village. And their influences is strong and they make a demand to tell them whatever happened to the Biju that attacked our village on my twin and my birthday… to which they stupidly comply and declared me as the Jinchurikki and mark the start of the civilian crusade to kill me" Naruto said angrily

'What the hell…' Ophis muttered as she pinch her bridge 'Democracy to lead huge ninja village while giving the civillians as much freedom as they want. Unbelievable'

"So which Biju you hold, Naruto?"

Naruto look hesitant but he owe this woman their lives by ordering his men to take them here "Kyuubi, Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"…Kyuubi, huh" for some reason Naruto could see a relieve expression on her face before narrowing her eyes but quickly dissipate as she recompose herself before assuming thinking position

After several minutes drown in her thinking in silence Ophis look at the children "Tell me Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata… do you want to become shinobi of New Helghan Empire?"

 **Ophis POV**

Right after I launched that question the children look visibly brigthen up and focus their attention to me

"Of course we do, Dattebayo!"

"Yes we loved to"

"Y-Yes I want t-to become one"

I couldn't help but giggle at their enthusiasm but unfortunately I need to put some sense to them "but don't get ahead of yourselves my children. Shinobi works is never clean and sometime we operate either in dark or grey area where sometime you will question your sanity I'm saying this because we have different system than any elemental nations" I pointed out and they quickly understand it

Well what can I say? I need to make them realise that Shinobi job is not about throwing flashy Jutsu even though some of them ironically 'flashy' said technique could cause massive damage

Sure it's look cool and flashy but what would you do when you see your flashy jutsu kill someone would you still call it cool and flashy Jutsu?

This is what I'm always do to every young Helghast that trying to enlist but couldn't get over the fact about cool jutsu. Lucky for me, they can be count by finger

"You should understand that not everything is cool and stuff, in New Helghan Empire, Shinobi is an adult who have responsibility to defend the Empire and answer to its Autarch." I wave my hand in front of me materializing a poster of the New Helghan Empire logo the 'Y' - symbol with a serpent circling it and lift it showing it to the three children

I point at the north-western arrow "It is their Duty to protect and serve New Helghan Empire from its enemy,"

Then I move my finger to North-Eastern arrow "Their Obedience is to uphold the law of the empire,"

I move my finger pointing at the southern arrow "Their Loyalty lies only to the Autarch and New Helghan," lastly I point at the serpent

"The Autarch is the head of the nation where he/she must capable protecting the people of Helghast and he/she must be capable keeping the stability inside the empire" Ophis finished as put away the poster

"A bit stricken for me, but this is the ideology that was created by the first Autarch in forming the empire and this is the creed that we uphold in our nation and we hold dear in our heart, The Helghast Creed. Now I ask you Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata do you have what it takes to be a Helghast Shinobi?" I asked in all seriousness

"""Yes!""" they said in unison

"W-We may be new in this land" Hinata said

"But we will try our best to become Shinobi/Kunoichi" Yakumo followed

"Because that's our dream, Dattebayo!" Naruto finished

I smiled at their determination those three remind me of Issei Tou-san. Despite this I know children shouldn't have to be happy wanting such job, but this is how it work in this realm as such I should respect their decision

Not they mind it too, though. I watch how Naruto killed two ANBU and had no trouble… no he had trouble I saw how his hand tremble during my Helghast shinobi report at debrief where Naruto killed one ANBU with Helghast Kunai and another one with **Clone Great Explosion** Jutsu

Hmm… it seem I need to talk with him soon

But for now

"Then I, Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory, the Second Autarch of New Helghan Empire hereby accept you to become candidates for New Helghan Shinobi"

After they hear my approval, I can see the light in their faces as if I finally realising their long lost dream

"Regret" said as my male servant materialising right beside me startling the children " _would you kindly show them their room? Sixth floor, room 404_ "

" _Yes, Master_ "

"Naruto, Yakumo, Hinata please follow my servant here, he will show you your room" I stated "I'll be back in my Sanctum to handle the paperwork" I said with groan seriously what's the business with paperwork? Every realm I visited this… thing will always exists heck, even in medieval times!

I need my Mountain Dew

 **Naruto Mindscape**

Kyuubi was awake from its sleep

The fox were awake from the cheers of its jailor trying to establish a mind connection with Naruto to find out what happen and when the connection is established the nine tailed fox were greeted by the sight of the woman in front of its jailor's eyes and couldn't believe its own eyes

" _ **It can't be…"**_

YYY-New Helghan-YYY

 **Ophis POV**

It's night time

I've done all of my duty as the leader of this Empire and decided to go back to my room not to sleep mind you but to watch stars spread across the night sky it was beautiful to say the least. I never had the chance like this anymore except from medieval time realms since modern time realms tend to destroy the beauty of nature with pollution

As I watch the night sky inside my room I begin to contemplate what has transpire today. First, we discovered distress signal coming from Land of Fire which turns out three little drakes trying to get away from their oppressive village

Second, the revelations of what the villagers, Hokage, Yakumo-chan's sensei, and certain clan heads did to them

Third, they swore an allegiance to the Empire

At first I thought the Helghast would hate them since they are human, but turns out went better than expected, they treat the little drakes as if they are part of the Empire already

When I ask why? All of them simply said they're not part of certain 'human organization' and if they treat them like how 'they' treat the Helghast, then the Helghast are no better than 'them'

Which is a good thing for me and them

The rest of day gone uneventful except Yakumo come to me alone and trying to talk with me. The poor little girl asked me if she's really become a Kunoichi when I know her 'condition'

Most people would act like her sensei but I'm not most people nor people and I assured her to be optimist and don't let her condition hold her down. I promised her that she will be an incredible Kunoichi and heal her illness

Oh you can't imagine how bright the light on her face when I told her that

But of course wherever there are good news, there will always bad news accompany it namely the Jinchurikki

I'm shocked to hearing Naruto is the vessel of a chakra beast but as it turns out, I felt relieve when I know he's not holding 'that' beast

Damn! How long I'm out of the loop? The last time I heard the word Jinchurikki was centuries ago

"I thought I'm going to face 'that' chakra beast again"

But turns out I didn't have to because –as Naruto told me- the terms Jinchurikki refers to those who hold the power of one of the nine tailed beast and right now there are still nine tailed-beast sealed inside the their human vessel and scattered all across elemental nations… instead of one

But enough of that, right now I have nation to lead and three little drakes to be train in the art of Shinobi and I need to focus on that rather than thinking about past-time event

Deciding I had enough stargazing I walk to my king size bed and undone my Autarch uniform changing into my sleeping robe, I crawl back to my bed and cover myself with blanket before chanting a prayer

"My family… I hope you had found your peace… somewhere in the afterlife…" I said before closing my eyes "and I hope you too find your peace… Hagoromo-Sensei"

- **DONE-**

 **Outro: Linkin park – New divide**

Omake:

 **Ophis Journal #87**

Children

They are the cutest thing I've ever seen _

Their innocence reminds me a lot of Asia nee-san which I found it cute. Their smiles, happiness, and curiosity always got me and never fail liven up my life

I love them so much, so much till the point where I don't mind buying them a lot of sweets, clothes, story books, and toys for them heck, I would gladly spend all of my money just to see them happily playing with each other

Which is leading to my current situation: I'm out of money. And I need a quick money in this world

sigh… TT_TT

What Grayfia would do knowing that I, -someone powerful enough to destroy a world- can't manage my own money? Maybe she would pull out Harisen and smack my head with it just like she did with Sirzech

Hehe… Good ol' memories

Anyway since this is the first time I will take a job, I will find that can be done so simple like shop clerk, waitress, or something like that

I could just rob tons of gold from a bank and erase their memory afterward, but I want an honest money and I want to earn it just like the human would do in this world not by abusing my power to earn money.

Besides, Tou-san and Kaa-san would rolling in their grave if I do something like that

After many failed interviews and multiple 'already taken jobs' I finally got a job as… a security guard

Yes a security guard. I, the Infinite Dragon God took a job as a security guard to earn an honest money. Happy that I admit that?

Sigh -_-

Now, the Job is simple all I have to do is guard the local family Pizzeria and watch for any suspicious activities from 12AM to 6AM for one hundred dollar and fifty cent per five day and I will get another twenty dollar and ten cent for overtime if I take a my shift in saturday

Huh… not bad… not bad at all for a starter... what could go wrong?

 **So what do you think?**

 **I hope this is met your expectation come to think of it I think the next chapter will be faster I will try to upload it as soon as I can and maybe some action in it**

 **Please leave a review to help me developing this story that satisfy your need for x-overs fic. Criticism is acceptable but no flame**

 **If I notice there's a flame in the review I will delete it or I'm going to use it to make a grilled shrimp for my dinner**


	9. Chapter 9 - Timeskip and First Mission

**AN: My freakin' ass. I promised to you all about my promise to update the story sooner but life get in the way and stuffs comes in and starts ruining my plans**

 **And for that I'm sorry**

 **Anyway this is the next chapter, I hope this will be doing well and to compensate my long absence from this story**

 **And with that… LET THE STORY BEGINS!**

"…" – **speech**

'…' – **thought**

 **[…] – Radio chatter**

 **|…| - Sign language**

 **Place/jutsu spoken in Japanese (i.e. Hi no Kuni/Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu) elemental Shinobi perspective**

 **Place/jutsu spoken in Japanese (i.e. Land of Fire/Fire style: Fireball jutsu) Ophis/Helghast Shinobi perspective**

 **Intro: Fall Out Boys – The Phoenix**

* * *

 **7 Year later**

 **New Helghan, Neo-Phyrrus**

 **Autarch Sanctum**

 **Ophis POV**

Seven year. Seven year has passed

For me time is something that's simply considered as easy come and easy go. For some people, it was a long time but to me -who live long enough for anyone to call me a living fossil- seven year is like seven day for me

However, the arrival of Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata change that

The last seven year have been the most precious time for me after the apocalypse thousand years ago. If the centuries I spent wandering around the realms learning everything inside one realm to another realm, give freedom and recruit a servant from one to another like Regret and Suffer, helping rebellion, and stuff like that

Most of my journey ended up aiding some group instead a major player or a villain in that realm who always got caught in between and most of those group suffered the same fate like the Helghast: Shunned, Oppressed and Conquered by those they sought to escape.

So that's why I took them in not because they have Jinchurikki in their group but because something I learn during my years of travel: Sympathy

They maybe don't want my sympathy because they do not want to be seen weak. They want to become a strong shinobi/Kunoichi and prove it to their oppressors that they can be a strong person unlike their own pre-judgement

But that's what made me worry. One can be so obsessed in their goal and I can see the fire in their eye that they want something… not good to happen to their oppressors… not that I can blame them they're still a child no matter how mature they are, there always be one childish mind in their brain: their hatred toward their Parents/Clan/Ex-Teacher

And that's why I sympathise with them

If I don't something about it, it will get worse to the point they want to exact revenge on them. Revenge… it only poison yourself and destroy someone from inside or caused more harm than good to their surroundings… like I used to be

And that's why I…

* **Flashback 5 years ago** *

 **Ouroboros Palace's Study room**

 **5** **th** **floor**

" _My Autarch, you ask for our presence?" Naruto said with formality following behind him were Yakumo and Hinata. They just finished their academy training and just got back_

" _Drop the formalities Naruto, I'm not on duty right now" I said casually as I close my book "but yes, I need to talk about something" I said gesturing them to sit on the couch_

" _Umm… O-Ophis-san do you have bad eyesight" Hinata asked looking at me_

 _Oh yeah I kinda follow her habit "Huh? Oh this?" I tap my glasses "Nah, it's just for looks. Sometimes, I can think more clearly if I wear this" I said as I taking my glasses off_

 _I waited until they get comfortable on the couch before I started talking in serious tone"Naruto, Yakumo, Hinata, for the last two years I've been taking you in my empire watching your activities every day and I, have come to conclusion…" I paused a little to see their reaction_

 _Naruto hung his head down_

 _Yakumo look surprised and wore a shocked expression_

 _While Hinata fidgeting aaaannndd using perfectly executed Puppy Eyes No Jutsu at me_

 _I could hear 'it's too good to be true' muttered from Naruto and Yakumo almost on the verge of tears while Hinata…_

 _Would stop looking at me like that Hinata! At this rate I might cave in under your cute façade!_

 _Sigh I should have known better that I shouldn't use that kind of tone to them and why are you so negative?_

 _Now, I feel like I just kicked a puppy_

 _Anyway, you're hoping for heart-breaking answer? Well you'll be disappointed because…_

" _I want to adopt you three as my son and daughters"_

 _Silence reign after I said that as if I just authorized something outrageous. At first I thought they were questioning my decision knowing their background but the looks on their faces convinced me that they were shocked and trying to process my statement_

 _Well it hard to process especially the part where THE Autarch of this nation, the second leader of the hard worker Helghast people, the strongest individual in New Helghan want to adopt them_

 _And as fast as lightning the trio of honorary New Helghan citizens glomp at me again_

" _Don't do that again… please…" Yakumo said in hoarse voice_

" _I thought you were… going to" Hinata said almost sobbing… damn it I almost made her cry_

" _We gladly accept you… as our mother" and Naruto said with finality_

 _I smile at their response it's good to know they are quite accepting at my decision at first I thought they would be sceptical but the lack of love from their parents/teacher made them accept me as their new mother_

" _Don't worry I won't do that again" I return the hug "you all have bright future awaits"_

* **Flashback end***

And thus how Naruto Hyoudou-Gremory, Yakumo Hyoudou Gremory, and Hinata Hyoudou-Gremory was born

In addition to their adoption I also decided to take three of them to apprenticeship so I can teach them not only how to utilize chakra but also magic… if it possible that is. Because this realm is relying on chakra too much to the point it act as magic replacement in this world I doubt if any of them developing magic circuits.

Teaching Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata was certainly new experience for me if I'm the one who usually pestering someone be their student or dwell into an some art/books so I can learn something, now the role has been reversed with me being the teacher and they become the students

And I personally taught them -though I let Hera and Jorhan to help them with their literature problem- and each of them need personal training

~Ouroboros~

 **Hinata** \- I've taken interest in the shy girl, despite her shy personality she's quite adept in close range combat. During their escape I noticed she's not very active in fighting but rather focused on spotting target or detect any attack aimed at them making me come to conclusion she's also very adept to become a sensor Kunoichi

She's going to perfect her fighting style but her family scroll was destroyed during their fight with the ANBU that were chasing them. I took this chance by introducing her the martial art known as Baguazhang

Unlike Gentle-fist who rely heavily on both hands to fight, Baguazhang utilized both handwork and footwork to fight their enemy giving more variability and kicks which is not used In Gentle Fist along with the evasive nature of the style it will suit her perfectly. Additionally, since I taught her Baguazhang her main targets in close range will be vary since Gentle fist focused on closing Chakra Pathway and surrounding organs, now due to the nature of Baguazhang she have additional target to strike like joint locks around human body

I still remember two of my Chunin with a rank of 2nd Lieutenant and were sent to hospital because of dislocated Joints on their shoulder joints and their hip joints caused with her new hybrid fighting style

Ouch…

Also I taught her a special Taijutsu style and sensing technique that I found and learned during my travel as complimentary addition for her **Byakugan** and her Baguazhang

And she managed to mastered it in three years the only thing to do left is field testing and if it has satisfying result then I will try to apply this to my Ghost ANBU

Though, I keep reminding her that Gentle Fist is the most suitable fighting style for her, Baguazhang is just additional lesson from me to add more kick attack in her Taijutsu since sooner or later I might send her to elemental nation for a mission and she will be quickly get into trouble if she meet a Leaf Shinobi and it's not funny if she quickly discovered because of her fighting style

And how to confuse them with Gentle Fist? Make a bastardize version of it and add Kenjutsu to her arsenal

About Kenjutsu, judging from her fast hand movement I assumed that she would be suitable to use a Kodachi or two. I had to drilled an intense training of swordsmanship with working with her footwork and Kodachi fighting style

She have two nature affinities fire and lightning. Responding to this, I taught her several fire jutsu and lightning jutsus which is native to their original continent and our own Jutsus along with Iryo Jutsu or medical jutsu

Her genjutsu is… good enough. But not her forte she only master Hell viewing technique along with layered Genjutsu and how to break a Genjutsu

And lastly, Fuinjutsu she's good enough for creating storage seals and several trap seals

 **Yakumo** \- she's a long-range fighter that's it. Her physical disadvantage forced her to resort to use long-range technique via her Genjutsu

Ninjutsu and Taijutsu is not her forte, but this is a crucial technique that every Shinobi need to mastered at the academy which is I strongly declared I will take no excuse if she fail which is made her down for few days

But that's end when I offered her to use my 'snake' to alter her body and mould it into proper Kunoichi body. I took a good re-studying Ajuka's Evil Piece System figuring how to transform one being into a devil I took some notes here and there along with trial and errors I finally create a 'snake' to alter her physic

I actually already know the concept because that's how I turned Regret and Suffer into my servants but I don't want her bound to me as a servant no, I just want to fix her body not force an oath she didn't want to swore

After consuming the snake, her body quickly react to it and the snake transform it into normal… well maybe not entirely normal since I added a little bit of magic in it. The reaction was instant she fell to the ground unconscious unable to handle the strain from the transformation

Two hours later however, she woke up with unusually great feeling her body has turn into a perfect healthy and strong body thought she had strength issue since anything she grab were either crushed or bent

I think I put too much magic into her body despite the miniscule amount

That being said I think she's now more… _well endow_ with that curves, hips, and breast

Yep, I put _too much_ magic in it causing the snake stimulated her hormone causing her to bloom beautifully

Anyway pervy thought aside

With her newfound power I taught her how to control her power with casual control training like holding an egg without cracking it or holding a sword without bending the hilt. I also quite surprise when I tested her power, Alviss Fitzgerald my Colonel offer his help to test her power only to be blown through a wall… and fell to the ground from 6th floor with a single punch

Judging from her explosive power I choose Bajiquan as her main taijutsu style albeit she admit she's not suitable for close-range fight, I ensure her to take the lesson as she wouldn't know what she will get into

As for Ninjutsu I found out she have nature affinity for Lightning, fire, and water just like Hinata, I taught Ninjutsu that were native to their original continent and our original jutsu along with Iryo Jutsu

In addition to her ninjutsu, I also found out my 'snake' not only create a healthy body for her but also create magic circuits inside of her which again made me surprised at this revelation how? What have I done to awaken her power to this length? Is my magic the one behind this? This is not what I intended to do

Pushing those thoughts aside, I also noticed the large amount of mana pooling up inside of her so rather than leaving it unusable. My servants and I taught her several magic techniques to her that were aligned with her nature affinity though I wonder…

Is Norse magic a bit overpowered for her enemy?

Try to utilising her fighting tactics for long-range combat, Yakumo decided that bow and arrow would be her perfect weapon for her though, it's uncommon for Helghast Shinobi for not using kenjutsu, but Yakumo made it up with her skill in archery. She's an excellent markswoman able to shoot two consecutive shots hitting the bull's eyes from 500 metres with the second arrow split the first one

About her Genjutsu, it's a friggin' cheat code I tell ya. A FRIGGIN' CHEAT CODE! She can make a Genjutsu-like Ninjutsu attacks regardless her nature affinity and those who not par with her skill can't tell the differences

Forget basic hand seal for every Genjutsu technique with her mind alone she's capable performing every Genjutsu technique ever listed and those which never listed

It also allowed her to cast Genjutsu world trapping her victim from escaping, creating illusion monster, and more

It's just like watching [Dimension Lost] and watered down version of [Annihilation Maker] shoved into one body

Realising this I made a restriction seal on her that spread all across her body the idea is to control certain amount of her bloodline power so she can control correct amount of her Bloodline ability so she didn't overdo it and risking her ido to take over

Now that being said, her dark conscience. I don't know what happen but her dark side suspiciously disappeared this pops a crucial question: where is it? It's impossible for it to just come and go knowing the dark conscience part of her human mind. But when I release her seal, her bloodline power pouring in but her Ido doesn't appear nor trying to take over her mind it's like… it simply vanish…

This need to be investigate and the answer are remain to be seen.

Her Fuinjutsu is on the same level like Hinata only limited to storage seal

 **Naruto** \- He's the most unique than the rest of the two. His physical ability is extraordinary.

Unlimited stamina. He could outrun even my best Shinobis, even a veteran one like my Colonel and the Ghost along with his ability to fight for two hour straight non-stop

Large… no make it _magnamous_ amount of chakra. His chakra reserve is something that can be considered the biggest among the biggest being Kage level chakra and still growing

Faster healing and regeneration despite not being a true Jinchurikki. He claimed it's an inherited power from his former clan, Uzumaki. His clan were known for their longevity, faster healing from injuries even mortal wounds and fast chakra regeneration, and their knowledge of Fuinjutsu

And of course being a clan who specialized in Fuinjutsu, he have made several low rank seals such as storage seal. Seeing this opportunity, I provided him with our own version of sealing arts to his delight. Right, now he has produced hundreds of mid to high class Fuinjutsu ready to aid him in combat in any kind of situations or utility seals for menial task such storage seals

About Kenjutsu, I'll admit he's doing better unlike the other two he had more practice then the rest but he had no style whatsoever but he have the footwork and the reflex of a swordsman.

The Colonel volunteered offered his help once again –though, he's Hoping not to be blown off again- to evaluate Naruto. At the end of the day, he came back reporting to me in his report he stated that despite the lack of sword style his reflex alone enough to repel the colonel's slashes and he managed to hold off for fifteen minutes utilizing his fast footwork and reflex

About his Taijutsu, he's a brawler nothing much to say other than his rather blunt street-fighter but combine with his fast footwork making him completely unpredictable in his movement and caught many Helghast shinobi off guard and manage to take down other candidates with mere reflexes and fast movement. I want to teach him some martial arts but his unpredictability that made me to let him keep his… _unique_ fighting style

About Ninjutsu, he… exceed my expectation, I tested for his nature affinity and unlike most of my shinobi nor his friends he has all the nature affinities. He was surprise and happy at the discovery knowing he had more potential in this field than his other friend –if didn't count Yakumo's Genjutsu Bloodline- I also happy at this development but I told him not to get cocky because this will be hard training for him to master all the elemental attacks

And hard it was, as of today, he only master two elements Wind and Lightning Jutsus while he only managed the rest down to basic with water being intermediate level

And like the rest of the two I taught him medical ninjutsu

About his Genjutsu, it's not his specialty but at least he can performed the basic like Hell viewing technique and cancelling Genjutsu though I doubt he'll need it since his tenant alone enough to help him escape Genjutsu despite the lack of its chakra

Ah yes his tenant

* **Flashback 6 years ago***

 _ **Naruto mindscape**_

" _Mother how are you inside my mind?" Naruto asked_

" _I have the ability, Naru-kun, I need to see your tenant it's regarding of your training" I answered "would kindly show the way?" I continued as I observing the… sewer of a mindscape._

" _This way"_

 _Walking around the sewers I noticed how damp, dimly lit, and water dripping from the pipes on the ceilings. This place even though the water is clean it's still give that dark creepy sewer impression_

" _We're here" as I arrived at the spacious part of the sewers I can see a large metal bar cage with a kanji letter for 'seal' in the middle of it. You can't see anything behind the bars except for darkness looming on the other side_

" _ **Go away Gaki, I don't want to talk right now"**_ _grumbled Kyuubi which I believe try to get back to his nap_

" _Is that how you greet me, Kurama?" the reaction was instant as a pair of bloodshot slit-eyes and fangs come to life glaring heatedly to me_

" _ **HOW IN THE HELL YOU KNOW MY…"**_ _However, the mighty nine-tailed beast roar was cut off when the beast look at me "_ _ **Holy… is that you? Is that really you Ophis nee-san?"**_

 _I couldn't help but smiled at the beast "In the flesh" I said "my, Kurama you've grown the last time I saw you, you still looks like over grown kit" I said. Despite the lack of lighting I clearly see how big he is now_

" _ **Don't call me that I've grown for centuries and turned into a mighty beast and I need to be respect as such, nee-san**_ _"_

" _D'aww look at that, my little Kit now turn into mighty beast~" I said in fake squeal "as your sister figure, you don't know how proud I am~" as I said that word in a sing song voice I could've swear I heard him muttered 'Kill me now'_

" _Mother you know the Kyuubi?" I look toward Naruto with confusion and curiosity mixed on his face_

" _Of course, my little drake, in fact he's like my little brother of some sort" I said as I ruffle his head before turning back to Kurama "Kurama I have a favour to ask" I said in serious tone_

 _In my early visit in this realm, I have not only learned how to use chakra but also bond with the tailed beasts they like younger siblings to me and I like their big sister figure. A lot of things happened back then one of them forced me to bring them to my continent –before it christened into New Helghan- to shelter them from power hungry humans before I continue my journey_

 _And they like a family member to me I'm the headed of the family and they are the members of the family. So, when I said in serious tone they knew it's a real deal_

" _ **What is it?**_ _"_

" _I want you to help me with my child here Kurama_ "

" _ **Me? Why me? Not to be rude but, if this about Jinchurikki power it's useless I can't grant him anything!**_ _"_

" _You don't have to, Kurama, all I ask is to be his partner for spar for his Taijutsu inside his mind and be his friend"_

" _ **Again why me? Didn't the race you lead now have enough suitable person to train him? Heck, I saw through his mind link what your masked servants could do and right now compared to me who's locked behind this goddamn seal stripped from my own chakra your servant have much more potential to train the gaki than me**_ _"_

" _That may be true but… it's not like they trapped inside his mind and spend his/her time lazing around with nothing to do… right?" I smirked mischievously "I mean I need to prepare my son and daughters physically AND mentally for Naruto's case I need you here to evaluate his progress from day-to-day and become his friend, is that too much to ask?" I said keeping my smirk on_

" _ **You just want to make work my ass off didn't you?**_ _" Kurama deadpanned_

" _Language Kurama~ there's a child here~ or I'll prepare my 'especially made costumes' just for you to wear~" I said in a sweet sing song voice as I let some of my power flowing out from my body and engulfed the area with thin black miasma while keeping it away from Naruto_

 _I saw him yelped in fear before sighing in defeat "_ _ **fine I'll do it, it's getting boring anyway in here… I agreed to your dema… I mean offers but I want something in return**_ _" I smiled as I retract my power back_

" _Now that's Kurama I know, always helping and understanding others. Name your terms and considered it done"_

* **Flashback end***

His terms is not something outrageous like demanding souls or something like that he only want a change scenery of Naruto mindscape which is Naruto easily changed much to Kurama delight.

Moving to another matter, I've also told by Naruto he had activated his mother… former mother ability to use chakra chains. I've read it before from his former family scroll these chains are capable to bind their target chakra and thus neutralising the targets, creating massive durable barrier, even restraining a tailed beast?

Wow… just wow… this is a lot to take in and here I am hearing an ability something that have resemblance to **Gleipnir** that bind Fenrir but far stronger than the **Gleipnir**

What?

 **Gleipnir** only bind its target and failed in holding Fenrir… twice, while this… **Adamantine** **Sealing** **Chains** not only bind its target but also neutralised the target ability to fight back, that and the fact it can be used to create a strong and durable barrier made this chakra chains into a force to be reckon with

Combine with its binding and barrier casting, **Adamantine Sealing Chains** could hold Fenrir for millennia even forever! Why the god from Norse Mythology didn't invent something revolutionary like this before? But then again seeing Odin's attitude I already have the answer:

The Pervy Bastard was too busy ogling women body rather than doing something productive

In my opinion, despite being a god-killer creature Fenrir in many ways inferior to the Tailed Beasts. Which is stronger? A creature armed with arrays of God-Killing Fang and claw combine with fast movement and agility or chakra beasts that cannot be killed armed with God-level chakra-powered attack where it can send anything to where kingdom's come with an explosion radius is bigger and I mean BIGGER than Mount Everest height and width alike? And it can be fired several times before needing to recharge or simply let them cover the area with Bijudama beam in single discharge

You decide.

~Ouroboros~

I couldn't understand why their parents/Clan/Teacher decide to neglect/banish the poor little drakes they are a perfect shinobi every elemental could ask for yet they decide to torment them and damn them to a worst fate than death

How could they banished a Taijutsu expert like Hinata just because she disgust the idea of hurting the people she love?

How could they neglect and ignore a Genjutsu *Cough*Goddess*Cough* just because she hold a malicious entity instead of helping and give her support?

And how could they neglect, ignore, beat, shun, and oppress the probably strongest an all-rounder Shinobi just because his parents 'good' intention…

No, how could they condemned their child to a fate that is not his to save his twin? Yondaime Hokage is a fool, he's the leader of his village yet he submitted to civilian's petty demand.

See? This is why you shouldn't lead a village filled with Shinobi/Kunoichis and greedy civilians with a democracy at this era would be proven disastrous IF you give them too many freedom

And they made no efforts to –at least- comfort his son? Some parents you are

"Well no matter their loss, our gain" I said offhandedly. Then I looked at the pile of paperwork in front of me with exasperated sigh I begin signing the document "how come there's endless of this thing?"

Well no matter at least the paper is shinobi-related documents not something ridiculous like building a mall, Building Rap café, water park discount ticket, desert sand sailing attraction for attracting tourist, and proposal for making great monument with explosive clay

…

And for some reason I could sense every Kage from every Hidden village is sneezing right now

***NYH***

 **Radec Shinobi Academy**

 **Third Person POV**

 **Sometimes later**

Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata stood proudly in front of the Academy. They just finished the graduation ceremony and received their armbands that signifying they are now a part the Empire

They finally become a Shinobi of New Helghan Empire all of their hard work finally paid off

Unlike elemental nation's academy system the graduation age is fifteen. At first the Autarch want to make it just like the elemental but she realised that she will create an army of shinobi who will responsible in act of killing and she drilled the teacher at the academy to teach them the moral and the consequences of being a shinobi who sooner or later will involve in this act. So that's why she raised the graduation age

"For years I've been waiting for this moment, finally…" Yakumo wipe a trickle of tears from her eyes. She grow into a beautiful young woman she stood 5"7' in height, her hair is still the same, and her body now have a curve, with sizable bust.

However, her most of her figure were covered behind the Helghast standard KCU (Kunoichi Combat Uniform). The uniform was created not only to provide protection from head-to-toe from hazardous material but it also functions to… 'conceal certain area' of women body with modified storage seals hoping to not only keep their beauty but also to give them more room to perform combat maneuver more freely knowing that sometimes women's… 'assets' can be 'a slight obstacle' for those who weren't used to hand-to-hand combat. The uniform however still hug her figures greatly but the chest area shaped into a simply B-cup size look. The uniform also comes with utility bag to store scrolls or other utility tools and kunai/shuriken pouch strapped at both side of the thighs

"Me too Yakumo-chan, no annoying civilians to dampen our progress and beat us to pulp I never imagine this day would come, Dattebayo" said Naruto with a smile on his face

Naruto also grew into fine young man now stood 5"8' in height, he let some part of his hair grew now with bangs covering the sides of his face, his body now toned with muscles thanks to the training he received from their teacher/mother

He's wearing Helghast standard SCU (Shinobi Combat Uniform) it's a standard uniform for shinobi who held the rank from Genin to Chunin. The SCU composed of composite armour protecting his torso and back and several armour plating to almost every important regions of his body. Even the helmet have a slight armour plating. Like its counterpart there's utility bag and Kunai/Shuriken pouches

"Yeah, they thought we are weak and nothing but a punching bag but now look where we standing" but the one who changed the most was Hinata gone her shy personality rise her confident personality

She's wearing the same uniform like Yakumo, standing around 5"6' in height, she also let her hair grown to her back while keeping the bang as hime style –if one could see clearly there's still a traced of green ink on her forehead-, and have body structure like Yakumo with her figure hidden thanks to the uniform

"Yeah… and now we are officially the Shinobi/Kunoichi of the Empire" Naruto grinned happily "come on, don't just stand around" Naruto stated as he put his helmet-gas mask on with the 'eyes' shone to life with eerie reddish-orange light "The Autarch waiting for us"

 **Autarch Sanctum later**

The trio Hyoudou-Gremory teens –now with their helmets on- arrived at the Ouroboros Palace. They were message by the Autarch personally to come over as she mention about their weapons. Normally, every Shinobis that graduated from the academy will use standard issue High-Frequency Blade as their main weapon

But every high-standing family in New Helghan use different design of weapon usually specially made to suit their combat needs

And Naruto, Yakumo, Hinata need to look they part of it

They are the children of the Autarch Ophis after all

Passing through the Ghost ANBU guard they arrived at their destination and were greeted by smiling Ophis "Ah you're here"

"""My Autarch""" the trio held their fist and bow formally greeting to the Autarch to which Ophis return the gesture by nodding her head

"Is this about our weapons?" Naruto asked

"Yes correct, as we talk right now I already mention Chairman Stahl volunteered to deliver your weapons here personally, all we need to do now is waiting for…" her speech were interrupted when a figure step in into her sanctum

It's a man around thirties with short white hair. He's wearing black two pieces business suit and a pair of gloves, strapped behind him is a large sealing Scroll

"Am I late?" the man asked

"No, in fact you're just in time, Chairman Stahl" this is Jorhan Stahl current CEO of Stahl Arms. Despite being in his 90 but physically he's still looks in his mid-thirty it's all thanks to Ophis. Thirty years ago after they settling on this planet, Ophis quickly check the Helghast immune system, the terracide happened in Helghan is a massive catastrophe that lead Helghan no longer habitable and judging from the after-effect of the terracide there's a chance for her beloved people for possible sickness

They exposed to the Irradiated Petrusite radiation after all

Responding to this Ophis created a special potions for the people of Helghan. This potion design not only used to negate the radiation effect and open the chakra pathway system inside the Helghast, but it also revitalize their body and maximize their functions allowing the Helghast to live longer than their 'un-evolved counterpart'

Those who got exposed by the radiation will simply heal, opened their chakra pathway, have a longer live, and the radiation toxic will gone

However, those who fortunate enough not to be exposed to the radiation not only they got those perks but also another benefits by de-aging. Jorhan was supposed to be on his wheel chair at his actual age being 90 year-old man but thanks to Ophis now he stood tall and healthy with no wrinkles on his face and looks in his prime time

"Ah good, I thought I was late because I had… traffic problems earlier" he sighed in relieve

The Autarch raise an eyebrow "traffic problems? You could've used **Body Flicker Technique** to get here quickly so why wasting your time to get here by using a car?"

Jorhan shivered a little he was about to answer but luckily Ophis cut him off "You know what? Let's talk about it later. We have another matter to attend" The CEO sighed in relieved "So, where's the weapons?"

Unstrapping his large scroll, Jorhan place it on the ground before unfurl it revealing intricate seals drawn in the scroll. Taking few step back, Jorhan proceed to form several hand seals " **Seal Release** " as soon as said that, plume of smoke littered the area covering the area

When the smoke is cleared every audiences in the room could see three crates with Stahl Arms Logo on it. One crate is around a metre in length, the other were shorter but have more width than the former, while the last one is practically the biggest of all of the crates

"Okay, first is Genin PFC (Private First Class) Hinata Hyoudou-Gremory, please step forward" He gestured Hinata to him as he lifted the second crate and opens it "Hinata under the Autarch's order I present to you, your personal weapon the twin Kodachi" he said

Hinata took one of the blade and unsheathe it and inspect them. The blade is beautiful it has the same metallic grey colour with silver edges like the standard blade what makes it beautiful though were seals that drawn on it. There's a seal with that elongated through the blade, the seal is also drawn in a manner of fire and lightning movement

"Wow, I must say this is one piece of work, Thank you Mr. Chairman" Hinata bow to the CEO

"Hey, don't thank me Hinata, give those thanks to the one who forged it I just draw the seals"

"Then could you please send my regards to them?"

"Why not give your regards to the forger right now, she's sitting behind that desk" The CEO points at the Autarch's desk where the trio member of Hyoudou-Gremory household look at their smiling step-mother

"Mo-, I mean My Autarch you made our weapons?" Hinata asked voicing out the other thoughts

"Well, of course my dear Hinata" Ophis smiled "I specially forged your weapons with my own hands and to ensure my little drakes wield weapons that worthy for them"

"Uh… not to be ungrateful but wouldn't that be showing favouritism, My Autarch?" Yakumo asked

"Would it be showing favouritism? Of course not! Every high-ranking Shinobi in New Helghan Empire has a tradition to forge their own son and daughter weapon and I intended to do the same to you" Ophis happily replied "besides, I need to make my forging skill in top notch by forging your own weapon"

The trio honorary Helghast if anything is surprised but they are in the presence of the Autarch and thus concealing their joy. The trio felt happy to know their step-mother would go such length to help them in their career

"As heart-warming this moment, can we continue?" Jorhan said regaining their attention

"Okay, Hinata I drew this seals to amplify the effect of nature chakra you channel to the Kodachis. Channel fire chakra to it, the Kodachis will set ablaze by fire. Channel lightning chakra to the blade it will covered with lightning Chakra but since lightning is not my affinity, I can't predict what would happen and that's for you to find out"

"Thank you Mr. Chairman and thank you my Autarch" Hinata bow respectively before taking the other Kodachi and strap both of them at her sides

"Your welcome my dear/Hinata" Ophis and Jorhan said

Hinata retreat with her friends and the CEO called another name "Genin PFC Yakumo Hyoudou-Gremory please step forward"

Yakumo step forward to the CEO. Jorhan opened the largest crate revealing a folded weapon, a large quiver and arrays of scroll with different colour, red and blue "I hereby present to you, your Bow" with a strong jerk, the bow unfolded with a loud * **CLACK** * showing it's true form with seals drawn on it

Yakumo inspect the bow. The colour is mostly black with red lining and the handle being white. It has the size of a long-bow but it has the shape of Recurve bow, the arrow rest is adjustable and the sight…

"Hybrid sight?"

"Well, you tend to fight long-range so I thought 'hey, why not giving her advantage in extreme range' so I attached that sight for you. Also like Hinata, Chairman Stahl also drew the seal to your bow it amplify the power of the arrow as well as coat it with your chakra affinities"

Yakumo smiles "I see, can I see the arrows?" Jorhan quickly take each one of the scroll. And quickly unseal both of the content

When the smoke is clear Yakumo widened her eyes at the arrows. The arrow from the blue scroll is a modern silver-broadhead tip, it glow menacingly ready to pierce its target heart but what make her surprised is the arrow from the red scroll, the arrow as a whole is noticeably larger and the arrowhead… she don't know if it an arrowhead or a spearhead or lance since it's too big to be consider as arrowhead (Monster Hunter's arrowhead size)

"I see you're shocked"

"Well of course I'm shocked! The arrowhead is… ridiculous! What do expect me to kill with this spear? Sea Monster?"

"Well… I encountered human with that type of arrowhead before to hunt monster so… why not? It also works to spread terror in battlefield." the Autarch respond "and I figured you need a close range weapon with better reach than the Kunai, you can use the arrow as cutting weapon too or for harpooning should you got stranded on an island"

And then the white hair CEO add his point "the Overkill arrowhead –as I called it- have enough space for me to draw seal on it. The seal I draw, is some kind of hybrid between storage seal and launcher seal so you can store Kunai with explosive and/or lightning singularity tag or senbon inside the seal, in mid-flight the seal will launch its contents to the unfortunate target bellow them raining death upon them or you could just simply perform piercing shot using its massive arrowhead"

Yakumo inspect the Bow and Arrow one last time and stare at the glowing arrowheads

"Thank you, My Autarch, Mr. Chairman" Yakumo bow to her leader/mother and the CEO

"Your welcome my dear/Yakumo"

Folding and putting the arrow and the quiver to her back and store the scrolls to her utility pack Yakumo retreat back to her friends before the last name being call "and last but not the least, Genin Sergeant Major Naruto Hyoudou-Gremory please step forward" Naruto step forward with a smile on his face "I hereby present your weapon" The CEO open the last crate to reveal a sheathed Katana

Naruto took the Katana and inspect it the sheathe more or less have the same design like the Colonel have, trigger-like at the mouth of the scabbard for immediately launches the katana forward for quick withdraw "I designed the scabbard to be similar like the Colonel's since you used the same style in quick draw style. And like Hinata and Yakumo's weapon I draw elongated seals on your blade to amplify elemental chakra you channel to the blade but yours is a bit frustrating since you have all the element affinities that it takes every space available on your Katana" the CEO explained earning a nod from Genin

Naruto pull his sword out and inspect it, unlike most standard issue StA01 High-Frequency blade his blade look more intimidating. Eerie Jet-black colour with silver edges and seals adorned his blade

"Such fine craftsmanship"

"Indeed my child, indeed" Ophis muse "I also put some effort on the security system"

"Security system?"

"Yes Naruto, I put another effort to customize and put a security system in your sword along with Hinata's Kodachis and Yakumo's bow. But before I explain further, please open your gloves"

They didn't question her and release a glove "now hold your weapons again at the grip or hilt" they held their weapons before a small purplish infinity-shape Ouroboros magic circle appear floating above their hands for a few second before quickly dissipate

"What was that?" Naruto curiously asked

"That my dear, is a special addition to your weapon, a security system that will always detect its user DNA and only allow its user to wield it other than that, the security system will active and trust me it's not pretty" Ophis explained "should your weapons fall into enemy hand, your Kodachis and Bow will produce a high-voltage electricity that zap them and paralyse them, while the Katana will spring four small retractable blade from the hilt that can easily slice through flesh and bone, imagine how nasty it is"

The trio honorary New Helghan Shinobi nod in understanding as they observe their weapons once more. Naruto inspect the hilt to see four small compartments and he can see the small blades ready to slice the weapon stealer's hand

"Thank you for the weapons My Autarch and thank you Gramps"

"Oi don't call me that you brat, I maybe in my nineties but I'm still walking and still capable of kicking your butt" The CEO retorted

"Doesn't change the fact that you're old enough to retire, old man" Naruto said with a goofy smile under his mask

"I'm back in my prime time, now more capable taking control of my company while punching through some bastards with my fists, brat" the CEO said

"Yeah, yeah keep tell yourself that, gramps" Naruto said dismissively while the de-age CEO scoffed "but in all seriousness thank you, Mr. Chairman and you too My Autarch" he repeat his gratitude

""You're welcome my dear/Naruto""

And with that Naruto put his katana to his side and retreat back in line with his friends "okay now that's out of the way, I'll send your information about your team to your PDA their location should be in the info" Ophis pull out her PDA and tap it several time sending the information to their PDA

Receiving a ring from their own PDA the trio honorary Helghast check their own PDA (1) before looking at their leader "thank you my Autarch we'll be going now" giving a bow to her they start to leave the Sanctum with their weapons on their side toward their squad leader.

"So... I have business to attend to but uh, it's still not for another hour so… can I stay in your library, my Autarch? To hid- I mean, to study?"

Ophis raised an eyebrow at the nervous CEO before something clicked in her mind "let me guess, fangirls?"

Her guess seems to hit the mark as the CEO start to rant in anger "Well of course it's about that mob monster classified as Fan-fucking-Girls! Do you know how much time I spend to run away from that freak of nature?! Two hours! Two-Freakin'-hours I was taking easy stroll around the block to buy some coffee before the female Barista start squealing and rally the army of that freaks and chase me for twenty blocks NON-STOP! And even with the assistance of **Body Flicker** they managed to catch up on me IN A MATTER OF SECOND! WITHOUT THE USAGE OF CHAKRA! And don't forget the fact that-"

As the CEO keep ranting on his unfortunate fate, Ophis just let a sigh escape her lips as she listen his ranting ignoring the swearing and just stare at him

'Well at the very least you able to avoid them' Ophis thought as she pull a cup of glass and a bottle of Mountain Dew and fill the glass with the Dew

'Though I wouldn't blame him for his good looks after de-aging I mean, who wouldn't date a tall, strong, good looking, have an 'athletic' body, smart, and richer version of Vali Lucifer?' Ophis thought as she took a sip of her favourite soda as she keeps listening to the CEO ranting

'This may take a while'

***NYH***

 **Radec Shinobi Academy's rooftop**

 **With Naruto and co.**

 **Third POV**

The rooftop of the academy is quite spacious with open space

During training day this is a perfect place to train using jutsu that required open space like wind jutsu or lightning jutsu but during the break this is a perfect place for lunch and meditating

Right now Naruto leaning on the railings while checking is PDA with the girls sitting on a nearby bench checking their respective weapon

"Well that's convenient, instead of gathering us in a meeting hall and announce our team, they give us the location of our squad leader and his lieutenants through PDA" Naruto comment as he scrolled down his PDA to confirm the location of their senior members

"The Autarch announced the system three decades ago, that way she can giving mission more effectively rather than letting one squad after another entering the Sanctum for mission and handle scroll after scroll" Hinata commented as she measuring her HF Kodachis

"Convenient alright, so where's our squad leader?" Yakumo asked as she put several arrows to her quiver "this is an official meeting for team emplacement I really hope our commander not that kind of person who use the lamest of the lamest reason ever created to excuse himself" somewhere in konoha a certain silver-hair masked shinobi sneeze

"That's something I rather not use to make first impression on my men, especially freshmen" a typical muffled voice can be heard across their location.

The trio freshmen snap their attention to wear the voices in front of them. They can see three figure appear before them two male and one female

The first male is rather tall around 6"1'. He's wearing uniform that is looks like Ghost ANBU's Uniform complete with the helmet and body armour except in black around his hands is seems to be gauntlets covering from his lower arm to his wrists

The female is shorter but still taller than the trio. She stood around 5"9' wearing different type of uniform -unlike standard- Kunoichi Combat uniform. Her uniform consists of plated gray armor, black straps, navy blue limb guards and like the black ANBU she's wearing a gauntlets, her head and neck are covered by a red cloth, and combat boots. Overall her armour looks like female version of Helghast Shinobi Combat uniform

Last but not the least, a bald tall male with strong built body standing around 6"3'. He's not wearing a helmet instead he wear black gas-mask with glowing red google, he also wear black armour covering his torso, black gloves, ash-grey-coloured combat pants, and kneepads. Most of his feature were covered by black overcoat

"Genin of the New Helghan Empire reporting for duty!" the fresh Genins quickly drop whatever they're doing and salute/bow to their squad leader and the senior officers

"At ease, Genin, we are not on duty right now, so no need to be formal right now" the bald man said

"I'm sorry sir, but we really couldn't help it since we're just graduate to become what we always dreamed on" Naruto replied

"That's understandable, we also like you when we were younger" the hooded Kunoichi said with a smile

"…" the black ANBU nod in agreement

"Okay let's start with some introduction tell us your name, rank, like, dislike, combat specialty, and dream. Let start with you, Sergeant" the bald man said

Straighten up himself Naruto introduce himself "My name is Naruto Hyoudou-Gremory. I'm Genin with the rank of Sergeant Major. I like, Yakumo and Hinata, training, learning about Fuinjutsu, practising my Kenjutsu, gardening, my favourite food is Ramen, throwing prank if possible and hard worker people. My dislikes are, certain family, pre-judgement fools who can't tell the difference between Kunai and kunai sealed inside sealing scroll. My combat specialties revolve on the usage of Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and chakra chains. My dream… I haven't thought about it but maybe I want to be the next Autarch" Naruto declared

That got the attention of the senior officer. Two of the Officer smile underneath their mask while the female officer smile can be seen directly

'Dreaming big already, eh?' the bald Jonin thought "that's great, I just hope I'm still around to see that happen" Naruto smile underneath his helmet from his commander praise "okay next, you" he point at Yakumo

Straighten up herself Yakumo introduce herself "my name is Yakumo Hyoudou-Gremory. I'm Genin with the rank of Private First Class. My likes are, Naruto and Hinata, training, painting, invent new type of Genjutsu attack, spring roll and curry rice is my favourite food. My dislikes are… quitter who wouldn't bother to try. My combat specialty mostly revolves around my Genjutsu and long-range attack either with Chakra, Magic, or my bow. My dream… being a Kunoichi is enough for me but for longer run… I want to be the best Genjutsu user in the world"

Her dream also made the senior officer smile 'this girl is also big dreamer' "I hope you can fulfilled it Private, you got a long way to go" Yakumo smile at the praise "and you" he point at the last Genin

Like the other two, Hinata straighten up herself "my name is Hinata Hyoudou-Gremory. I'm Genin with the rank of Private First Class. My likes are Naruto and Yakumo, training, sharpening my prowess in Taijutsu, reading and learning, my favourite food is Cinnamon Buns. My dislike is an oppressive and abusive clan who prefer power and prestige over everything else." That sentence alone caused the senior officer to snap at Hinata but keep quiet "my specialty revolves around close-range combat where I can use my Taijutsu and Kodachis to maximum effectiveness and I can be a sensor-nin too. My dream is… having a family where my children can live peacefully and treat equally without being enslaved to other family member"

The senior officers frown at her dreams not because her noble goal rather about the enslaving part that got them the most, The bald Jonin were about to ask but something tells him not to

"I… see…" he said "nevertheless, I hope the best for your dream, Hinata"

"Thank you, Commander" Hinata replied kindly

'Okay so I got the Autarch's children. One is an all-rounder shinobi and drive to become her successor. One, is a long range fighter like Maya and driven to become the best Genjutsu caster. And, the last one is a close-range fighter like Malcolm and… want to have peaceful life… without being oppressed' the squad leader

"You're welcome. Okay, now allow us introduce ourselves" he said as he pat the Kunoichi's shoulder

"Alright, my name is Maya Visari. I'm a chunin with the rank of 2nd lieutenant. My likes are not so many only training and reading, I also like a cup of hot tea to accompany my reading. My dislikes… I have no dislike at the moment. My specialty are long-range combat utilizing my Senbon launcher, Ninjutsu and I have great aptitude in close-range combat" she tapped her gauntlets suggestively "my dream is keeping the peace we have today" she finished with a smile

"Okay next is… uh, could you help him, Maya?"

"Sure thing" Maya look toward the black ANBU sending meaningful look to which he replied with a nod "Okay, first thing he's Malcolm Bediverie Visari, my adopted little brother. He's a chunin and like me, he's a 2nd lieutenant He's… a mute… but please don't judge him okay?"

"Don't worry we won't"

"Glad to hear it Naruto. Okay, his like usually reading like me and tinkering with machinery. Rarely dislike something. His specialty is close-range combat utilizing his Taijutsu and-" she was cut off courtesy by her mute brother. He raise her hand to her and made few hand signs

Understanding his intention Maya let his brother "Okay then, go ahead"

Malcolm turn toward the trio genin. He curled his hands to a fist and from each of his gauntlets a dual-blade extended from his upper wrist. It have eerie aura as the blade itself is serrated and have 18 inches length ready. Like most Helghast blades, it have black colour and silver edges.

"Cool, wrist blades" Naruto commented and the other Genins also nod in fascination

Retracting his wrist blade, the mute Helghast then flick his wrists extending a single blade from lower wrist from each of his gauntlets "and hidden blades? What are you, Assassin?"

Underneath his mask the mute shinobi smile and made a hand sign to communicate with the young Genin

|No, just Shinobi of New Helghan Empire| Naruto who was taught to understand hand sign understood him completely

"I see, what about your dream?" Naruto asked

|my dream is not much different than my sister. Hope we can get along| he gestured

"Yeah hope we can get along" Naruto offer his hand to which the mute shinobi respond by shaking it before both of them release it and move to the last person

"Okay, now last but not the least, me" the bald Shinobi straighten himself "my name is Anton Saric. I'm a Jonin with the rank of Captain."

"Wait. Saric? Aren't you one of the eighteen shinobi who saved us back then?" Hinata asked in realization

Responding to her, Anton release his mask revealing his face to them "I'm glad you remember, thought you forgot about me already"

"No we will never forget you, especially you and your friends for saving us back in the forest of Land of Fire and for that we were grateful" Yakumo said

"Your welcome" he said with a smile "anyway, I like training, drinking coffee, and more. I dislike things like human with greed in their heart. My specialty revolves around Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and my personal favourite Torture & Interrogation. My dreams is probably impossible, I want to see Helghan our birth planet once again in its former glory" Anton finished as he wear his mask back

"Okay now that we know each other. We welcome you three into Dragonet squad. Let me remind you something back in the academy and this will be our own squad's rules: During a mission we will call our squad mates with codename/rank and you are forbidden to call each other with name, we are shinobi and shinobi work in the dark. We value secrecy over infamy. Is that acceptable to you?" Anton asked in seriousness

The trio Genin give a bow to their superior officer """Yes, Captain!"""

"Good, now with that gone how about a mission sounds to you?"

***NYH***

 **Hours later**

 **Western region of New Helghan, coastal area**

It's been hours since their team introduction and accepting a simple D-rank mission. Unlike elemental mission ranking system, D-rank in New Helghan is equivalent of elemental's C-rank mission and that's is including escort, providing security in the city, or the heaviest duty is border patrol but taken place in New Helghan while the higher the rank taking place in Elemental continent

Dragonet squad has accepted mission from their Autarch to do routine patrol in the Western coast of New Helghan

And right now, the Dragonet squad almost at the end of their duty taking a rest a bit on top of a lighthouse

"Captain, can I ask something?" Naruto asked his squad leader

"Go ahead Dragonet 4" the squad leader said using his codename

"Why we immediately pulled into active duty? Not that we're ungrateful but aren't there supposed to be a test or something to weed out those who can't see underneath the underneath?" Naruto asked curiously

"Dragonet 4, we don't need to weed out our force like that, maybe that how things goes in Hidden Leaf but in New Helghan, our Genin graduation test is more… qualified in determining whether one is strong, perceptive, smart, or competent enough to serve the Empire" he said "I mean you, Dragonet 5 and 6 did an amazing feats during the test"

Unlike every major ninja village in Elemental continent, the Genin Graduation test in New Helghan demand the Shinobi/Kunoichi candidates to be creative, perceptive, and observant their awareness will be put on edge as the test taken place in the rain forest of Southern region of New Helghan with many dangerous animal, dangerous terrain, and there's Jonin and Chunin will hunt you relentlessly.

The goal is simple:

Survive days by any means necessary.

Your armament/equipment/supplies:

A single Kunai

An ink brush and small bottle of ink

One blank scroll for Fuinjutsu usage

Duration of the test:

Depends on the Autarch decision

There certain area with weapons and supplies for them to use but the area will always be guarded by Jonin/Chunins, near a cliff or any dangerous terrain, the area is sealed by Fuinjutsu/hidden by Genjutsu layered or not or worst: all of the above

The test will forced the 160 Genin candidates to use their Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Kenjutsu and/or something else like archery. Their information gathering ability, tracking skill, wild life knowledge and their camaraderie will be put to test too. They need to work as a team to survive the test otherwise they won't survive the wilderness of the Southern region of New Helghan and that's not counting their proctor/hunter hunting them and will stop at nothing to get them

Usually, most candidates would hide, procure weapons and supplies and secured it away, and avoiding contact with their hunters and wild animals. But the latest Genin graduation test has been a trending topic among the Empire military personnel namely the Autarch's adopted children

Naruto, he rallied the candidates and raised the morale among them and executed a coordinated perfect stealth raids on several area looting the weapons and supplies leaving the Chunins and the Jonins guarding the area wondering how they slip through their defences while keeping the seals intact

And why they woke up with their uniform painted pink?

Hinata, she managed to take down 25 Chunin and Jonin combined in a Taijutsu standoff when one of Naruto's Stealth raid attempt went south. She displayed a complete mastery over Baguazhang and and took them down in record time too, her victims ended up with bruising, broken jaw, dislocated joints, and wounded pride

Yakumo, she showed perfect marksmanship in archery during the test several Chunins got hit from her arrow from the range of almost over 700 metre surpassing her best record nothing fatal though, but enough to make several of the Chunins into edge and trapping them in her Genjutsu world

At the end of the test the three of them earned the title of the Rookie of The Year for turning the battle into their favour, spearheading a perfect stealth raid, showing exceptional skills as Shinobi and more. This also the first time in three decades all of the candidates graduate with perfect marks in every shinobi aspects (Nin/Tai/Gen/Ken/Fuinjutsu)

"We just do what comes what we thought necessary sir" Hinata said politely

"Don't be like that Dragonet 6, you three did amazingly during the test and it's been trending topic in the military. Do you know how many Jonin want you three on their squad after the acts you pulled during the test? Hundreds. Me, being the lucky one to have you three under my command" t2he bald Shinobi said

"Well, aren't you lucky sir?" Yakumo said

"No we are not also lucky but honoured to have you three on our squad, Dragonet 5" Dragonet 2 or Maya added "having you three on our squad is great honour given by the Autarch to us" behind her Dragonet 3 or Malcolm nod in agreement

Hearing Maya statement caused the fifth and sixth member of the squad to groaned "could you please don't start the crap about we're honourable son/daughters? I know we're the Autarch's children but we are shinobi too who fought on the battlefield so can we ask you to address us like any other shinobi? We had enough of that crap from the civilians" Yakumo pinched her bridge

As Hinata and Yakumo chatting with their seniors, Naruto was taking his time staring into the ocean 'seven years… I wonder what happen in Hidden Leaf after I left that place. What event undergo right now in that place?' Naruto wonder the civilians no doubt would celebrate his absence by throwing a massive party on the street or something

' **What feeling homesick already, Gaki?** '

'…You kidding me? Why would I get a homesick? New Helghan is my home now better than that cesspool of a village Naruto thought back

' **I know you would say that, and I have to admit this is paradise for us, Bijuu, to live** ' Kurama said ' **and to think I'm back to this place… it's feel like dream comes true** '

'Yeah… this place is better in many way surpassed those in elementals'

' **Yes, and the fact that Onee-san managed to keep peace in this continent is a plus for New Helghan** ' Kurama said ' **anyway, the reason I'm talking to you right now is because I detected several negative emotions to the north of your location** '

That got Naruto attention as he ask the beast in serious tone 'really? Can you tell me more about it?'

' **It's faint, but there's a lot of it. If my experience is correct I say… they are bandits… elemental bandits** '

Elemental bandits? How did they…

'Are you sure Kurama?'

' **Yes, I'm dead-sure. It's faint because it's not they are shinobi who can conceal their emotion but rather it is the negative feeling that most bandit would produce** ' hearing Kurama's explanation Naruto quickly cut-off his connection with the tailed beast but not before leaving a sign of gratitude 'thanks'

' **No Problem** '

"Captain!" Naruto turn to his Commanding Officer "we have a situation, Elemental bandits have acquired footing on our land!"

His senior officer and his friends turn to him giving him a look "Sergeant, while I know you're excited for action I appreciate it if you're not making this up" Saric said

"No, I do not making this up. Someone told me that he detected several low-intensity negative emotion two-clicks to the North and judging from the intensity they are elemental bandits" Naruto argued

"Sergeant, listen, I don't want to listen if this half-assed excuse for action and who tol…" his word were cut-off as the Captain of the team look at Naruto who lightly tap his stomach three times

Anton of course get this gesture, he already been told by the Autarch that, her son has a tailed-beast soul inside his body and the beast capabilities one of them is Negative emotion sensing. So seeing this gesture he concluded that the fox try help them by informing this

His simple gesture also immediately understood by every member of the team

"I see…" Anton scratch contemplating their next action "Okay, team break is over listen up, according to Dragonet 4 we have intruder on our beach, we do not know if this is true or not but we're going to check it anyway to be sure so grab your gear and move out" with that Six Helghast Shinobi disappear in a **Body Flicker Technique**

 **Minutes later**

"What the hell?"

"How in the hell? How did they get passed our sky patrol?" Maya wondered out loud

"You're right Dragonet 4, they already set a footing in this part of the beach" Dragonet 5 or Yakumo said as their squad observing the camp filled with bandits. Several metres to the coast they can see a large ship landed on the beach

"Dragonet 6, can you tell how many are there" Anton ordered

Making a single hand seal, Dragonet 6 or Hinata activate her **Byakugan** "there's dozens of them I can't give accurate detail"

"I see… 2,3,4,6 you with me to confirm their purpose of…visit. 5 you take position over that rock formation it should give you good vantage point" he point toward a high rock formation near the camp. Yakumo nod to him before leaving in a swirl of leaves leaving them to face the bandits

***NYH***

The Helghast trying to be civil in the talk but the damn bandit just being aggressive and persistent they claimed this island belong to them in the name of their employer

"Look sir, we already told you this land is ours. We already built our civilizations decades ago and we have a running Government here. You have trespassed our land and therefore we need to asked you to leave or you will have to face the consequences from her majesty" Anton said civilly. Behind him, Naruto, Yakumo, Maya, and Malcolm glaring at the intruders with Maya's red cloth shifted to cover her face but leaving her eyes visible

"And look here you bald-fuck I don't care you're blabbering we found this island and we claim it as ours we have found suitable land for our operations and I don't give a fuck about your Government and their policies" the man who seems to be the leader of this group said rudely behind him is

"Sir, we told you you're trespassing our land and therefore I must ask you to leave or we will have to use force to make our point" the Helghast Captain narrowed his eyes

"Do I have to say it again? I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck. We claimed this island as ours in fact forget your duty and join us for a party we have sake and drugs here" The Bandit said followed by several cheers from his fellow bandit behind him

While the bandits cheer and tempt the Helghast to enjoy with them, a different thoughts were running inside the Helghasts

Drugs? How dare this degenerate fools bring such thing to THEIR Motherland!

"Drugs?" Anton glowered at them folding his hand while secretly grab the hilt of his blade hidden beneath his overcoat

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun we also have bitches to make yourself happy" the bandit leader said again follow by cheers from the other

Slave? They also bring women slave here to fulfil their sick desire?

Unacceptable!

As Anton's subordinates glaring at them, Naruto reach the trigger on his sword, Hinata rest her hand on the hilts of her Kodachis, Malcolm semi-curled his hand, and Maya flexed her finger ready to launch her senbon

"In fact, why don't you allow the females of your group to join? You know what they said: the more the merrier" the leader said as he laugh while the other giggle perversely

'Okay that does it you dickwad not only you had the gal to insult the chancellor's daughter and our Autarch daughter, you want to taint this Nation with drugs. I have enough reason to take you out' the Captain of the squad angrily thought

"You just spell your own demise" Anton growl

"I'm sorry did you say something?" the bandit leader mocked

"Yes have you heard about Radec-Policy?"

That raised a question on the bandits part "Radec-Policy? The fuck is tha-"

* **SQUELCH** *

His question were left unanswered as an arrow pierced his head the bandit leader's head and fall to the ground with a loud thud with pooling around his head

"H-h-he's dead"

"Kill them!" and with that the bandits brandish their weapon and blindly charging at the Helghast Shinobi squad who in turn ready their respective weapon ready to slay the intruders

"Come on, let's show them why our race means 'Haunting Spirit from Hell'" Anton said as he pulled two black straight sword from his overcoat before slowly walking to the hoard of bandits with the rest of his squad following behind him

When each other sides met the battle turn into a one side fight as the Helghast Shinobi easily handle them without much problem

Naruto-

He quickly pulled the trigger on his blade ejecting his Katana forward hitting his opponent's chin. Naruto quickly grabbed the hilt and use it to diagonally slash the bandit's torso effectively killing the bandit due to the nature of his HF blade.

He look to his right to notice three bandit approaching him he let them get close and let them swing their blade vertically, he simply slash his Katana with a wide arc easily cutting the bandit's Katanas and quickly stab one of them to the heart before pulling a pair of Kunai and throw it to their heads effectively killing them before quickly pulling his sword out and he position his blade behind him and dash backward as he just stabbed another bandit that trying to sneak behind him

Turning around once more he held the hilt tightly with his left arm while his right hand extended creating Rasengan in his right hand before slamming it to his opponent pectoral

"GUUAAHHHH" the Bandit spiralling crashing through the camp

Not stopping there, Naruto Sheath back his blade before summoning his chakra chains from his back. One of the chains grab one of the bandit and start whipping the chain smashing other bandits with it while the others were used to immobilized his targets and/or use it to pierced the bandit with its sharp-tip before start trashing the captured bandit around

Brandishing his blade once more he looks at the bandits who now wary with him and the 'red eyes' help to intimidate them effectively "come on I just getting started, dattebayo" he said as he readied his stance with his chains dance around behind him poised to strike his next target

Hinata-

Hinata quickly pull out her Kodachis and start approaching her target. She begins with slashing her opponent legs and arms unlike Naruto, she focused on disabling and disarming her enemy by immobilizing them

Combine with her footwork Hinata move from one place to another disabling and disarming her targets as possible before finishing by send a chop to their necks knocking them out cold

"That's for interrogation later"

Sheathing her Kodachis Hinata move to the side as she avoid a vertical slash from behind she quickly turn around facing another bandit and preparing another strike

" **Fire style: Eight Trigram Sixty-four palm!** "shouting out her attack, she let out a blurry sixty-four fiery palm attack enhanced with fire chakra and the result were something she didn't expect

"Darn, need to tone it down" she frowned as she saw her victim now burnt but still twitching from her Nin-Taijutsu attack

For the bandits the start cowering in fear, they just witness a 'demon Kunoichi' brutally killed their partner with flaming palm and left him with nothing but scorched wound, thoughts were buzzing in their head wondering 'how could this happened?'.

Utilising their fear, Hinata brandish her blades once more one blade aim high to the sky while the other aim toward them "So, are you ready for round two… Scum?"

Yakumo-

"Ara? Dragonet 6 that's one hell of attack" Yakumo said as she observe the battle on going from the highest rock formation via her hybrid sight. Yakumo were stationed here with several arrow were placed on the ground including the Overkill type arrow she's been picking bandits from afar as well as giving covering fire for her team

"Hmm… that one trying to sneaking tactic" she muttered. Taking one simple arrow, she put her arrow on the arrow rest pulling the string and

* **THWACK***

Through her Hybrid Sight, she could see her arrow pierced the bandit head and now drop lifeless on the ground "Another score for me"

[5 do you read me over?]

Yakumo reach her radio and reply "5 here something the matter 6? Over"

[I spotted several bandits from the ship it looks like their trying fire they arrow on us can you take them out?]

Turning her gaze toward the ship she could see several bandits readied their bow and arrow to fire at her squad mates "I see them. I'll take care of them"

[Be advised, there may be slaves on that ship so explosive arrow is out of question] another feminine voice speak up from the radio

"Understood lieutenant"

Putting her radio away Yakumo picking one of the Overkill arrow she repeat her action and fire the oversized arrow toward the bandits "let's see what this arrow could do"

* **THWACK***

The arrow flew in incredible speed toward the bandits as if breaking the sound barrier when the arrow just about few metre from its target, as if on slow motion, the seals on the arrowhead glows before launching kunai barrage at its target turning them into a man pincushion riddled with Kunai

The arrow itself embed deep into one of the bandit who pinned into one of the ship's mast blood dripping from his stomach with sizable hole on his body

Yakumo who saw what the Overkill arrow could do letting her jaw dropped "wow… no wonder Chairman Stahl call this arrow 'Overkill' and I didn't even enhance it with chakra"

Reaching her radio she inform her squad mates [Target eliminated. Engaging other targets]

Malcolm and Maya-

"Roger that Dragonet 5" Maya replied through the radio. Focusing back to the battle at hand. A bandit tried to cut her mid-section but red-cloth Helghast jump high before landing on top of her assailant's shoulders

She snaked around the bandit's neck before throwing the bandit off balance to the ground strangle the bandit with her leg and

* **SNAP** *

With resounding snap the bandit lay dead with his neck broken. Maya quickly aim her gauntlets to her side and launch her senbons to the bandits who approach her from beside her each with deadly precision as their head now pierced by her senbon

Pulling out her Kunais, Maya dash forward toward another group of bandit brandishing it with lightning and wind chakra on her right and left hand respectively.

"AARGHH!" as she finished plowing through the bandit the result is several bandits with deep cuts on the bandits and several severed limbs

However, she felt to notice another bandit approaching -with his blade held high in the air- behind her she noticed this but before she could react, a pair of serrated blade pierced the bandit from his back the bandit then held in the air before brutally slam to the ground the perpetrator is no one except the female lieutenant adopted brother

"Thanks" the mute lieutenant responded by unsheathing his wrist blades before held both of his forward and flick his wrists and instantly launch his hidden blades and hit two bandits behind his sister

Not stopping his action, he turns around materializing two windmill shuriken from his hand, he jumped high from the ground as the mute Lieutenant channel lightning chakra before throwing the shuriken to the next group of bandits effectively killing the group in one throw

He landed next to his sister and giving her a hand |are you okay?| he gestured

"I'm fine 3, we still have several bandits" as soon as she finished that Malcolm left wrist blades slid out, he quickly turns 180 as he deflected or rather cut a katana poised to cut him down, the mute lieutenant quickly grabs the bandit's throat with his right hand before he stabs him with his left wrist blades, Malcolm slowly drag his wrist blades upward from his abdomen to chest causing the bandit to scream in pain before he twists it downwards and drag it downward with a strong Jerk

He let the bandit down on the ground as the bandit now bleeding to his death

Anton-

he saw how's the intruders finally start to panic as evidence of their erratic movement "so this is the group that trying to kill us? Pathetic even a 9 years old Helghast shinobi trainee can fight better then all of you combine" he muttered to himself as he saw the bandits started to leaving the scene

Sheathing his blades Anton let out a sigh before he starts to forming hand signs. This is his favourite jutsu, it works well for long range combat and its precision is something that archer can dream of

when he finished his hand signs he stretch his arms wide as the lightning chakra starts gathering in his hands before it morph into the shape of harpoon

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Harpoon!** " and with mighty throw the lighting harpoons flew with great speed at their targets one of the harpoon pierced the bandit heart while the other stab the cowardly bandit's thigh and immobilized him as the lightning harpoon let out an electric shock to his motoric system

The bald Helghast ran through another hand signs as he prepared another jutsu to attack " **Lightning Style: Lightning Spear!** " a spear made purely made of lightning chakra formed on his hand. Anton locked his target another group of bandits. He then proceeds to throw his spear at the group with another mighty throw

The spear pierced several bandits who in turn screaming agony. The spear then produces massive current of electricity frying the bandits to ashes

Seeing their current "R-r-r-r-run! Run! Back to the Ship!" one of the bandit start running toward their ships who soon follow by surviving bandits

Anton eyes narrowed at the fleeing bandits "4, 6 there's only few of them left running toward their ship stop them!" he ordered through the radio

Naruto and Hinata-

"Yes sir" Naruto replied through the radio

He and Hinata quickly use their **Body Flicker** to intercept the fleeing bandits who is now can be count with fingers

Reappearing before them Naruto form twelve clones with Shadow Clones Jutsu poised to take down the invading bandits the bandits who saw this quickly turn away from the 'demon shinobi' only to find another female 'demon shinobi' with her twin Kodachis also blocking their escape seeing this opportunity Naruto's clones circling the bandits and start using their **Chakra Chains** to ensnare the remaining bandit while Hinata Sheathing her Kodachis and starts summoning her own senbon before throwing it to the bandit each of them hit their pressure points immobilizing them in the process

Seeing the immobilized bandits, Naruto took the initiative by using his chains to restrain the bandits

"Captain we apprehended the bandits what do you want us to do?" Naruto asked through his radio

[Bring them to me, make sure they're not trying to escape, we're going to bring them back for interrogation] Anton said

"Roger that sir, Dragonet 4 out" Naruto replied. He sighs a little as he ordered his clones to drag the bandits

'what do you think Kurama?' Naruto thought as he observes his clones drag the restrained bandits

' **That was… something** ' Kurama said lazily

'Really? Just something? Is that best you could do for me after I risking my neck to protect the empire?' Naruto thought back

' **Meh, could be more entertaining if you fight someone on your own calibre, those thugs only small fry not pretty satisfying for me to watch you and your vixens along with your commander easily take them out** '

'huh... I guess you're right' Naruto agreed

' **yeah, whatever. I'm going to sleep again wake me up when September is over** ' it doesn't take long for the fox to fall asleep as Naruto could hear snores from his mental link

Naruto could only sweatdropped at the fox remarks 'but we're in Mid-October'

YYY-New Helghan-YYY

 **Sometimes later**

With the fiasco was done, the patrolling helghast shinobi quickly gather the corpse of the dead bandits and line them up while the one who has made as hostages gathered in one location for air pickup

Anton Saric the captain of the Dragonet squad guarding the defeated bandits while reporting back to the Ouroboros Palace

[Say that again Dragonet actual?]

"I repeat, we encountered bandit from elemental continent somehow and someway they managed to slip out our satellites and patrolling cruiser. They brought illegal drugs and slaves on their ship and they foolishly said their intention to make this continent as their… 'base operations'… if you get what I mean. I'm requesting Dropships to transports these…" Anton look at the remaining bandits maliciously "degenerate fools for Torture and Investigation sessions"

[Roger that, Dragonet actual, we're sending dropships to your location]

Anton look to his sides to see Naruto, Yakumo, Hinata, Maya, and Malcolm helping the slaves out from the ship

"And I request food, clothing, and medics for them they probably pretty malnourish and sick" there's a long pause after his last request until a feminine voice answer his request

[This is your Autarch Speaking, your request has been granted I'll sent medics, food, and clothing to your location. Secure the area until the dropships get there.] Ophis responded and the Captain of the squad noticed the displeased tone in her voice

"Understood, my Autarch it will be done"

 **With the rest of the Squad**

Naruto, Yakumo, Hinata, Maya, and Malcolm who finished let the slaves out from their shackles couldn't help but to feel pity at the slaves. The look very malnourished –as evidence of their visible ribs and skinny figures- and look very sick some of them had bruises and whip marks all across their body and there's some of visibly shaking

But that's nothing compare to the next they see. The women slave in this ships some of them look they look broken and some of them had nothing to protect their modesty with a lifeless look in their eyes

And

"That's girl looks no older than 7 years old, and they had audacity to convert her to become slave?!" Maya said with anger her cloth now loose revealing her face back in order not to scare the slaves with their demonic looks along with the others following her example slid the eye part of their masks up revealing their eyes

"sometimes I forgot our continent is still undeveloped nations and in constant conflicts and things like slavery and drugs were common in elemental nation's illegal business" Naruto explained to his lieutenant.

"And compared to New Helghan, the elemental nation is like middle-ages which is like eight hundred years ago with some element from twenty-first century" Hinata added.

Back then when they were nine, their step-mother loved told them bed time stories which is actually the Dragon God's adventure in another realm in different time and centuries. Among them were differences between middle-ages and twenty-first century. Especially the human civilizations.

"Makes me glad we live in New Helghan which is more civilized than elemental nations" Yakumo added her two cents

|Kinda, reminds me of ISA and UCN during our age of Great Depression| Malcom gestured

The female lieutenant let an exasperated sigh "Okay you three, go check the captain's cabin find anything useful from it"

"Yes ma'am" the trio Genins give a salute to their superior to check the cabin

"I left some clone for you to help you move the next batch of slaves" Naruto formed a cross hand sign forming five shadow clones "You five, help the lieutenant moving them" he ordered his clones

"Yes boss" the shadow clones said simultaneously

And with that Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata separate from their superiors

***NYH***

 **Captain's Cabin**

 **10 minutes later**

"I found something! Seems like a map of human trafficking and the drug route all across Elemental continent" Hinata said with disgust in her voice

"I also found financial journal of the drugs and slave they sold" Yakumo said as she flip through the pages

"Keep it, it might be useful for shutting down this uncouth business" Naruto ordered them

Keeping the journal and the map the Kunoichis keep searching for another intel while Naruto rummage through the desk until he stumbled upon the captain's diary. Naruto pick it up and start flipping through the pages searching for how these degenerate fools slip through their patrol

"Hm?" Naruto noticed something fell off from the diary he looks down and pick it up "a letter?" Naruto open the letter and read it

The letter more or less is a letter of approval for them(bandits) to sail finding new land to spread 'influences' nothing new. However, the head letter that caught Naruto's Eyes

"5, 6, I think we know who's the employer of the bandits"

Turning their head to Naruto, Yakumo and Hinata focus their attention on the number four on the team

"Who?"

"Take a look for yourself" Naruto put the letter on the desk and point at the head letter

The Kunoichis move closer to him and reach the letter, they could read clearly who had the gut to order his men invade their homeland for his foolish greed

GATO SHIPPING COMPANY

 **-DONE-**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **(1) PDA: think about 'Scroll' from RWBY**

 **Please leave a review to help me developing this story that satisfy your need for x-overs fic.**

 **And again I'm sorry for my lateness in the story. That being said, since I've got much to handle in life I will update more slowly but I will try to update the story as fast as I could**

 **And… oh wait I've got one extra scene for you**

* * *

Omake: Shinobi skills

There are many things that Ninja should mastered

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and Genjutsu is a mandatory for every shinobi.

Stealth is also a skill that every shinobi should have which is fairly forgotten since the Genin always more focused on learning flashy jutsu rather than basic fundamental of stealth

Then, there's social skills to help the shinobi to blend in with the crowd reducing the chance of getting noticed

Human anatomy knowledge, to help you memorize every human organs locations for precision strike on vital locations

Kenjutsu, the ability to wield sword. Sword offers more range and cutting power than the Kunai and shuriken in close-range combat

And many more.

But there are one of those skill has become controversial in New Helghan, Seduction. The idea is to seduce a man/woman to trick them and have your ways to gather info/torture them to squeeze juicy information

Many parents disagreed with the idea of their fifteen years old teen seducing their target but the Autarch insist seduction must be in the curriculum of the academy even she went so far build a special class for said skill

This caused an uproar in New Helghan but thankfully certain incident led the Autarch to change the curriculum leaving the trainee or genins to learn the basic before taking more 'advance' learning when they reach the rank of Chunin or higher

 **4 years after Naruto and co. arrival**

 **Naruto's age: 12**

 **Ouroboros Palace: Naruto's bedroom**

Naruto focus the book in his hand, it's a manual for seduction technique he didn't want to learn. To him, it's disgusting. Why would Ophis want him and the other to learn something like this?

Did she want him, Yakumo, and Hinata to become a…

No he wouldn't say it. he had faith to his step-mother for convincing him to learn this. Whatever her reasons there must be good intention behind it

"Okay" sighing Naruto sit on his bed as he opens random pages

"Now let's see what kind of thi- OH GOD! OH NO! OH MY GOD!" with horror filled in his eyes Naruto dropped the book on the ground while he himself fall to his butt while gasping in horror

He quickly got up to his feet and leave his room in a speed that would make his former father proud before quickly coming back to his room with StA25 Vlug Submachine gun in his hand

He aimed at the book and quickly unload the bullets in rapid succession shredding the book into confetti in a second

When the last bullet exits the muzzle, Naruto dropped the gun and with shaky hand he points at the destroyed book "Y-Y-You can't h-hurt… a-anyone… anymore

 **Autarch's Sanctum**

We can see Ophis over watching her adopted son via her PDA and sweatdropped at the sight behind him were guffawing Regret and face palming Suffer

'I should've known better to give him 'the talk' before I give him the book' Ophis sigh as she confirmed her son conditions

'By the way, where did I see that scene before?'

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Criticism is acceptable but please no flame**

 **If I notice there's a flame in the review I will delete it or I'm going to use it to make a chicken Black Pepper Pizza for my dinner**


	10. Chapter 10 - Second Mission: To the Wave

**AN: Man… how long I've been gone? 3 Months? Well doesn't matter I'm here to bring a new Chapter to O: TAoHS**

 **Anyway this is the next chapter, I hope this will be doing well and to compensate my long absence from this story**

 **And with that… LET THE STORY BEGINS!**

"…" – **speech**

'…' – **thought**

 **[…] – Radio chatter**

 **|…| - Sign language**

 **Place/jutsu spoken in Japanese (i.e. Hi no Kuni/Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu) elemental Shinobi perspective**

 **Place/jutsu spoken in English (i.e. Land of Fire/Fire style: Fireball jutsu) Ophis/Helghast Shinobi perspective**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own HS DxD, Killzone, and Naruto. They belong to Ichiei Ishibumi, Guerilla Games, and Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

 **Intro: Skillet – Not Gonna Die**

Fear

Fear is great motivator.

Many people use this kind emotion to force someone, groups, nation, even the whole world. But all of those method now rarely use in the modern world since many great leaders now found more merits by treating their follower like an equal rather than forcing them to submission.

There's countless thing that every sentient being would fear ranging for something such trivial like angry parents to something mind wrecking like the loss of the loved ones.

However, three things stood out from the rest:

God – He's the one who created our universe, He's the one who created us to roam the Earth and taken his place to lead humanity for better or worse. His words are law, break His law and do something straying from the path of light then you just made reservation in Hell but follow his words and obey his commands and you will be guaranteed to enter his home, Heaven

Dictator – He/she's the type of a leader who use fear to control the masses. Dictator force his/her vision to the masses and would do anything, "ANYTHING" to get everything he/she wants, ruling with iron fist and would not hesitate to eliminate opposing enemies from outside or inside his/her nation even protesting civilians

And lastly, Woman

…

No seriously Woman stood out from the most

Woman – Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Women in particular looks graceful, beautiful, sweet, and many more things you wanted to say, they have it. However, when they were angered for some reason as if mother nature gifted them with her wrath, woman can be a fearsome being that would bring every weapons in this world useless against her wrath

Now, what would happen if you combine these three factor and mixed them into one?

~Ouroboros~

 **Somewhere above New Helghan Western Sea**

 **Helghast Cruiser Bridge, HSC Lucifer**

"Do you realised what have you done, Captain?" Ophis can be describe as the visage of a monster right now, bloodshot red-eyes with black slit, her hair floating around as if they were alive, black miasma flowing out from her and her wings spread from her back

Back in the CIC room the communication officer explained that the Satellite failed to notice the arrival of the bandits because Chakra imaging system only works to detect those who had the ability to use chakra and that means Shinobi

That's still acceptable in her book, they were expecting Shinobi to come into her land and thus how Chakra Imaging System was born. However, after today event Ophis ordered her men to reinstate the thermal technology.

The bandits do not use chakra, rendering the Chakra Imaging System useless to them and it's been proven today

But what made her furious is, the Captain of the cruiser in charge of patrol in western sea of New Helghan were to lax on doing his duty, the importance of the patrol cruiser is to detect any trespassing intruders should the satellite failed to detect any intruders but the captain seems got bored and start dilly-dallying

Not to mention, he relied too much on technology (radar and sonar) for everyday routine to scan the surface of the ocean and leaving the usage of the sensory chakra unusable and when the devices broke down, he didn't even bother to order his sensor-nin stationed on the cruiser to take over the duty instead, he focused every manpower on the ship to fix the device

The Captain of the cruiser start to back away seeing the angered leader "M-m-my A-A-Autarch I-I-I'm sorry t-t-the equipment is-" his words were forcefully cut off as the black miasma started to filled the bridge and thicken giving a very dreadful aura and start choking every crew in the ship as well as scaring the entire bridge crew

" **THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR EQUIPMENT FAILURE!** " Ophis roared in demonic voice

" **The best weapon in every sentient being is the thing between your ears! I gave you the ability to use chakra USE IT! because of your laziness, a group of bandits landed on our soil intending to turn our land for their criminal purpose!** " the Captain look down in shame

"I… I'm sorry" was all he could say

" **You should be, I should've kill you right here to** **justified** **your** **action** " The Captain stiffen the aura also getting heavier as some of the deck crew start to faint " **but I won't, I'm not a ruth** less leader" Ophis said as her voice back to normal at the same time her miasma receded back to her but leaving her eyes blood red and her wings extended before staring through the captain's eyes "I'll give you a chance, ONE. LAST. CHANCE to correct your mistake and attitude"

The captain is shock at her declaration but bow to her respectfully feeling grateful his leader decided not to kill him "Thank you, My Autarch"

"However, if I found out something like this happening again" Ophis walked closer to the Captain's face and stop one inch away from him "I'll have you dishonourably discharge, sent you to 'Re-Educating' centre, and ban you from every job available on New Helghan except Cleaning Service. Is that clear?"

The Captain's shiver in fear at the punishment she had for him but nod

"Good." Ophis then move her gaze to another person in the bridge "you, Lieutenant over there"

"Y-Yes, m-my Autarch?" said Lieutenant is female Kunoichi who looks in her twenties, she looks nervous as sweat started rolling down her cheeks

"I gave you full authority, to do what's necessary to control this lazy bum, you will report directly to me any… _misconduct_ acts your captain has done, literally AND figuratively speaking"

"Y-yes My Autarch"

"And you Captain" she turns back to the Captain "remember: your men, your responsibility. In addition to your punishment, your crew will suffer the same fate as yours should you decide to be incompetent like this again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Crystal clear"

"Good, now that out of the way I have another matter to attend to" with that Ophis turn around and walk toward the exit before disappearing leaving a black trail behind

After Ophis leave the bridge many of the Helghast operative let a relief sigh happy that the darkest moment is over "Hell, that was scary" one of the crew said

"You tell me, she become like that just because of equipment failure and captain's attitude. I wonder what would happen when it comes to higher rule violation" another one replied

"Don't. for the sake of us all, do not give us that mental image… please"

~Ouroboros~

Appearing in the Western Coast, Ophis fly towards the location where the Dragonet squad gather the ex-slaves

She had order her servants to coordinate the food and clothing distribution and mobilized medic corps to treat the ex-slaves beforehand she's merely want to observe how her Shinobi working

She had faith that her men would do their job properly, but after recent event, she decided to visit the site

"I hope they're not screwing up"

Thankfully, as Ophis descend to the ground, she's greet by the sight of the Helghast-nin work tirelessly doing whatever assignment given before. Ophis could see the Helghast unloading the clothes and food and distribute it to the ex-slaves and medical tent established to give the ex-slaves medical attention

"Master" turning to her right she saw her Servant Regret appearing before her "Regret, report"

"Food and clothing is being distribute properly and medic have been treating the injured with good progress though we need to bring some of them to the hospital for intensive care and counselling" Regret report

"Where's Suffer and Dragonet squad?"

"Suffer is still in the medic tent co-ordinating the medic as well as taking the slaves' 'sufferings' away hehe… as for the dragonet squad the boys help distributing the food while the girls help in the tent"

"Okay first, bring those who need intensive care to the nearest hospital. Two, gather all the slaves to me when they were done and tell the Dragonet squad to go to my Sanctum, and three… that was terrible pun, Regret" Ophis groaned

"Roger, understood, you like it anyway" Regret answer chronologically as he went back coordinating the activities leaving the Dragon God alone watching her men working

"My Autarch," Ophis turn to her side to see her adopted son with his eyes visible from his mask he also carried a large scroll on his back

"Sergeant, is there anything you want to say" Ophis formally addressed her son.

"Yes, it's about the drugs" Naruto put the scroll from to the ground "my team finished sealing all of the drug"

"What kind of drugs they brought?"

"Cocaine, Heroin, Marijuana, LSD, and stuffs, they even have the seeds for certain plants" As Naruto explained to his mother/leader Ophis couldn't help but getting angrier as she figured out that the bandits not only they tried to create a slave farm but also a drug plantation on her land

"is every last of the drugs inside this scroll?"

"Yes. We sealed all the drugs along with the seeds inside this scroll. What do you want us to do with it?"

Ophis didn't reply instead, she picks up the scroll from the ground with both hand and black flames coming out from her hand and burn the scroll, said scroll immediately turn into nothing not even ashes remain "that's what I wanted to do with it" she gives the 'I don't want any of those shit in my empire' look to her son

"Sergeant, tell your team leader to meet me back in my Sanctum after your job is done, I will give your team a mission after I finished in here"

"Yes, My Autarch" and with that Naruto went back to his team

As her adopted son leaving, Ophis look toward her servant, Regret, along with several Shinobi rounding up the ex-slaves

"well, let's see if I can convince them"

 **5 minutes later**

The ex-slaves were now gather on open terrain outside of what's left of Bandit's camp mixed feelings were visible on their faces some were confusion while the others were fear as the Helghast shinobi flanking them

The 'red eyes' on their helmet-gas mask hybrid were originally designed as simple tool to 'dehumanize' their appearance but as the time goes by it becomes their iconic features of the Helghan Empire until today

A perk that every Helghast realised that their helmet-gas mask hybrid also works as a tool to intimidate their enemies due to the lack of humane features on the mask

And fear what clench the Slaves' hearts

And that feelings multiplied when a figure of a woman with black regal attire suddenly materialised in front of them she had black draconic wings and red eyes with slits. They easily concluded that she's the leader of these… people

 **Ophis POV**

I blinked toward the location were the ex-slaves situated.

I decided that I will be revealing myself with some of my draconic feature on. Not the best way to convince we're not demonic entity but I need them to see as what we are but who we are. And maybe to convinced them to join in our cause as non-human sentient beings

It's not like I hate humans, but these god-ultimate creation has been proven to be very troublesome and detestable creature

For me at least

I remember one human in particular stated that human's true nature is wage war at each other. And I agree. Because that's has been proven over and over during my visit to another world even before the destruction of my realm. Humans can be seen wage war at each other for various reasons. From a simple 'I want that land', superior race crap, ideologies, democracy crap, and more on the list

One life after another perished for a cause that never led to peace but more greed and hatred

What's worse, there are some groups or nations that reap fortunes from this wars and the fortune itself was to satisfy their own greed

Heh, I still found it amusing as I remember how they are still at each other throat even when Trihexa already destroyed two-third of earth population

But I digressed

As I look at the ex-slaves, I took a deep breath "forced labours of Gato Shipping Company" I started "for several years you have been forcefully separated from your family, for several years you have been abuse by your wretched of a master to do their dirty job, for several years you were forced

to become their sick entertainment… but that ends today" I deeply stare into their eyes each of them staring at me I can hear several whisperings about me being this demonic people

"Starting now… I, Ophis Hyoudou-Gremory, The Autarch of New Helghan Empire, Leader of the Helghast Shinobi, declared you has been freed from the slavery!" cheers were then heard, some of them crying in tears of happiness, some of them hug their friends, some of them still look lifeless but a small smile adorned their face

"HOWEVER!" I exclaimed raising my voice and in that instant the cheering dies down and their attention back on me again "our assistance is not without a price" as I finished saying that sentence many of them look dreadful

I know it's cruel to ask something like this to them but I was 'raised' by a perverted-reincarnated devil and a pure blood devil so of course I was bound to do something like this

"B-but A-Autarch-sama we don't have anything to pay your kindness" one of the ex-slaves mildly protested

I held out my hand gesturing them to hold that thought "I know what you're thinking people but I want you to hear me out first before you speculate anything" I calmly state and the ex-slaves

"There are your brethren out there suffering like you did, there are your brothers and sisters out there who enslaved to satisfy their sickly desires, there are those slaves who want to be free from their oppressive master. Join us! In the quest of ending tyrannical rule! we have the means necessary to mould you into a proper shinobi! Fight alongside my people! Free your brethren from their grasp! And I promise you education, wage, and a proper life. That's the price I want you pay!" many of them look stunted at my declaration

"but should you refuse…" the ex-slaves look stiffen again in fear down their spine. I can tell already that they were going to be enslaved again forced to serve my country

 _But I'm not ruthless leader_

"you're free to go" I said casually gaining several shocked stare from ex-slaves and to certain extent, my Shinobi "I know some of you have family and I'm not cruel enough to separate you from them" I can see some of them smiling in relieve

"We may look like a hellish creature" as I said this, I retract my wings and deactivate my magic returning my eyes to normal again "but I give you my word, we aren't, although it's true we're not human I assure you we're not like your former employer. should you decide to go, I will prepare transportation to transport you to your villages but should you decided to join my army, I welcome you with open arms."

Words alone couldn't describe how happy the ex-slaves. They have the chance to go home to meet their loved ones again

I raised my hand again calming them down

"So, what's your choice?"

~Ouroboros~

 **An hour later**

 **Autarch's Sanctum**

"…one-third of total of the slaves decided to go to their home and two-third of them decided to join our army and settle in New Helghan" I sat back on my cushion back at the Sanctum as the Colonel finished his report

"Two-third of them? I thought after I said the price, they would choose to go home rather than fighting along our side what made them to join our causes?"

"Well it turns out this Gato is pretty much a bastard… all of the slaves who join us stated during psychological evaluation that they don't have family and home anymore because Gato had order his henchmen to kill them and destroy their village where they come from… all of the village"

That bastard

"I see, thank you Colonel Fitzgerald" The Colonel bow down to me

Suddenly my intercom rings [My Autarch, Dragonet squad is here for you]

I look toward the intercom and quickly reply "send them in"

A minute later, Dragonet squad enter the Sanctum

"Dragonet Squad reporting for duty, My Autarch" the bald squad leader salute and bow to me followed with my children mimicking his action

I nod accepting their greeting "okay let's get to business" I look to my side toward the colonel to which he understood and he deploy a 3D projector

The Projector projected a holographic map elemental nations "from the information extracted from the bandits along with the map, journal, and the letter Dragonet squadron collected, we managed to pinpoint Gato Shipping Company operation bases" the Colonel explained

several blips appear on the holographic map red blips and green blips appearing on almost every country in elemental continent "the 'Shipping Company' part is actually a front to cover up this Gato person illegal businesses. The red blips Indicating his Human trafficking/slavery business while the green one indicating his drug dealers"

The squad inspect the map carefully almost every elemental nation has this blips all of them with the Land of Water with the most blips while the Land of Wind with the least of it

"My Autarch, you want us to take down this businesses?" I noticed the Captain seems eager in this topic I can see his hand is clenching

"Tempting Suggestion but no, I'm not sending you to take them down one by one, I'm sending you to this place" I gestured to the colonel to which he responded by tapping his PDA several times.

The moment he finished, the blips on the holographic map suddenly draw many lines. Some of the lines connected with each other directed to one place to another, some of the line were connected straight to one spot. The squad watch curiously at the holo-map watching the lines connected with each other and ends up and place they also noticed that from every line on the map it ends on one destination

The animation stops as the Holo-map now revealing what seems to be a route map "thanks to the map, Journal, and the bandit captain's diary we were able to projected this. This, is the route of every drug dealings and human trafficking that occurred from the last year. They have this network spread from Land of Wind to Land of Water all of this route starts and ends in this location…"

I gestured to the Colonel again and now the map now zoom-in to a place called the Land of Waves "…the Land of Waves" I move my stare to all of the squad members "take down the leader and the rest should follow. Your main objective is, infiltrate Land of Waves, track this Gato, and kill the bastard by any means necessary and end whatever uncouth businesses he had in that place, is that clear?"

"""Yes, My Autarch!"""

"Good, now, I couldn't teleport you directly to that place because the last time I did that it caused unwanted attraction and some stirring inside the continent so your insertion method is via dropship" I explained. I never expected every nation to be alert on my energy signature however I should've known better that my energy is… unique of course it would attract attention from other nation

"and to avoid detection you will be drop to this location" the map moves toward southern part of the Land of Fire "make your way from the insertion point toward the Land of Waves. Any question?"

I looked to the squad and I see my son raise his hand "Yes?"

"What are the duration of the mission, My Autarch?" he said with emotionless voice

I frown a bit to his reaction, he actually like this when he didn't like over somethings

"This is a long-term mission so take your time on planning your assassination, anymore question?" none of them raise their hand

"very well, your mission will start at 9.00 hours tomorrow, all of you dismissed… except Dragonet 4,5, and 6 I need to talk to you three" The Colonel, the Captain, and the Lieutenants bow to me before leaving the Sanctum

When the last person exits the room, I press the button on my intercom notifying my secretary to not let anyone disturb me to which she complied

I move my eyes toward my adopted children "My Autarch?" Naruto started

"How are you feeling my drakes?" I softly spoke as I raise from my desk and make my way toward them

Noticing the change in my tone the three of them relax their position Naruto is the first one to speak whilst opening his helmet "a bit shocked, it's a first mission and encounter with the bandit must ended up like that but overall we're okay, mom" he sigh "but what I didn't expected you to send us to that place so soon" he looks away

"Yeah… not to be unprofessional but did you really have to send us to Land of Fire, Mother?" Yakumo said

"Well, if there's any consolation I'm not sending you to 'that' place. I choose your team because you knew the area the most and granting more probability to success I'm sorry if I caused some bad memories re-surfacing" Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo nod understandingly

"No, you did what you have to do, mother, if anything we're the one at fault for letting our personal feeling to cloud our judgement" Hinata politely re-assured me

"Yes… anyway, gloomy things aside, how about we eat some Ramen, Curry rice, and cinnamon bun tonight to celebrate your first miss-" my word cut off as the three of them glomp on me

"Yes! Of course we loved to" Naruto said

"CURRY! Yes, mom I loved to" Yakumo followed

"thank you I love you, mom" Hinata Finished

I smiled to their reaction despite being train as a Shinobi they can be such a sweet child "okay now please let me go I have some work to do" and with that they release the grip on me and line up again fixing their posture "now you're dismissed Sergeant, Privates, you earned your rest" and with that they bow to me and exit the room

I watched them disappearing as I sit back

Ah, how fast they grow it feels like 7 years ago they still a little drake

…

Oh wait they were

"now I only need to make reservation and-"

[My Autarch, the forms for the ex-slaves' civilian and military registration is here for you to sign]

God. Damn. It

"you're such a killjoy you know?" I pushed the button on the intercom expressing annoyance. How she got this perfect timing? I was about to make a call when this secretary of mine contact me to give that… thing with black letter over white paper

[My Autarch? Did I do something wrong]

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong just… bring that thing to me" I sighed I don't want to cancel my promise so I will finish this quickly

By making a cross hand-sign to perform Naruto's favorite jutsu

***NYH***

 **Next Day**

 **0920 hours**

 **Third Person POV**

If any citizen looks carefully above the sky and put their ears usage to maximum one could see a distortion in the sky AND a sound that sounds like a hum this, is the Overlord Dropship used by the New Helghan Empire to transport their Shinobi

It was outfitted with seal arrays that bend the light around the dropship making the Dropship invisible to the naked eyes and seal arrays to minimize the sound of the engine

Inside the dropship were none other than Dragonet Squad heading toward their insertion point

 **Inside the dropship**

Every member of the Dragonet squad is busy, the superiors were checking their weapons and equipment while Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata without their helmets on checking their PDAs

"Well this complicate some things in this continent" Naruto commented

The PDA issued by the New Helghan Military is outfitted with the latest intel on their original continent. The information it contains were encrypted and can only be opened by the user password or fingerprint.

As of right now, the younger member of the squad read the latest intel gathered by the GHOST ANBU regarding certain condition in Elemental continent

"Hidden Cloud and Hidden Stone villages is at odds and every nation is on alert? What happened? Weren't they like best bud since Second Shinobi War? Or is it because they picked up Autarch energy signature years ago?" Hinata asked clearly confused

"No, no keep scrolling guys, you'll see" as Yakumo said that she narrowed her eyes at the information

' _Report indicate that several Stone-nins is killed inside Hidden Cloud Village by the Cloud ANBU for espionage purposes and to retrieve… the kyuubi Jinchuriki?... Wait what?... how is this possible? Fourth Hokage wouldn't do something stupid to leak our escape incident to opposing village especially the Stone Village who held grudge against him_ ' it really confused Yakumo why the Stone ninja after them and from the intel they also learned that Stone-nin spotted the kyuubi Jinchurikki running away from Hidden Leaf running to the north toward Land of Lightning

' _Now this is suspicious…_ ' suspicious indeed, back then they were trying to escape to the sea and to avoid any suspicion, they decided to go to the Land of Waves where they are little to no presence of Leaf-nin where they can board a ship to reach New Helghan

But Wave located at the South of Land of Fire

That means whoever chasing them put a false identity to mask their true intention and blame certain village to cover their origin should their mission end in failure badly

' _but who would plant bogus information to get Naruto to their side? The only people who know our escape back then was the Hokage and his family, selected ANBU and…_ " and that's when Yakumo's eyes widened in realization "the blank mask ANBU" she whispered

"You noticed it didn't you, Yakumo?" Naruto said to her

"Yes, about the false information and what caused this unnecessary tension"

"I figured as much, and I thought the same too. I mean I'm a 'valuable asset' to the village of course they would come after me"

"But that didn't explain why they went so far to capture us and who want Naruto so badly? And why Hidden Cloud?" Yakumo questioned

"I think I know why" Hinata said before handing her PDA to Yakumo the PDA shows a full-size image of a man with bandages covering his right eye and a cross-shaped scar on his chin and several ANBU with blank mask behind him "Danzo Shimura one of the Hidden Leaf Elder, the leader and founder of the Root ANBU -the one who tried to kill us-. Ambitious power-hungry man, 'for the best of the village' type of man, also known as _Shinobi of Yami_ or Shinobi of Darkness because of his unsanctioned actions and questionable methods. He's the man who saw Shinobi are nothing but emotionless tools… my guess is because Naruto 'held' the Kyuubi he wants you to be trained to be his ultimate weapon and act as a deterrent 'to protect' our former village should the need arise" Hinata deduced while air quoting certain word

"Gee thanks but no, I rather keep my addiction to ramen intact rather than be an emotionless killing machine, dattebayou" Naruto said sarcastically "anyway, I think he somehow falsified his Shinobi identities and somehow altered their memories before ordering them to infiltrate Cloud. And why Hidden Cloud Village? That I do not know"

"Probably because of our jutsus" the bald Captain gruffly said earning a few looks from his subordinates "we have extensive use of Lightning Jutsus that's probably how he deduced we're from Hidden Cloud... though it would be foolish of him if he judged us from our techniques alone"

Somewhere in Hidden Leaf Danzo Sneeze

"I doubt that, for a man with such feats I found it hard to believe he would judge as like that" Hinata argued

That earned chuckle from her Squad leader "he may have such feats, he may be strong for his age, he may have the drive to do what's 'best' for his village, but you can't deny the fact that he's withering away as time slowly eating his age. I wouldn't be surprise if he thought we are Samurai from the Land of Iron"

Somewhere in Hidden Leaf Danzo sneeze... again

"Can't blame him for that though, we've been operating in the dark and our continent never recorded in their history, they were so busy with other nations and conflicts revolve inside elemental continent till the point they forgot or never bother to find our own continent. The best possible conclusion were Samurai from the land of iron since we have the same 'red eyes' on our mask or Hidden cloud for our Jutsus" Maya said

"…" the mute member of the squad nod at her opinion

Naruto scratch his chin contemplatively "But still… this could've cause a war… a fourth shinobi war… I'm surprised they didn't throw jutsus at each other right now knowing the Fourth Raikage temper"

"Beats me." the Captain shrugged "probably because the lack of manpower or maybe transportation, maybe the Raikage want to dissolve the issues calmly rather than hot headed into war, or maybe the Tsuchikage have a strong alibi to break Kumo's accusation, I don't know"

"if I knew that man, he probably said 'it's not worth it wasting my energy and chakra on the hidden stone' yet he armed his shinobis in case of war breaks-out and the Hidden stone did the same resulting cold war state and arms race in the process" Maya concluded

"what about other nations minor/major and other Villages response on this tension?" Yakumo inquired

"Hidden Mist do exactly the same. Some of them though, stay out of the trouble especially Hidden Leaf, the Fourth Hokage stated they do not wish to participate in a foolish war… though word on the street said that certain elder from Hidden Leaf want to do 'something' with this fiasco" he replied "but we do not know for certain what his intentions nor what he would do" he quickly added

As they were about to continue their conversation, the pilot of the dropship spoke up through his radio

[Dragonet Squad ETA T-Minus 60 to drop point]

"Copy that" Anton said through his radio "Okay enough chit chat put on your helmets we're nearing the drop zone"

Complying to his order, the honorary Helghast put away his PDAs and put on their helmets preparing themselves for their first mission in Elemental Continent

The bald Helghast Captain slam a fist to a button beside him opening the side door. The door slid up open revealing the beauty of Land of Fire in the form of lushes of green from the tree below them the Helghast Shinobi could also see the mountain that adorned the beauty of this panoramic view

[T-Minus 15 to drop point]

"Squad check your weapon and equipment" The squad members check their weapon one last time before deploying

The dropship then stops and hover ten meter above the ground indicating they arrive at the destination

[We arrive at the Drop point. Deploying Dragonet Squad]

As if on cue another door opens follow by the shinobi drop down and land on the ground safely.

When the last personnel out of the dropship the pilot close the door before flying away but not before wishing them good luck

[Good luck ladies and gentlemen!]

Despite the invisibility seal on the dropship, the squad can see clearly the dropship flying away from the drop point leaving the squad to finish their mission

***NYH***

It's been an hour from their drop point and the squad still jumping from tree to tree to reach their destination and the keep on going without the need to rest however their journey comes to a halt when a certain Hyuga warn her captain

"Captain Stop!" Hinata tell her Captain as she lands on a large branch with her eyes focus in front of her

Reacting on reflex the bald captain stop which the rest of the squad follow his example and move their attention toward Hinata

"Is something the matter, Dragonet 6?" the Captain asked

"I see… several people ahead… two Jonin, three Genin, and one civilian. One of the Jonin have a high chakra reserve and the other is… massive… while the genins have low, mid-high, and…" she widened her eyes after looking the peoples in front of her "…massive chakra reserve like the Jonin and it seems they are having argument with the civilian"

Dragonet 2 or Maya look contemplative at the information "we better take a detour" she suggested "we can't risk to run with other shinobi from other village especially with chakra reserve like that"

"…or we can sneak around them to gain information from them" Naruto suggested

"no we better take a detou-" Hinata turn toward him trying to say something but quickly got cut off courtesy of her Captain

"we better take a closer look" the Captain said now gaining everyone attention

"Captain, we have a mission to do!" Maya complained "it's not our problem besides, with two individuals with chakra reserves that big it could possess a threat to us"

"I know. But this is a perfect opportunity to analyze other village's Shinobi" the captain replied

"besides if you haven't notice their direction is the same like us. They probably heading toward the Land of Waves too and that means sooner or later we would meet with them I rather take this chance to study our opponents now than later, am I right Dragonet 6?"

Hinata nodded she had study the map of Land of Fire. Due to her photographic memory, she remembers all of the topography and the demography of the map. She remembers that there is no civilization in the route they took that means the Shinobis in front of them trying to reach the beach to get across

Which is where the Land of Waves located

"yes sir" Hinata replied though she's a bit begrudgingly

"if this about your hatred about Leaf ninja I suggest you put that feeling aside we can't have your feeling affect your performance in the field" the Captain remind her

"yes sir"

"good now let's go" and with that the squad move again to commence recon on their target with Hinata in the back of formation disappointed with her Captain decision

"6" Hinata look to her left and greet by Yakumo jumping around beside her "is there's something you need?"

"what happened? I can tell you were troubled is something happened?" Yakumo asked concern about her friend condition

Hinata is silence for a second before she decided to tell her long-time friend "…it's about the Leaf Shinobi ahead"

"what is it? Look I know I shouldn't pry if it's personal but I too have some grudge on Leaf Shinobi but like the Captain said don't let your hatred cloud your judgement and performance because-"

"I'm not having problem about this 5" Hinata cut off looking at Yakumo at her side "I was concern about Dragonet 4 reaction should he encounter –which is inevitable now- the Leaf ninja in front of us"

Yakumo blinked several times "wait what? Why? Why would you worry about Dragonet 4?"

"You'll see… we're familiar with them"

***NYH***

Hundreds of meters away from the Helghast Shinobi were none other than the Leaf Ninjas who right now questioning the civilian. Said civilian were none other than Tazuna, the bridge builder. Hailing from the Land of Wave, he came to Konoha in order to find some shinobi to escort him back to wave and protect him during his work to an extent

However, due to Gato exploitation on his land he's left with no choice but to lie about his situation due to the lack of money. Now it's coming back biting him back as the shinobis he hired now cornering him asking for explanation.

You see, he hired Leaf shinobi for a job that's can be classified as C-Rank mission however as their journey progressed the shinobi squad were attacked by two missing-nins known as the Demon Brother from mist. The demon brother assault however was repelled by the Jonins and the Genins from Konoha

Which lead to him to explain his condition

After giving explanation about the situation in wave, the old man trying to guilt trip the squad in order to keep them to escort him back to Wave

"But oh Well! That's not your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old Grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking!" Tazuna said with hearty laugh before continuing "Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all Shinobi of your village as she lives her lives alone!"

Kakashi who can only sigh incredulously at the poor attempt to guilt trip them "well… I suppose we'll continue-"

"No, we're going back" Kakashi turn toward the speaker. Said speaker is red-haired woman. She wore Konoha standard Jonin her hair tied in ponytail complete with Konoha hitai-ate tied on her forehead

"Kushina-San?" Kakashi said in surprise along with Tazuna

"I'm sorry Tazuna-San, your attempt on gilt tripping us maybe work on some of us but not me" Kushina shook her head

'Damn it' Tazuna cursed inwardly

"I can't let this operation continue since you lied about your condition and endangering the Genins for a B border-line A-Rank mission with actual ninja threat sure you may have your reasons but right now our village also suffered internal crisis regarding certain situation and therefore we must focus our attention there" Kushina said stoically "and we have the power to break the contract"

Dropping his attitude Tazuna plead the red-haired Jonins "please I told you already our country is poor due to Gato actions I-I can pay you after I finished the bridge… please I'm begging you" Tazuna said as he actually grovel on the ground pleading to the Konoha ninja

Kushina shook her head "I'm sorry I'm calling this mission off. Like I said before there's internal crisis regarding certain crisis… this maybe harsh but you must understand that we also have situations in our village that required our attention more than faked mission" Kushina said stressing certain word that make the bridge builder

"Kaa-San you can't be serious!" Kushina turn around to see her daugther

Narumi Namikaze the twin of Naruto looks at her mother in disbelief. She's a typical healthy Kunoichi standing around 5'6" tall, her hair is just like her mother albeit with shoulder-length long, adorning her face were none other than the whisker marks with a pair of blue eyes

She wore a dark purple Yukata down to her thigh with brown obi securing the dress as well accentuate her figure showing rather developed C-cup size breast and black pants along with standard issue shinobi sandals and her Hitai-ate tied around her forehead. She also had katana strapped to her waist and several kunai/shuriken pouch and scroll pouch on each side of her thigh

"we can't just cancel our mission like that. Think about the people in wave!" The younger red-haried firl complained

"Narumi, i know your concern but we're not continuing this mission and that's final! We have more pressing matter at the village!"

"Like what? Squabbling about Iwa and Kumo situation again? Kaa-san there's a man need our help we can't just turn around and walk away shattering his hope" Tazuna smile he's glad that the girl defending him

"Narumi listen-" Kushina tried to reason with her daughter but quickly cut off courtesy her daughter

"No you listen! People in wave is suffering under Gato's rules and some of them are suffer fate worse than death and you just turn your back on this? Just because of stupid rules?" Narumi retorted that got the older female to quiet down and thinking her decision

"Alright then if you want it that way let's do some vote, shall we?" The female Jonin suggest which the younger redhead agreed

"Those who agree to continue this mission please your hand" after saying that only two people raise their hand. The one who raised their hand were none other than other than Narumi herself and a boy with dark hair

"Sasuke?" Narumi look surprised as Sasuke agreed with her. The boy himself wear a high collar blue shirt with white shorts and shinobi sandals

"Don't get me wrong I'm doing this because i need to get stronger. How can i get stronger if I don't have any experience?" Sasuke said dismissively. He believed that he need to complete this mission to spread his word everywhere that uchiha still exist and spread fear to his enemy

'Jerk... but still thank you' Narumi thought

But still it's just two out of five voices and it's not enough for them "okay now, who want to discontinue the mission"

Needless to say three of them raise their hand. For Narumi and Sasuke, they knew exactly why they are adamant about discontinue the mission however they did not expect the pink-haired kunoichi in their team to raise their hand

"Sakura, why?" Narumi asked with betrayal look on her face

"I'm sorry Narumi but I... I'm not ready to face ninja like the Demon Brother or more like them" Sakura said meekly

"Tsk" Sasuke tsked in annoyance

"Okay three against two. I'm calling off the mission we're going back to Konoha" and with that two of the 5 squad team going back with disappointed looks and anger

One was disappointed with her mother decision and her partner cowardice

One was angered because he felt denied to get what he want

Before they leave however Narumi talk to Tazuna once again "I'm sorry Tazuna-san, I'm trying my best to convinced my stubborn mother but... I guess I can't"

"I understand, thank you for standing up for me though" Tazuna said sadly he knew it was to good to be true for them to helping him. "Now if you excuse me I must go back home"

"Wait you're not coming with us?"

"Why should I? I'm running out of money, I have bridge to build back home, and why should I stay in a village where the shinobi themselves unwilling to understand my problem?" That words alone enough to put imaginary arrow that strikethrough the Jonins hearts

Narumi hug the old man "you sure you're okay alone?"

"It's okay Narumi, I can get out of my country safely of course i can get back safely" the bridge builder return the hug 'I hope'

And with that the bridge builder and the shinobi squad going separate ways

 **With Tazuna**

 **Sometimes later**

"*sigh*… I know I shouldn't have lied… now it's biting me back" Tazuna said as he drops down to the nearby tree contemplating what just transpired

Pulling out a bottle of Sake he chugged it down to calm his mind "now how am I going to back to Nami if there's high rank shinobi aiming for my head with me who didn't have anything to defend myself?"

Sure how is he going to defend himself when the people who supposed to protect him decide it is best to cancel the mission rather than continuing the mission and Gato probably send more Shinobi to after him and now he's defenseless against his future assailant(s)

As Tazuna took another sip a flashes of image come into his mind. The images of his friends hoping for his safe return along with the images of his daughter and his grandson comes into play

"I'm sorry Tsunami… Inari…" Tazuna Sighed "looks like I won't make it back home"

"are you going to give up like that?" a gruff slightly distorted voice spoke up causing Tazuna to perk up

Tazuna look to his side and quickly crawl backward in fear as soon as he took a good look at the new figures

Dark theme armors

Glowing red 'eyes'

Aura of professionalism

If the Demon Brother he encountered before were scary with their claw gauntlet and their rebreather mask, and the aura of killing intent the 6 armed-to-teeth people in front of him were downright terrifying. Despite not using gruesome-looking weapons the image of a real demon imprinted in his mind

And combined with their sudden appearance with no trace whatsoever cause the bridge builder to get nervous around them

The bald one take a step forward toward the bridge builder only to make Tazuna crawl back further. Seeing this the bald Helghast act quickly "don't be afraid Tazuna-san. We're not here to assassinate you" as he said this the remaining of the team pulled out their weapons and put them on the ground in order to convince the scared old man

Seeing their act putting Tazuna at ease a bit, the Captain move toward the bridge builder while put his hands in the air "Sorry if we startled you but I give you my word we meant no harm to you"

"How can I believe you wouldn't kill me after this and how do you know my name" Tazuna asked skeptically

"Tazuna-san, I assured you despite our looks we meant no harm if we want you dead… well, let's just say we wouldn't have this conversation" Anton said as he loosened his mask revealing his face to the bridge builder

"as for your name…" he turned toward one of his subordinates, Hinata "one of my subordinate saw you arguing with the Konoha-nins and you happened to be in heated argument we couldn't help to eavesdropping your conversation"

"I see… you all aware of my problem then" a collective nod confirming his suspicion "Why?"

Naruto step beside his squad leader and kneel in front of Tazuna before touch a switch on his helmet opening eye part of the mask revealing his blue eyes toward the bridge builder "Because why not? We couldn't help to eavesdropping and felt your problem. Trust us Tazuna-San, we know how it feels like when you were oppressed for we also suffered the same thing like you"

"We also have... things to do in the Nami no Kuni and seeing you all alone like that, might as well escort you back to Nami"

"Thank you er…" Tazuna said as he gestured toward the bald captain

"sorry, but we aren't allowed to say our name but you can call me Dragonet Leader or just Leader for short and the young man beside me is Dragonet 4" Anton said as he gestured to Naruto next to him

Tazuna rose an eyebrow at that but dismiss it "Thank you Leader-san" Tazuna said "you too Shi(four)-san"

"Just doing our job Tazuna-san, can you move? We better get going before more of those shinobi pop out" and with that Tazuna getting up from the ground readying himself as well as the rest of the squad grab back their weapons

* **Thud***

Tazuna noticed something fall of from his bag and pick it from the ground

"a kunai?" Naruto asked "of all things they can give to you for self-defense is a single kunai?"

"I don't even I know I had it with me" Tazuna said as he scratches his head in confusion

"Just throw away that thing we don't know what nasty surprise in it" the Captain said

Seeing no problem with the Idea, Tazuna proceed to throw the kunai

"WAIT DON'T! DON'T THROW IT!" Naruto shouted. Too late though, the Kunai already thrown

At first Naruto thought it was a simple Kunai but upon closer inspection, a grip with several Kanji letter written on the grip

Naruto quickly rush toward the thrown Kunai and quickly inspect it to confirmed his suspicion and he was right the kunai is not just an ordinary kunai but a three bladed one a type of kunai he really familiar with

Naruto quickly use body flicker technique to appear before their squad mates and warn the squad leader "Captain we need to move now!"

"Sergeant?"

"That's not ordinary kunai, it's the same kunai that Yondaime Hokage use to perform Hiraishin Jutsu! We need to move now!"

Before they can react however, a series of loud thuds and cracks can be heard nearby forcing the Black-clad shinobis to quickly rush toward their weapons and grab it follow by forming a defensive position

The Genins quickly circle around Tazuna while the Jonin and Chunins formed a defensive line ready to intercept and protect the civilian from the assailant

"Owww…" a feminine pained moan can be heard from the woods "Damn it… I still can't get the hang of it"

The six-man squad tighten their grip on their weapons ready to defend the bridge builder

The sound of rustling can be heard from the woods and getting louder and louder as the lone individual reveal herself as Narumi with several twigs stuck in her hair

"Don't worry Tazuna-san I'll escort you back to Nami, my mom-" whatever Narumi wanted to say died in her throat as she saw six armed black Shinobi with glowing red eyes surrounding the bridge builder

The girl appearance in front of the Empire Shinobis caused several reactions from them

For the Jonin and the Chunins they quickly analyze the girl. You can't simply judge your enemy by their looks no matter how young they are, harmless, even cute, they can be a force to be a reckon with and require a suitable action to deal with them

For the Genins of the Empire however, despite the training they have back in the academy and their mother's tutor, their emotion still gets the better of them

'Of course HE taught her that jutsu… she's his favorite after all' Naruto thought sarcastically as he slowly reaches the trigger on the scabbard ready to launch his sword should the twin of his do something stupid

'Naruto don't do anything rash here' Hinata thought concerned about her long-time friend. He'd told her about how his… sister 'killed' his clone in a fit of rage caused by the Kyuubi's chakra and the pain of being ignore by his parents.

Oh, the amount of dislikes muttered from his mouth is not something healthy for him

'How reckless can you be? Stepping into unknown territory without backup! I dare you to make a move' Yakumo inwardly taunt her. She had set several traps earlier before making contact and she ready to summon her Overkill arrows from her hands should she need to engage her in Close-Quarter-Combat or she could activate the traps

The best course of action for Narumi right now is either lower her sword and have a talk with the Helghast Shinobi for information or run back toward her team requesting for backup

However, being an Uzumaki descendant none of those thought occurred in her head

Instead she unsheathed her Katana and took a stance before charging toward the Helghast Squad with a mighty battle cry

 **-To be continue-**

 **Outro: Evanescence – My Immortal**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And I'm sorry for the lack of action scenes since I was stricken with my College tasks and It affected this story with lengthy explanation of how Ophis's shinobi works in New Helghan**

 **And I hope I'm doing well with Ophis's speech**

 **not much I can say this time as I still have a college stuffs to do and this is the only time I have to post this chapter and as usual I give an 'apology' sign in the form of Omake**

* * *

 **Omake**

Ophis Journal #90

 _To all 'Strong person' out there_

 _Do you hate it when that moment happened?_

 _What moment you may ask?_

 _THAT moment when you into certain places, certain building, certain area, certain DIMENSION you got pranked by the God (or maybe someone/something with higher deity) just because they bored?_

 _Just because I'm from different dimension or different realm or different world or different tapestry or WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT TO CALL IT!_

 _DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TREAT ME BY NERFING ALL MY POWER RENDERING ME USELESS LIKE LEVEL ONE RPG CHARACTER!_

 _And they had the guts to trap me in my 11-year-old body and drop me in underground world_

 _I'm going find who's responsible for this and stick Ex-Durandal up to his/her ass_

 _And if he/she dare to use 'IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO/SIS!' words, I will make him/her running across town with nothing but pink-coloured fundoshi_

 _I almost got killed by a talking flower_

 _A FREAKIN. PSYCHOPATHIC. TALKING FLOWER_

 _Goddamnit… I always find a way to end my life but died in the hand... er, vine? Of a flower and being weakened does not sound appealing to me_

 _Lucky for me a kind monster come to save me_

~Ouroboros~

"Oh my you awfully matured and responsible for an eleven years old" the monster in front of me pat my head while a smile adorned her face. Said monster is an anthropomorphic monster, she had a straight posture like a human and a goat of a head with droopy ears and short horns and she wears a long blue robe

It's been a week since that incident with that Flower and now I live with Miss Toriel until I figure how to get my power back

"Miss Toriel please, not to be rude but I already told you I'm not a kid" one thing I always forgot is that in my 11-years-old body I look cute

No, I AM cute in this body

If only I smile, more expressive, and wear something 'appropriate' back then, I'm as cute as I am now. I'm wearing black sweater with white stripe and black pants by the way with white apron on top of it by the way and I was sweeping the floor.

My action lead to the kind monster to praise me for being responsible and cooed me

I do not hate her for it in fact I like her. But the way she treats me it's like Rias-Kaasan motherly care… combine with possessiveness of the late Leviathan Satan

Not at that level at least but strong enough to convinced me not to go to the human world

"I know but I can't help it seeing you helping me around by doing chores"

"Well… I can't just free loading at your house, can I? consider this is how I pay your kindness"

"Why thank you, my child" she said with a smile "by the way, I made a Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie for you, I'll bring a slice for you when you're done"

That got me perked up. Damn, did she knew I had a thing in sweets? Thinking about that pie made me fired up to finish my job quickly and efficiently

The mouth-watering Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie had fill me with…

 **Determination**

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Do you know what realm/world where Ophis ended up?**

 **I noticed some people want me to make a part where Ophis and her little drakes go back in time to correct her mistakes tempting and I have the scene in my mind however I want to focus on this story first before I make that story…**

 **Or other stories revolving around Ophis's 'Journey'**

 **Overall what do you think?**

 **Please leave a review to help me developing this story that satisfy your need for x-overs fic.**

 **Criticism is acceptable but please no flame**

 **If I noticed there's a flame in the reviews I will delete it or I'm going to use it to make Yakitori**


End file.
